


《 Dynasty 》

by K00BUNNY, taekoobear



Category: EXO (Band), JBJ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Beta Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Drama, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Heavy Angst, Im Changkyun | I.M is mentioned, Implied Mpreg, Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are bonded, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a lizard, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is complicated, King Kim Namjoon | RM, M/M, Mage Jeon Jungkook, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Min Yoongi | Suga is ancient, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Murder, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Past Abuse, Power Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Prince Kim Taehyung | V, Queen Kim Seokjin | Jin, Royalty, Smut, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Soulmates, Top Jeon Jungkook, Violence, Warrior Kim Taehyung | V, Wizard Jeon Jungkook, Yoo Kihyun is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K00BUNNY/pseuds/K00BUNNY, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekoobear/pseuds/taekoobear
Summary: The Kingdom of Thealyra is a land where human genes merge with animal genes, where humans have the ability to switch forms and live as animals if they prefer. It's a land where ancient magic meets modern technology. Floating bulbs enlighten Uriah, the capital, at night, created by the only magic-gifted species in the empire.The royal palace is Thealyra's sanctuary, as well as the royal family.One year ago the old king fell in a battle and now it's time for the coronation of the new king.





	1. A/N: Explanations

Characters:

Namjoon - Viret (red), King of Thealyra

Taehyung - Viret (black with white paws), Prince of Thealyra

Jungkook - Kirgian, Royal Mage, Taehyung's mate

Seokjin - Phuboon, 'Queen' of Thealyra, Namjoon's mate

Yoongi - Dreakey, Royal Guardian of Taehyung

Hoseok - Acasant, Alpha, Old Ivory Woodlands Pack Leader

Jimin - Acasant, Omega, Hoseok's mate

Chiwon - Dreakey, Royal Guardian of Namjoon, Yoongi's mate

Eunha - Dreakey, Guardian of Jungkook

Baekhyun - Acasant, Beta

Sanggyun - Acasant, Alpha, Second-in-command, Kenta's mate

Kenta - Acasant, Omega, Sanggyun's mate

Kihyun - Kirgian, Healer

 

OCs

Wonshik - Viret (red), former King of Thealyra (deceased)

Eunkyung - Viret (sand), former Queen of Thealyra (deceased)

Seyoon - Khoret, Taehyung's rival (deceased)

 

 

Species:

Viret - Fox-Shapeshifters, Ruler Species

Qumon - Andean Mountain Cat Shapeshifter, Hunter

Kirgian - Lizard Shapeshifter, Magicians, Outlaws

Veanbat - Bat Shapeshifter, Troublemaker

Diros - Deer Shapeshifter, Wildlife Species

Phuboon - Racoon Shapeshifter

Acasant - Wolf Shapeshifter, Fighter

Aigan - Ring-tailed Lemur Shapeshifter, Druids

Dreakey - Dragons, Fighter, Guardians

Khoret - Hyena Shapeshifter, Fighter

Niline - Lynx Shapeshifter, Fighter

Eagne - Squirrel Shapeshifter, Wildlife Species

 

Plants/ Food

Moonberry - used for a lot of potions, a narcotic substance, painkiller, but can also be used in food, has a sweet taste, grows on a tree (comparable to cherries, but of a moon white color) The Moonberry is a very popular fruit

Moonberry Bread - Thealyra's people are experts at baking bread with the fruits of the Moonberry tree. They extract the juice from the berries and add it to the bread dough. It has a sweet taste and Moonberry Bread is a popular dish for breakfast

Frosted Fruits - a common dessert in Thealyra. Fruits are frozen in a special container, then filled into a bowl and sprinkled with powdered sugar. Some people eat it with Moonberry-flavored cream, some enjoy it without anything else (Fun Fact: It's Jungkook's favorite dessert)


	2. A/N: Explanations

Taehyung sighs and shifts slightly on the stone bench infront of the imposant tombs. He has been here the last time one year ago and feels really uncomfortable right now.  
„It's one year already since you're gone“, he murmurs and runs his fingers through his hair, „I wish I could've said goodbye to you properly...“ He pulls gently at the hem of his dark dress shirt and then pulls his legs closer to his body, while he stares at the huge stones.  
„I miss you...“, he sighs and bites his lower lip.

 

_A small black fox with one white front and one white back paw runs happily through the palace halls, followed by a tiny wolf, who playfully jumps on his back and gently bites his nape. The fox shakes his tiny body and the wolf loses his balance, falls to the floor and rolls on his back, while the fox runs away. The wolf stumbles to his paws again and follows the other canine along the halls, overruns him and the fox catches his fluffy tail between his teeth to stop him. The wolf whinces slightly and looks back, when he bumps into a taller fox with red fur, who growls at him lowly. He lowers his head and flattens his ears, hides behind the black fox, who bares his teeth at the taller fox. For a moment the two foxes growl at each other, until a tall human with greyish hair and a proud apperance steps behind the red fox. He looks sternly at the two growling canines, though puts a hand gently between the red fox's ears. „Stop fighting, boys“, he says, voice deep and determining and the growling stops immediately._

 

Taehyung's father, King Wonshik, had always been a strict and formidable king, but also a person people looked up to and a strong, wise and unforgiving ruler.  
He raised his sons with rigidity and Taehyung wouldn't be the person he is today without his father.  
The blonde knows that his parents were fighting about his father's way of education very often, but he's not going to complain about who he is now.

 

„ _When your parents find out, we're both being scolded, Taehyung-ah“, the older says and looks at the blonde boy, around ten years old and he huffs. „Namjoon-hyung was five when he first was allowed to fly on Chiwon“, he replies and the brunette has to hide a small grin, tries hard to remain serious._  
„ _I have strong hands and arms already, I can hold on tight, hyung!“_  
„ _Fine“, he says and the younger smiles at him. „Thank you, Yoongi-hyung! You're the best!“, he throws his small, thin arms around the tallers waist, not able to reach higher and the older can't help but chuckle._  
„ _Let go of me, little prince, I need to shift“, he reminds him, Taehyung nods eagerly and steps away from the older, who moves even farther away._  
His body buckles a bit and he growls, it's a deep and dangerous growl, but the boy just stares at him in awe.  
_Soon reddish-brown scales appear on his pale skin until his body is completely covered with them and Yoongi lets out another deep growl, when he jumps into the air._  
Taehyung's eyes follow him and as soon as he lands on the grass again, there's nothing left of the human appearance.  
_An impressive dragon – a royal Dreakey - stands on the green ground, palm-sized scales cover his strong body and ice blue eyes stare at the boy infront of him, who squeals with excitement and runs towards the tall reptile._  
He gently touches the scaled skin on his legs, when the dragon lies down on the grass and Taehyung climbs onto his back.  
_In his dragon form Yoongi is taller than Taehyung expected and as soon as he sits on the scaled back, he digs his fingers between the hard materia._  
Yoongi turns his head and Taehyung nods as soon as he's seated savely. The dragon spreads his huge wings and again he jumps into the air.  
_Taehyung lets out a surprised yelp and closes his eyes, as his stomach turns a bit and he grabs onto Yoongi harder, but as soon as the rough start is over, he relaxes and opens his eyes again._  
They are already high up in the air and from time to time Yoongi's wings flap to keep them steady.  
_Taehyung looks around and can't keep little happy squeals to himself._  
He's able to see the capital beneath them, small houses and tiny spots that are probably humans. Even the palace looks small and Taehyung grins.“This is so amazing, hyung! Thank you!“, he screams, because the wind in his ears is loud and he's sure that without raising his voice Yoongi won't be able to hear him.

 

Taehyung knows Yoongi since he's born and the older has been his guardian since he's able to remember. He had been his father's guardian before and was a part of the royal family for a long time. Yoongi even told him once, that he stopped counting his age decades ago and Taehyung still tries to find a hint about the older's real age. Yoongi's mate Chiwon is Namjoon's guardian.  
The two dragons are not only their guardians, they also support them with their fighting skills.  
Taehyung sighs and looks into the blue, cloudless sky, when another memory invades his mind.

 

 _Taehyung grabs the handle of the wooden sword harder, when the taller boy with the dirty blonde hair runs towards him with an evil grin on his face. He sends a quick glance to Yoongi, who's standing at the edge of the battlefield, arms crossed infront of his chest and eyebrows risen._  
„ _Focus, Taehyung-ah“, he told him before the show battle started and Taehyung tries his best to dodge or block the other boy's hits._  
It's not so easy for him since the knight apprentice is about one and a half head taller than him, more muscular and around five or six years older than thirteen year old Taehyung.  
„ _I told you to focus!“, Yoongi's loud voice snaps him out of his thoughts, but it's a bit too late._  
The older boy's weapon hits his right arm hard and Taehyung hisses in pain, then he's rudely pushed to the ground and the taller boy towers over him, grins at him provocantly.  
„ _How can you be our king some day, when you're not able to defend yourself?“, he asks quietly, it's nothing more than a whisper, but Taehyung's sensitive ears hear everything, even when the stinging pain in his right arm is prominent and Taehyung's sure it's broken, „How will you be able to defend an entire nation?“_  
The older boy continues and the provocative smirk already turns into a despised expression.  
_Both males look up, when the king's deep voice calls over the square._  
„ _Get up and continue, Taehyung!“_  
_The prince's warm eyes lock with his father's stern ones and he gets to his feet, grabs the wooden sword again and looks at the other boy. „I'll show you that I'm not weak...“, he growls and the other laughs. „Yeah, come on, make daddy proud, little prince!“_  
Taehyung ends up heavily bruised, his father sends him dissaproving glances and his mother looks at him worriedly, when he walks away from the training ground, his opponent's eyes piercing his back.

 

Queen Eunkyung, Taehyung's mother, was the most beautiful woman the young prince has ever seen in his entire life. She had honey blonde hair and soft, tan skin, like her youngest son. Eunkyung was born in the Southern Desert and she owned the temper of a desert flower - strong and adamant, regardless gentle and caring, but also authoritative if needed.  
When shifted into her fox form, the female Viret had soft, sand-colored fur and a slim, elegant body.  
Virets had been the ruler species for centuries, always of delicate and ethereal build, gorgeous and surrounded by a stunning aura  
From his birth until their last encounter before the war Taehyung and his mother always shared a special bond, a strong bond and the blonde was beyond desperate when his mother died, because he wasn't able to bid her farewell properly. At least he was able to keep the promise he gave her.

 

 _Taehyung lets go of Namjoon and smiles at him, then he gives the older's fiance Seokjin a quick hug, before he turns to his mother. Eunkyung's skillfully braided blonde hair is moving in the soft breeze and she looks at her son with tears in her eyes, when she takes his hands into her smaller ones, her thumb brushing over Taehyung's knuckles._  
„ _Please take care of yourself, dear“, she murmurs, when she pulls the already taller boy into her arms and hugs him tightly. Taehyung takes a deep breath and inhales the faint scent of incense and jasmine, dried date and fresh figs and he wants to hold his mother in his arms forever._  
He nods and pressed her delicate body closer to his own, hears her laugh. That melodious laughter is something Taehyung hopes he'll never forget.  
_Eunkyung breaks away and looks at her son with her warm, amber-colored eyes._  
„ _Make sure you'll come back alive“, she says, Taehyung nods again and Eunkyung kisses his cheek softly._  
„ _Quite the sentimentalities...“, they suddenly hear the king's voice and Taehyung sighs. He lets go of his mother and smiles. „I'll see you, when we're back“, he murmures and then, with a last soft squeeze to her small hand, he turns around and walks away._

 

„And now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living“, Taehyung murmurs, tears streaming down his face.  
His father died in the war and due to the damn mating bond, his parents were sharing, his mother was forced to die as well. One mate can't live without the other, so when one of them dies, the other follows immediately. When one mate leaves and takes too long to return, the counterpart turns insane, but this bond also allows the connected mates to feel the deepest emotions and hear the most treasured thoughts of their significant other.  
Taehyung sighs when he thinks about his own mate.  
Jungkook is, next to the ever present memories of his deceased mother, the most important person in his life, his soulmate, his everything, especially after their relationship never had been an easy one according to Taehyung's heritage and Jungkook's outlaw rank. They went though so much and nevertheless Taehyung pushed him away after the occurrences on the battlefield one year ago.

  
_Taehyung's body stiffens, when he feels the soft fingertips ghosting over the edge of the gaping wound on his lower back. He's supposed to feel better with the mage's effort to heal him, but Jungkook's presence just hurts him more and the tickling magical sparks, that usually let him sense happiness, only makes him want to curl into a loop and hide under his blanket from the rest of the world._  
_The prince squeezes his eyes shut and silent tears run over his reddened cheeks, while his fingernails dug into his palms._  
„ _Jungkook... go away...“, he whispers, voice wavering and heavy and the soft warmth disappears._  
„ _What?“, the younger asks, when he walks around his mate to look into his face, but the blonde looks away._  
„ _Go away...“, he repeats, now his voice is barely audible and Jungkook swallows. „Don't do this, Taehyung...“, the dark-haired bit his lower lip, „I just want to help you.“_  
„ _And I don't want your help... leave me alone... just go... GO!“  
And Jungkook retreats, when he sees the faint red shade in Taehyung's brown eyes, a clear sign of hurt and anger. The mage slowly walks though the door, passes Namjoon and Jimin, who look at him with a pityful glance and then their eyes are back on Taehyung, who falls to his bed face first and hides his tears in his pillow._

 

It had been Yoongi who helped Taehyung open up to Jungkook again. The Dreakey's always the voice of reason and after explaining the beauty of the bond to Taehyung once again, the young prince let his mate back inside his head and heart.  
The blonde sighs, when a lizard climbs up his arm and over his shoulder, then down the other arm and after a moment a muscular arm slips around Taehyung's waist and pulls him against a firm chest.  
"I hate it when you lock me out of your mind...", he hears a well-known voice and a delicate finger wipes the tears from his cheek, after Jungkook softly places his head on Taehyung's shoulder.  
The older sighs and nods. "I know", he says and leans his head against Jungkook's, "But I don't want you to see this ugly side of me. And you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big boy already, I can take care of myself, Jungkook."  
"I know that, but that doesn't stop me from feeling uncomfortable when I'm not around you. And especially when I don't know where you are."  
Taehyung still has secrets and Jungkook has no other choice to accept them, so he simply presses a soft kiss to the spot under Taehyung's ear, where the infinity-sign, their mark of connection is located.  
Taehyung hums contentedly and they sit together for a moment until Jungkook starts speaking: "Your brother is looking for you. You know, it's time." The older whines a little and nuzzles his body against Jungkook's, then he asks: "Can't we just sit here for a while and forget the world and the coronation?" Jungkook chuckles slightly. "I'd love that, but I don't think we can. Namjoon-hyung was already worried that you won't show up." Taehyung sighs and mumbles: "I would've been there, but maybe a bit too late..."  
Jungkook grunts slightly, before he gets up, walks around the bench and reaches his hand out to his mate, who takes it a bit hesitantly but then he stands up. The younger squeezes his hand, then he lets go of his hand and turns towards the tombstones where in artful letters King Wonshik's and Queen Eunkyung's name are engraved in.  
After a moment of silence, he simply bows infront of the huge stones and remains in this position for a few seconds. Taehyung looks at his mate and again he feels tears in his eyes.  
As soon as Jungkook straightens his body and walks towards the older, he hugs him and kisses him softly. After a moment they break away again and Taehyung flashes Jungkook a soft smile. "Thank you", he says, "For still showing them respect."  
Jungkook shakes his head and replies: "They were both amazing people, so there's no reason to not showing them the respect they deserved when they were alive. I always looked up to your parents."  
Taehyung leans his head against Jungkook's chest for a moment, until he hears the faint sound of trumpets and bells in the city and sighs.  
"We should go, right?" Jungkook hums and suddenly feels the nervosity radiating from his mate.  
He slides his arm around his waist while they walk and looks at him with a soft and loving smile.  
"You don't have to be nervous, Taehyung. I'm by your side and I'll stay here."


	3. 2 - Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic written parts are Tae's memories

With his arms behind his back, Taehyung stands in the throne room and watches how Namjoon walks down the path to the throne, where Seokjin's already waiting and next to him an Aigan-Druid, who's supposed to hand Namjoon the crown. Taehyung sighs and bites his lower lip, when yet again another memory flows into his head.

 

„ _You called for us, father?“, Namjoon confidently steps into the throne room, followed by Taehyung, who looks slightly uncomfortable, as always when he has to stand infront of his father. „Yes“, the king nods slowly and points at the area infront of his throne, „I have an important announcement to make.“ Namjoon frowns and walks to the spot their father wants them to stand and Taehyung follows him. The younger sighs and plays with his fingers nervously, when he feels King Wonshik's piercing gaze on him._

„ _Taehyung“, the king starts, „After watching you over all those years and after contemplating a lot, I've decided that I take the right to claim the throne away from you.“ The ruler's eyes are cold and unrepentant. Taehyung looks up and stares at his father, who then continues talking. „You're still too childish, too playful and you don't know anything about diplomacy. You won't be able to lead our kingdom well... You're going to lead the army instead“, he says and Namjoon gasps quietly next to Taehyung. The younger brother just nods and even without his father telling him, he knows that another reason is also his bond with Jungkook. Wonshik never liked the idea of his children being mated with an outlaw, with a lizard to be exact and Taehyung crossed a line, when he engraved the bonding sign into the Kirgian's skin and let him do the same to him. Taehyung knows exactly, why his father took his birth right from him, but he isn't even sad._

„ _Namjoon“, the king's deep voice says then, „You'll be our new king when the time is right.“ Taehyung glances over to his brother and sees him biting his lower lip as well. The older seems not to be too happy about their father's decision, because he starts talking: „But father...“ He stops, when he feels Taehyung's hand touching his upper arm. The younger smiles at him, before he looks at King Wonshik. „I accept your decision, father. May I go now?“, he asks and the king gives him a short nod. He has said everything he wanted to tell his sons, so there's no need for Taehyung to stay longer in the throne room._

_He turns around and walks through the huge double wing door into the long hallway and lets out a deep breath. He's relieved and a huge burden seems to fall from his shoulders. A bright smile appears on his lips and he starts walking, when Namjoon calls for him. Taehyung stops and turns around, when his brother approaches him and puts both hands on his shoulders. „I'm sorry, Tae. I never wanted him to go that far...“, he apologizes and Taehyung nods. „I know, hyung. It's not your fault and it's pretty fine. Don't worry. I never felt like I would be a good king and always thought you'd be the better one. You heard him, I'm too childish, too playful. I love having fun too much to be a good king, but that's fine, because he's right.“ He gently bumps his fist against Namjoon's arm, „You're going to rule the entire nation well, better than I ever would and I'm happy that he noticed it.“ Then he yelps in surprise, when Namjoon pulls him into his arms and hugs him tightly._

„ _I love you, little brother“, he says quietly and Taehyung smiles. „I know, hyung. I love you too.“_

 

Taehyung blinks rapidly, when Jungkook gently nudges his side and realizes quickly that the ceremony is over already. Everyone claps for the new king, he hears chants of „Long live the king!“ and with a bit of delay, Taehyung starts clapping as well as joins the chants. „You're spacing out“, he whispers and Taehyung quickly shakes his head, even when he knows that Jungkook is right. „I was just thinking a bit“, he replies and Jungkook grins. „Of course you were“, he says and looks back to the front, the cheeky grin still plastered on his lips and Taehyung groans slightly. Why again is he so in love with that brat?

After a while of standing and waiting, Taehyung walks towards his brother, who's already waiting for him with slightly open arms and they hug each other. A whisper goes through the audience, because usually everyone has to bow infront of the new king, even the relatives, but Namjoon and Taehyung just decided to change this. When they break apart, Taehyung smiles at the older and says: „Congratulations, hyung. You deserve it“, before he moves over to Seokjin and smirks at him mischievously. He bows slightly and Seokjin frowns, when he says with a teasing tone: „My Queen!“ The older sends him a forced smile and hisses through gritted teeth: „I want to hit you so bad, Taehyung! So bad, but I can't...“ The younger giggles and then he waits for Jungkook. He takes his hand and they walk away, always watched by the audience.

Most of them are already used to their prince being mated with a lizard, but Jungkook is still not one of the most loved people in the kingdom.

 

Yoongi leans against the wall, a glass of wine in his hand and his eyes constantly on Taehyung. „What are you thinking about?“, a slightly taller male with dark-brown hair steps next to him and Yoongi looks up to him. „Chiwon-ah...“, he sends his mate a gentle smile, before he locks his eyes to Taehyung, who's talking to Jungkook, before the younger pecks his lips gently and walks away.

„Hyung?“, the other Dreakey catches Yoongi's attention again and the older hands him his glass. „I still think that he's the legimate king“, he says and Chiwon grins. „Are you jealous?“, he asks and Yoongi frowns. „Jealous?“, he repeats and his mate nods. „Because I'm the one who's protecting the king now“, he explains and Yoongi huffs in annoyance. „Do you really think so?“, he asks and Chiwon shrugs. „You've been the King's Guardian all your life. Isn't it weird that you're not protecting him anymore?“, the younger dragon asks and Yoongi smiles. He understands now that Chiwon wants to tease him partly, but the other part of him is just worried.

„Don't worry“, he says, „I'm fine with it and by the way, my dear, you'll probably die sooner than I do.“ The smile Chiwon has on his lips falters and he stares at Yoongi, who grins, before he sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. „Thanks for reminding me, love... So I guess being the King's Guardian isn't always the biggest honor, huh?“, he asks and Yoongi laughs. The older dragon reaches out his hand and gently pats Chiwon's cheek.

 

Taehyung whines, when he feels arms slide around his torso and a warm body presses against his back. He immediately relaxes, when he inhales the soft fragrance of the Old Ivory Woodlands, where the biggest Acasant pack lives. „Chim“, he murmurs and leans against the older's chest and smiles. „How do you feel?“, his best friend asks and places his chin on Taehyung's shoulder. „I'm fine“, he replies, „The people are looking at me like I was left out, because Joonie-hyung is the king now, but they usually forget that I never wanted to be king, so I'm pretty fine now.“ He smiles and Jimin chuckles. „I'm happy that you're not the king“, he admits, „Now we can still fool around together.“ Taehyung smiles, but then he squeals, when he feels Jimin's small fangs dig into his shoulder playfully.

„Did you just bite me?“, he asks dumbfounded and Jimin laughs. „I did.“ „You just bit your prince!“ „Yes and he wasn't tasty“, the older teases and whinces a bit, when he hears Jungkook's voice behind himself. „Who bit who?“, the youngest asks and Jimin lets go of Taehyung, laughs awkwardly. „Nobody bit anyone“, he replies and Jungkook huffs. „It's not my mate's task to ease your sexual frustration“, he retorts, „I know someone, who really wants to do this instead.“ „And what if I want your mate to ease my frustration?“, Jimin asks and Jungkook raises his brows. He crosses his arms infront of his chest and walks towards Jimin, stops right infront of him and says: „Well, little one, then we have to fight!“ „Little one?“, Jimin repeats and Jungkook grins, before he shifts his form and quickly crawls over to Jimin and into his pant leg. Jimin immediately starts laughing and squirming and even Taehyung has a hard time to suppress his laughter. After a while Jungkook's head peeks out of the sleeve of Jimin's shirt and he playfully bites his wrist. The older squeaks. „Okay, okay, Jungkookie, I give up! Spare me, please, spare me!“, he laughs and Jungkook's head vanishes underneath the fabric again, then he reappears on the collar and climbs down his body, only to shift back as soon as he reaches the ground and pulls Taehyung into his arms, who snuggles against his chest and giggles. „My mate“, Jungkook exclaims and Jimin grins. „Possessive, huh?“, he says and Jungkook nods. Then he sighs and looks at Jimin, while he pulls Taehyung a bit closer, the older gently places his hand on Jungkook's arm. „You know he's your mate“, he starts and Jimin groans. „Can't you just stop this, Jungkook?“, he asks and rolls his eyes, „I don't want to hear things like this anymore...“ He stops when he sees Hoseok walking towards them. Taehyung frowns, when he spots him too. He dislikes the Ivory Woodlands pack's alpha, a talented fighter, but Taehyung has his solid reasons. Hoseok bows infront of him. „My prince...“, he says quitely, but he still feels uncomfortable when he's inside the castle's thick stone walls. Taehyung sends him a faint nod, then he wiggles himself out of Jungkook's embrace and walks away. Jimin sighs and follows his best friend.

Jungkook looks after them, then he turns towards his best friend. „He knows that it wasn't your fault“, he says and Hoseok shrugs. „You tell me each time this happens...“, he replies, „But I'm not sure anymore... It's probably better to leave. I don't even like being inside those walls.“ „Hyung...“, Jungkook starts but Hoseok shakes his head. „It's okay. I just go. Jimin-ah will probably stay for a while, he feels quite comfortable here.“ Hoseok smiles slightly when he watches the small male in a short distance, talking to Taehyung. Then he turns his head to his best friend again, lifts his hand as goodbye and leaves. Jungkook sighs. It's not that easy for him to spend time with Hoseok, his best friend since their childood, because Taehyung dislikes him so much.

 

„You know, he's a good guy“, Taehyung says and Jimin looks at him with a deep frown. „You don't even like him“, he reminds his best friend and Taehyung nods. „But that doesn't mean that I can't appreciate that he's a good guy. Jungkook is his friend since they're kids, so there needs to be somthing really good inside of him. And he's your mate, Chim. Be proud, he's the pack's leader.“

Jimin huffs slightly. „I don't want to be mated yet...“, he says and Taehyung laughs. „As far as I know you're not, even when I'm sure that he'd be a rather good lover, don't you think?“ He sees a faint blush on Jimin's cheeks and grins. „Stop this, Tae... that's not fair...“, Jimin complains and Taehyung shakes his head. „No, it's probably not fair, but you're stupid to let him slip away just because you're too proud. And even when it's just a casual hook-up, Chim. Think about this“, he smiles, „He already left.“ Jimin nods. „He feels uncomfortable in here. That's another reason why we're probably not compatible. I prefer being here and you know this.“ Still Taehyung smiles. „I know and you're always welcome here. Now go and stop being an idiot“, he encourages his best friend and Jimin snorts, but he hugs Taehyung, before he walks away. The prince looks after him for a while, before he shivers slightly, when he feels muscular arms slide around his waist and he smiles. He turns his head to look at Jungkook and the younger places a gentle kiss on his lips.

„Let's go“, Taehyung says and Jungkook nods.

 

Accompanied by soft giggles and interrupted by several stops against walls, Taehyung and Jungkook make their way towards their chambers, leaving the laughter and noises of the festivities behind. Taehyung entangles his fingers in Jungkook's dark hair, while the younger gently nibbles on his neck, while they stumble towards the door. With a few difficulties and Jungkook detaching his lips from Taehyung's neck, he opens the door and with a soft thud the prince bumps against the wooden surface, that gives in under his weight. Jungkook's arms around him keeps him from falling to the ground and he clings to the younger, who turns around and gently presses him to the next wall. Taehyung sighs and leans his head against the stones to enjoy the pressure of Jungkook's body against his, his strong arms around his waist. Taehyung squeaks a bit, when Jungkook lifts him up and he wraps his legs around the younger, who carries him over to their bed, but stops midway.

„W-what...?“, he gasps and Taehyung pulls his head back slightly to look at Jungkook. „What's wrong?“, he asks and frowns, puts his legs to the ground to turn around and follows Jungkook's eyes. The younger stares at the bed and when Taehyung does the same a strangled noise leaves his mouth.

A small lizard, pierced by an arrow, lies on the bed. Jungkook's eyes flicker around the room, when Taehyung lets out a deafening scream and he pulls the other closer. Only a short moment after, the door bursts open and Yoongi stumbles inside. He looks around frantically for a moment, until he also spots the dead reptile on the bed and hisses. „It starts again...“, the dragon murmurs and Jungkook swallows, while he gently presses Taehyung's head against his chest and strokes his hair softly, trying to calm his mate down.

 


	4. 3 - Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for violence, character injury and murder (minor character death)

Yoongi has always been a very cautious person. Since he was born he had been the guardian of Thealyra's kings and that lead to being especially careful and sceptical. But after the incident in the castle two weeks ago, he's even more cautious and nervous. And the most important festival in Thealyra's history around the corner isn't making things easier...

After everyone calmed down again, he decided to double the guards and Taehyung came to him the next day, asking him to give his mate a personal guardian – the best one he knows. Yoongi hesitated for no second, he even knew already who was the right one to guard Jungkook and only a few hours later he introduced Eunha to the prince and his mate. Yoongi trained Eunha himself and he trusts her very much, so she's the right choice. Jungkook's not very happy about this, but he accepts the female Dreakey with a slight grumble, because he knows, that Taehyung won't let him argue.

Not only Yoongi is busy with the preparations for the Lantern Festival to honor the ancestors. Everywhere in Uriah people are dyeing parchment in different colors and draw different animals on it. Others are busy with making lanterns out of the parchment and adding carriers for candles to them. The capital is decorated with flowers and even more candles, with small paper lanterns and Yoongi hates himself, when he walks through the streets and isn't able to enjoy the thought of his favorite festival.

He knows, being the head guard never is easy and that he's always tense when any kind of festival nears, but so far nothing really happend and he almost forgot about the group of people in Uriah, that still has issues with accepting that their prince's mate is a _Lizard._ They were calm for too long and after King Wonshik's death Yoongi really thought that any attack against Jungkook would stop... But his thoughts were wrong and now he pays the price for it with being especially nervous...

 

Taehyung is nervous too. He knows that some people still hate that he chose Jungkook as his mate, but he couldn't care less. He loves Jungkook and he has always been sure that people would never try to kill him, because their bond would kill Taehyung as well. Until now, because the dead lizard on their shared bed tells another story. It's a clear threat to Jungkook's life and Taehyung hates this. Even Yoongi introducing Eunha as Jungkook's personal guard wasn't helping him as much as he has hoped. She surely is a talented fighter and a guard with outstanding senses, but he just isn't able to trust her completely.

He trusts Yoongi, but he doesn't know Eunha and she just is resposible for Jungkook's life now. All Taehyung wants to do at the moment is to hide Jungkook somewhere, where nobody could find him, but he exactly knows that the younger would never agree to this. So they're here now, infront of the castle, in a crowded place and Taehyung has no chance to enjoy the beautiful setting. He's looking at the colorful decoration, the flowers and candles infront of Thealyra's beautiful night sky, but he barely notices it. He notices the many guards even better, who are standing around the oval place, eyes on the many people and Taehyung sighs. Like Yoongi, he has always loved the Lantern Festival, but this year it's something different. He feels Jungkook's eyes on himself and the younger takes his hand in his own, squeezes it slightly and Taehyung turns his head to his beloved. He smiles a bit, but Jungkook sees immediatly that his smile isn't reaching his eyes and he sighs. „Don't worry too much“, he says, „We're well protected.“ Taehyung nods, then he looks to the front again.

Ahead of him and Jungkook, Namjoon and Seokjin are walking hand in hand and Chiwon is very attentive. He's accompanied by a tall, bulky Dreakey, Taehyung doesn't know him. Yoongi and Eunha walk behind him and Jungkook. Eunha's a slender woman with round cheeks, big dark eyes and always a pouty look on her face. Her dark-brown hair goes down to her shoulders and in her iron grip she holds a lance with a green-golden handle, summits forming a sun shortly before the blade starts and Taehyung knows from Yoongi's telling that she's amazing with her weapon. Maybe Taehyung should trust her more.

He's pulled out of his thoughts, when Namjoon hands him a light purple paper lantern with black fox outlines drawn on it. The king smiles at him and Taehyung takes the lantern, smiles back at him. It's a tradition in Thealyra, the king always enlightens the first paper lantern and sends it towards the sky, but since their parents died last year, Namjoon changed the rules a bit. He knows, how much Taehyung loved to enlighten the candle when he was a child, so he decided that he and his brother will lit their lanterns together. A druid hands both of them long twigs with a small flame burning and again Namjoon smiles at Taehyung. They lit their candles and watch how they slowly start floating towards the sky. Taehyung thinks about his mother while he watches the lantern and he's also reminded of his grandmother, whom he loved a lot too and misses dearly. The crowd errupts into loud cheers and applauses, as soon as the lanterns float above the smallest tower of the castle and soon more lanterns ascend to the starry sky. A warm, orange light shines down on Uriah's people and once again Taehyung remembers why he loves the Lantern Festival so much. They watch the lanterns until they disappear in the darkness and after that, the festivities start. People offer food on the street, performers show their dances and some even present short acts on a stage in the center of the capital. For a moment Taehyung's able to forget that they're expecting something dangerous and laughs happily about a group of toddlers showing off their dance to the crowed. „They're adorable“, he whispers into Jungkook's ear, who stands close to him, a bowl of frozen fruits covered with powdered sugar in his hand and Taehyung steals a strawberry from the bowl. He moans slightly, when the cool fruit touches his tongue and he starts wondering again how people are able to freeze the fruits and keep their fresh taste. Jungkook smiles at him and agrees.

Namjoon excuses himself and Seokjin after a while, because they have to talk to some important people and Taehyung and Jungkook decide to stroll around the streets a bit more, accompanied by Yoongi and Eunha. On each corner they're greeted by at least two guards who keep the town safe and Taehyung is grateful that Yoongi is such a good leader to them. They know exactly what they have to do and are loyal to the head guard. Of course Yoongi had some problems with some very special guards who wanted to take over his rank in the past, but they left the circle of guards very soon. „Should we visit the artist quarter?“, Jungkook asks after a while of greeting people and walking around and Taehyung argrees. He loves the delicate drawings on the walls of the artist quarter and every year the people who live their surprise him with their huge creativity. „Let's go“, he says, when a movement in the crowd catches his attention. From the corner of his eye he sees Hoseok, waving rapidly with both arms in the air, squeezes his body through the many people and Taehyung's about to tell Jungkook, when he notices that the older's face doesn't show happiness. A second later the Acasant Alpha shifts into his wolf form during a jump and this isn't a good sign. Taehyung had no idea what's going on, but out of instinct he pushes Jungkook to the ground, the younger groans, when his body hits the hard stones and looks at Taehyung surprised, but soon he's covered by Hoseok's big, furry body and the wolf howls in pain. The crowd falls silent immediatly and Taehyung notices a long arrow in Hoseok's flank. The wolf shifts back and grabs Jungkook's collar. „Archer...“, he murmurs, his hand shakes when he points at a roof farther away, „Over there...“ Tremors jolt through his body, his eyes are lidded and he looks around frantically, hisses, when Jungkook grabs the arrow. Taehyung stares at them, when his mate pulls the missile out of Hoseok's flesh and the older screams in pain again, before he faints.

 

Jungkook pushes his hair out of his face with one hand, while he examines the wound on Hoseok's side. The rim is lacerated, what is probably his fault because he pulled the arrow out roughly, but he clearly sees how the flesh decays. „It's a poison...“, he murmurs, more to himself than to Jimin, who sits next to Hoseok and holds his hand. The Alpha is still unconcious and Jungkook is rather glad. „What poison?“, Jimin asks with a small voice, but the Kirgian hears him and looks up, puts the forceps aside and sighs. „I have no idea“, he admits and looks at the arrow on the table. The barbed arrowhead is covered in Hoseok's blood and Jungkook bites his lower lip. There were so many guards in the area and Hoseok was the only one who noticed the archer on the roof... „What do you mean, you have no idea?“, Jimin asks, a bit louder, „You're the healer, you have to know.“ „But I've never seen a poison like this...“, the younger says, bending over the wound again, then he grabs a scalpel, before he looks at Jimin again. „I'll save him. I'll do anything to save him, I promise! Now please hold his hand, I don't know what he might sense in his state...“ Jimin nods and grabs Hoseok's hand stronger, bends down and presses his forehead agains Hoseok's sweaty one. „I'm here, hyung... I'm not going away, okay?“, he murmurs and closes his eyes, when Jungkook digs the small knife into the alpha's skin to cut away the rotten flesh. „It's fast...“, he murmurs, because there's more and he sighs, „Makes no sense to cut it away... I need to stop the process...“ „You need to find an antidote...“, Jimin says and gently strokes Hoseok's face, while he looks at the wound. It's not even bleeding anymore, what means that the flesh is rotten. „I know...“, Jungkook stands up from his chair and takes the arrow from the table, before he turns around to walk into the small room next door. „Hey, Jungkook...“, Jimin says before he vanishes inside and Jungkook turns his head, „You're the best, I know this. Only you can save him...“ Jungkook nods and walks into the room.

Then he puts on leather gloves and takes a cotton patch out of a glass bowl and wipes it over the arrowhead. A faint trace of blood remains on the cotton patch, because it's almost dry, but that's not what catches Jungkook's interest. „It kills cells...“, he murmurs, when he sees the cotton darken and molder, „Surely it's herbal and...“ Jungkook reaches his hand out to a bookshelf and he freezes in his movement, when a strong emotion hits him like a rock – overwhelming wrath...

 

Taehyung crosses his arms infront of his chest, not really caring that the small knife cuts through the fabic of his shirt and a bit into the skin of his arm, when he looks at the half-shifted male Khoret infront of him despiteous. Eunha caught him, when he was about to disappear into the woods and they brought him into the dungeon as soon as possible. The hyena is already bleeding from various cuts in his face and on his bare torso and it's just one hour since Yoongi left him alone with Taehyung. „Spit it out!“, Taehyung yells, but he keeps his lips shut and the prince quivers from restraint anger and drives his knife into the Khoret's shoulder. The man cries out in pain, but no word leaves his lips and when the pain ebbs away slowly, he just smirks at Taehyung. „Try more, little prince...“, he challenges and Taehyung lets out a low, dangerous growl. „Seriously?“, Taehyung hisses, „You're trying to provoke me? In your position?“ He laughs slightly and walks closer to the man, runs his hand almost gently through his sweaty hair and then pulls the knife out of his flesh and throws it away. A second later Taehyung digs his finger into the cut and again a pained scream leaves the Khoret's mouth, but that's not all. He slides his thumb along his jaw and up his cheek. „You're nothing... do you listen? Nothing...“, he murmurs, before he presses his thumb into the other's eye, hard and unyielding, „You're not even worth living...“ The male infront of him pants heavily and moves his lips. Taehyung smirks evilly. „I can't hear you, you need to talk louder...“, he says, voice dripping with faked sweetness and he pulls his finger out of the cut on his victim's shoulder, but his thumb still pushes against his eyeball. „Some... someone in the castle...“, the Khoret gasps with a weak voice, „Someone of a higher rank...“ Taehyung frowns and lets go of the other's eye. „Who?“, he asks and the Hyena shrugs, panting hard. „I don't know... I'm just a small wheel in the gear...“ Without another word Taehyung turns around and picks up the knife from the ground. „Well... that's a small hint...“, he turns around again and walks back to the Khoret. He grins and sits down on his lap. The other's eyes widen, when he raises the knife and presses it against his throat, draws a small streamlet of blood already. „But you've done something unforgiving...“, the blonde says and the hyena whimpers. „Please...“, he begs, his body shaking, „My prince...“ „Begging now?“, Taehyung asks and rolls his eyes, before he huffs and runs his tongue over his bottom lip, „So pathetic...“ Then he slices the Khoret's throath with a smooth movement from left to right and nothing more than a strangled gargle leaves his mouth. Warm blood splashes all over Taehyung when the door is pushed open violently and the prince turns his head to see the newcomer. „Taehyung...“, Namjoon gasps, when he sees his blood-covered brother sitting in a dead man's lap. „Hm?“, the younger asks, when he wipes some of the blood from his cheek with his thumb and then licks it away. Namjoon gags slightly.

 

Jungkook holds onto the wooden tabletop with both hands, while he pants hard, eyes wide. „Tae...Taehyung...“, he murmurs, shocked and shaken by the many emotions hitting his body a while ago, but shortly after he felt nothing. There was a deep darkness and vacancy and Jungkook has never witnessed something like this before. It takes him a while to calm is raging heart and his breath down again, when his gaze falls to the book on the ground. _„Toxic Plants and Antidotes“_ the title says and Jungkook picks it up from the ground, quickly scrolls through the pages and emits a victorious scream when he finally finds the plant he looks for. „Midnight Lily...“, he murmurs and bites his lower lip. One of the most poisonous flowers in the country and hardest to recognize... no wonder that it took him so long to find it.

Jungkook rushes over to a small shelf with tiny drawers and pulls a few of them open to brew an antidote, when he hears the door to his examination room open.

 

Jimin wipes his eyes, that are slightly red from the tears that slipped out of them from time to time and he sniffles a bit. „Why are you crying?“, he suddenly hears Hoseok's weak voice and looks into his face. The older's eyes are open and he smiles at him. „H-hyung...“, Jimin stammers and Hoseok threads his fingers through his blonde hair. „Yes, I'm here“, he says and another tear slips from the corner of his eye, before he leans down and burries his face in Hoseok's shoulder, who hugs him, a bit surprised. „It was just an arrow, Jimin-ah, nothing big...“, he says and Jimin slaps his shoulder gently, before he looks up again. „Just an arrow? Shut up, idiot!“, he nags, before he swallows and presses his lips to Hoseok's softly. „Don't you dare to die before you claim me, do you hear that? I'll follow you to the realm of death and beat you alive again!“ Hoseok laughs. „I'm not going to die. I have too many plans“, he says and cups Jimin's cheek with his hand, „So many things I want to do together with you. I won't die.“ „Good“, the younger snorts and looks away, while he's blushing. The door opens and Taehyung enters, raises his eyebrows and grins slightly, when he sees Jimin's flushed face. „Everything seems to be okay here“, he says and walks towards the two Acasants, looks at their intertwined hands. „Chim, can I talk to Hoseok for a moment?“, he asks and the younger nods, runs his fingers over the older's cheek once again and then stands up from his chair to join Jungkook.

„That was very brave...“, Taehyung murmurs and sits down in the chair, while he looks at Hoseok. The older shrugs. „He's my best friend“, he says, a bit monotone and not really sure how he should react, „And he's like my brother, you know that.“ Taehyung nods, before he sighs. Hoseok's sacrifice is probably a step into the right direction for him and Taehyung. „I might not be able to forgive you everything, but...“, Taehyung starts but he's quickly interrupted by Hoseok's heavily shaking body and he looks into his face to see how his eyes roll back into his head. Taehyung jumps up and knocks over the chair in the process. Inwardly he screams Jungkook's name, who immediatly storms out of the small room, followed by Jimin. „Tae, hold his arm“, the Kirgian shouts and Taehyung does as he said. Moments later a syringe slides into Hoseok's vein and Jungkook injects a green, sticky substance. After a while Hoseok calms down, but again he's unconscious.

 


	5. 4 - Sanity

Jungkook ties a knot into the cotton bandage and stands up, then he looks at Jimin. „It might take a while until he wakes up again, because the antidote needs to take an effect. His temperature might

rise, but you don't have to worry. A fever usually is a good sign“, he explains to the worried Acasant infront of him. „And how long does it take until he wakes up again?“, Jimin asks with a shivering voice and looks at Hoseok. He isn't lying at the lounger in Jungkook's examination room anymore. He's been brought into one of the guest rooms in the castle and Jimin's going to stay with him as well. „I don't know“, Jungkook says and Jimin frowns, wants to say something, but Jungkook continues already: „It depends, really. It's hard to say, but Hoseok-hyung is strong. He was already awake again, right? He's going to come back to you. And he's stable now. His vital signs are fine and he's calm, no seizures during the last hours. That's good, really.“ Jimin nodded, then he grabs Jungkook's wrist, because the younger wants to leave. „Thank you“, he murmurs, but the Kirgian just shakes his head. „There's really no need to thank me. He's my best friend and he did this to protect me, so giving my best to save his life now is the least I can do. Try and get some sleep, hyung. You're exhausted too.“ Jimin nods, because Jungkook is right. He's been awake almost all day and night and he really needs some rest. „And don't hesitate to come to me when something is weird, okay?“, the younger adds, then he leaves the room and closes the door behind himself. For a moment Jungkook leans against the wooden surface of the door and takes a few deep breaths, before he slowly walks towards the bedroom he shares with Taehyung. He's still shaken by the darkness he witnessed earlier and he's started to wondering what storms are truly raging deep inside his mate and what horrendous secrets he's really hiding. With slow steps he walks through the stone-covered hallways, enlightened by the same magical light bulbs that illuminate Uriah during night and he almost doesn't realizes Eunha, who's following him in a small distance.

Caught in his thoughts, Jungkook enters his bedroom and looks at Taehyung, who's staring back at him, while he sits on the edge of their bed.

„Did you kill him?“, Jungkook asks. Taehyung's face hardens and he nods. „I know that you already know the answer, but yes, I did.“ „And why?“ „Because that's what I'm supposed to do with traitors...“, Taehyung replies and Jungkook frowns. „Wasn't there any other thing you could've done?“, he asks, „Was it really necessary to end his life?“ „Why? Are you sorry for him? He freaking tried to kill you! Possibly even tried to kill me as well. And he's just some useless shit who certainly doesn't deserve to breathe.“, the prince sighs and rubs his temple. His mind is still a mess and he has a really hard time to calm down and now Jungkook is cornering so much about that traitor. Isn't he happy that a part of the threat they had to face is now... just freaking dead? On the other hand Jungkook is a healer and has such a soft heart sometimes, Taehyung sometimes tends to forget that. The Kirgian just stares at his mate, contemplating what to say next, what his next step has to be. All these feelings he had to witness eralier are still hunting him and he just wishes to forget them but at the same time he's almost dying to explore the darkness of Taehyung's mind.

„Don't you think the time has finally come to tell me what happened to you?“, he says barely audible and sits down next to the older, worry clearly written all over his face. „I want to- no I need to understand what's going on in your mind. I want to help you but until now you refused to let me in. And I accepted because I really thought I'd protect you like that. That I'd let you protect yourself but... don't you see that it's not working?“, he takes Taehyung's hand in his and gently runs his thumb over the smooth skin. Uncomfortable silence takes over and when Jungkook looks up to meet his mate's gaze he's so sure to see a flicker of hurt, pain and utter confusion in his eyes. It's a rare sight because the prince barely allows himself to lower his guard even the slightest. It pains him that Taehyung is so conflicted and he wants to help him so badly.

„Too much.“, Taehyung suddenly whispers. „It's too much.“, he sounds so broken and a new wave of emotions washes over him, totally overwhelming him. Just what... have they really done to this once so pure boy? And right as he leans in to whisper sweet nothings into his lover's ear to calm him down, to comfort him and to assure him that it's okay to be vulnerable, he can clearly see how Taehyung's putting his guard up again, shaking his head slightly in the process.

„You always wanted to know about the battle. I think you at least deserve to know what happened back then.“

 

_The two armies were facing each other with a distance of several yards, both waiting for each other to make the first strike. But Taehyung wasn't dumb and he wouldn't certainly allow his soldiers to walk straight into this trap. No, he was a really excellent strategist and had already planned out a perfect attack. If everything was going according to plan he was almost ninetyfive percent sure they'd win. Sighing almost inaudibely, Taehyung took his sword in one hand and guided his beautiful white horse to his right side. Holding the sword high into the air he began to gallop along the rows._

„ _A day may come when we lose but it's not today.“, he shouted, „Today we fight! For our king! For Thealyra!“ „For Thealyra!“, the soldiers almost instantly roared back and Taehyung stopped next to Yoongi. The already shifted Dreakey was standing right beside him and they both shared a glance, before Taehyung smirked and nodded to an archer who immediately took one of his arrows and shot it into the air. After a few seconds an explosion was heard and blue rain was falling onto the ground in front of. And after that all hell broke loose and that's when Taehyung finally realized that even if you plan something and it seemed to be perfect as well it didn't exactly guaranteed success. The opposing army was instantly cornered from all sides, men and women were slaughtered as it was something they do on a daily basis. It was so disgusting but what was even more disgusting was that Taehyung was enjoying it. He loved the chaos, loved the corpses, loved to be the one in control, to be smarter and harder. He bathed in the feeling of dominance while killing dozens of innocent people who were just following the orders of their stupid king. Taehyung enjoyed slicing throats open and cutting people's flesh in every possible way. The prince was well trained for situations like this, was trained to be emotionless and to just function. Eventually he came to like it though there was nothing remotely good in this barbaric act. A huge shadow flying over him assured him that Yoongi was always by his side and Taehyung was glad that he had his guard as a kind of back up though he was more than capable to fend for himself. Taehyung noticed that his father, King Wonshik, was just a few meters away from him. His father himself was a skilled soldier and he was battling the other king quite mercilessly, stabbing his sword into his enemy's knee and even twisting it. The prince smirked because it seemed like his old man had everything under control and he once again focused on the opposing soldiers that were coming at him. Some where even killed by Yoongi, probably because his guard was already a bit bored. But then he suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eyey that ripped his whole world apart – somehow the other king managed to behead his father and the lifeless body fell with a loud thud onto the ground. Taehyung froze, rage immediately emerging from every pore of his body after realizing that not just his father had died, but his beloved mother as well. Shutting his connection to Jungkook down, he jumped forward to attack the man who dared to kill his mother without any mercy. Taehyung was so blended by hate, sorrow and self-reproach that almost everything that happened from that point on was kind of a blurr to him. He almost lost himself in that moment and even after he killed his enemy and the battle was won he couldn't take control over his own fury. Yoongi realized that and landed right in front of his prince. He wrapped his wings securely around his friend and shielded him from all the grueling scenes in an attempt to calm him down. By the time Taehyung finally seemed to get a tiny grasp on his senses again he began shaking violently, reducing himself to a sobbing and broken mess. After that the Dreakey recognized a huge change in Taehyung's personality and he was more than sure that it was because a part of his soul died on the battlefield._

 

„Yoongi told me later what I exactly did after my parents died and trust me when I say that it's better to spare you from all the bloody details.“, Taehyung sighs and bites his bottom lip, „You wouldn't understand or like it anyway.“ Jungkook remains silent and so Taehyung adds something: „Since that day I'm trying to put all the little pieces of me together again and you helped me quite a lot with it, Jungkook. But please don't despise me for what I've done.“ Jungkook takes a few minutes until he lets out a deep sigh and looks at Taehyung. „I don't despise you, because I know you only did what you were instructed to and you just took orders“, he says, „After I arrived at the battlefield and slipped through Yoongi-hyung's wings, I thought I had lost you completely to darkness. I know your wounds are deeper than I could ever heal them and I know that you're not evil. Your soul's core is still pure, good and kind. And I really want to help you to deal with your inner darkness, Taehyung, but you have to let me in.“ Taehyung looks at the younger, completely stunned by his words, but also relieved, because Jungkook doesn't convey him the feeling of being judged. „You're my only cure, Jungkook, my sole grasp on sanity. It's just so hard to say it out loud and it hurts so much.“ For Taehyung, talking about his past is like he's torturing himself. „I know“, Jungkook says, „But I'm here to help you going through all of it and I won't leave your side.“ „Jungkook... I...“, Taehyung starts, when the door flies open and Jimin storms inside. „He's awake!“, he yells, but then he stops and looks at Taehyung and Jungkook. „Oh, seems that I disturbed a rather important moment?“, he asks and Jungkook sends him a glare. Taehyung grins slightly and nudges his mate's side. „Go“, he says and they exchange a meaningful glance, before Jungkook stands up and follows Jimin out of the room. He notices from the corner of his eye how Yoongi enters the room and hears him complain: „That dog is an ankle-biter...“ Jimin seems to be really snappy lately.

They enter the guest room together and Jungkook sees Hoseok leaning against the headrest. „Jungkookie“, he smiles at him, „Good to see you're fine!“ „No, hyung, good to see you're okay!“, Jungkook replies and walks over to him to check on his temperature and pulls away the blanket to look at the bandage. „Looks good so far“, he says, „How are you feeling?“ „A bit dizzy“, Hoseok admits, when Jimin sits down on the edge of the bed and Jungkook sees the faint blush on the tip of his ears. The youngest hums slightly and mumbles a „It's probably the antidote“ more to himself than to the other two persons in the room. „Are you in pain?“, he asks, a bit louder, because he walks over to the small table where he stored some tools and medications earlier, just in case of an emergency, to get some pain killers for Hoseok, who surely might need them. „My side stings“, he hears the older's voice, before he obviously asks Jimin a question: „Did you really told me to not die before I claimed you?“ Jungkook rolls his eyes. Hoseok's pain can't be that bad when he's back to asking stupid questions already. „N-no“, the youngest hears Jimin answer, his voice shivers slightly „This was probably one of your delirium dreams.“ Jungkook grins a bit, when he takes a small bottle out of a drawer and pours some of it's content into a tiny glass, before he walks back to his friends and hands Hoseok the glass. „Drink up“, he says and Jimin looks at the greenish liquid with furrowed brows. Jungkook sighs. „It's moonberry essence“, he explains, „Kills the pain and also stops his weird memories.“ He winks at Jimin and the smaller chuckles a bit. „Kook, at least tell me if he really said this!“, Hoseok pleads, taking the glass away from his lips. „Drink up, hyung“, Jungkook repeats and the older rolls his eyes, „You need to rest and the two of you need to talk about possible claming when you're back to full health again. Take care of him, Jimin-hyung.“ Hoseok rolls his eyes again, but then he drinks the thick liquid and leans back against the headrest. „I'll come back, when I'm awake. Don't do anything stupid, hyung! And thank you for saving my life.“ With those words he leaves the room again and closes the door behind him, before he grins, because he hears Hoseok telling Jimin something about _I know you said this and I'm happy you did_ but then Jungkook walks away. He has his own mate waiting in their room and he's sure that their talk isn't done yet.

 

When he enters the room, it's barely lit by a single bulb in a corner and he sees Taehyung, who's standing infront of the wardrobe, with his back towards Jungkook and pulls his whine shirt over his head. „How's Hoseok?“, the prince asks and turns around to face his mate. Jungkook nods slightly, because he's satisfied with his best friend's progress. „He's doing fine I'd say. The antidote worked, but I have to check on the wound regularily from now on. Maybe I need to cut away some more of the flesh, but I'll see that tomorrow. He's going to have a scar from that shitty arrow...“, he says and Taehyung sighs. „Even when I dislike what happened to him, I'm still glad that he was there and that he was attentive“, the prince admits, „I would of course prefer everyone to be fine, but we don't always get, what we wish for, right?“ Jungkook hums and Taehyung turns around again to take his sleeping clothes out of the wardrobe. The younger eyes his back for a moment, before he walks towards his mate and gently slides his arms around Taehyung's bare waist. He widens his eyes in that second he touches his skin and freezes. Taehyung's mind is open for him now – not completely, but Jungkook understood it quite well when he told him it would be too much, too overwhelming – but he can feel the older's presence in his head, soft and warm, like he always felt it. The Taehyung, he knows. But there's something else, faint, like a soft summer breeze, but Jungkook clearly senses it. Slowly his fingertips slowly roam over Taehyung's sides, to his flat stomache and the faint presence grows stronger. It's still not much to feel, but what he feels, makes Jungkook gasp. „Taehyung...“, he whispers, almost not able to speak and his mate hums, when the younger's fingers glide over his slightly defined abs and he feels a tiny bump, almost invisible.

Jungkook lets go of his prince and gently turns him around, places his hand on his stomache again and looks at the older.

„Tae... you're pregnant...“

 


	6. 5 - Instincts

„You're talking nonsense“, Taehyung says and swats Jungkook's hand away from his belly. Pregnant? No, impossible! The younger shakes his head. „No, I'm not. Listen to your body, seriously!“ And he tries. Under Jungkook's wide and shimmering eyes Taehyung is silent for a few moments and listens deeply into himself, listens to his own body, but after a while he shakes his head. „No, there's nothing. You're nuts. Maybe the day was too much for you“, he says and yelps in surprise, when Jungkook lets out a displeased groan and grabs Taehyung's wrist to pull him out of the room. „Jungkook!“, the prince complains, but his mate isn't listening and pulls him along the hallway and down the stairs into his laboratory. He points at the lounger. „Sit“, he says and Taehyung frowns. „Are you ordering me around?“, he asks and stays where he are. Jungkook rolls his eyes. „Fine, I can draw blood from your vein when you're standing as well“, he says and walks over into the small room to get all his tools. When he comes back, Taehyung is sitting on the lounger and Jungkook bites back a smile. „What are you planning to do now?“, the older asks, when he walks over and puts all the tools on a small table next to the lounger. „I'm going to make a blood test“, Jungkook murmurs, when he gently takes Taehyung's hand in his and uses the other to feel for a good vein. Once he finds one, he takes a small flacon from the table and sprays a cool liquid to Taehyung's wrist. „I'm not pregnant, Jungkook, you'll see“, Taehyung says and Jungkook looks up at him. „That's why I'm doing this“, he retorts and takes a hollow needle from the table, sinks it slowly into Taehyung's vein. He collects the blood in a small glass tube and when he has enough, he presses a cotton patch to Taehyung's wrist and pulls the needle out. „Please hold it right there for a while“, he says and Taehyung complies. Jungkook sits down next to him on the lounger and looks at him. „What are you waiting for?“, Taehyung asks, his eyes are on the cotton patch he's pressing to his vein and Jungkook sighs. He grabs another glass tube filled with a pale pink liquid from the table and pulls the cork off with his teeth. A sweet scent fills the room as soon as the tube is open and Jungkook pours some of the pink liquid into the tube with Taehyung's blood. His mate looks at the tube from the corner of his eye and for a while, nothing happens.

They both know, that the blood will change the color and then the pregnancy is confirmed, but right now Taehyung's blood is still in its usually red color and the prince looks away. „Told you so“, he says, but after a moment Jungkook holds the tube in front of his face. The red fades into a warm yellow and Taehyung stares at it, then he looks at Jungkook, who smiles at him. „You're pregnant“, he whispers and without a word Taehyung stands up from the lounger, the cotton patch drops to the ground and he stomps out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Jungkook behind. Cutting his connection to his mate Taehyung doesn't waste another second and shifts into his fox form, paws immediately starting to drag him as far as possible away from the castle and more importantly from Jungkook. He doesn't even care that he's outside without his guard, totally vulnerable to a sudden attack. All he wants to do is follow his instinct to run – run until his mind isn't raging like it is right now. Running till his lungs hurt and exhaustion clouds his mind instead of anger and worry. Taehyung totally loses track of time and his whereabouts while running and the first time he stops and manages to focus on his surroundings he's totally confused. It's so dark outside and he has problems to distinguish in which part of the large forest that's surrounding Uriah he is. Exhaustion indeed kicks in and he decides to just curl up under a huge tree. Taehyung lets out a small whimper as he closes his eyes and nuzzles his snout under his fluffy tail. Being in his fox form normally helps him to get his shit together but even now all he wants to do is pity himself. He isn't happy or nearly content with this news. Instead he's way to certain that he doesn't want this. Doesn't want a child. Not right now with all the chaos around them. They are barely able to protect Jungkook and even that just with the help of one of their friends. Taehyung whimpers again and he's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't notice the rustling of the bushes behind him and that a huge figure is approaching him slowly but steadily. His head is suddenly quite wet and his eyes snap open, every fiber of his being ready to fight for his dear life but he soon recognizes the huge figure in front of him and relaxes instantly. The light brown furred wolf in front of him continues to lick over his fur in an attempt to console the distraught fox and after a while it works. He relaxes considerably, his mind slowing down and Taehyung is finally able to get a hold of himself. Baekhyun, a beta from Hoseok's pack, lays down next to him and they both cuddle for a while, basking in the silence of the forest. After a while Baekhyun lifts his head and nudges Taehyung's stomach gently, a knowing look in his eyes that are fixed on the prince. He growls warningly in response and the beta slightly bows his head, submitting instantly to his prince. They both stand up and Taehyung looks around, still trying to figure out how to get back to the castle when the beta next to him howls. The fox slightly cocks his head to one side in momentary confusion until it dawns on him that Baekhyun just communicated with his pack and then starts walking into a certain direction. Trusting the brown furred wolf to guide him back to the castle he trudges right after him and around half an hour later he's safely back. Taehyung turns around and nuzzles himself against the beta in an attempt to thank him. Running away probably wasn't the best idea he ever had but he just acted on his instincts and it helped him to figure everything out.

Still shifted he slowly walks back into the castle and on the stairsteps four male figures are already waiting for him, but he decides to ignore them and continues walking. A strong, rigid hand stops him by grabbing the fur in his neck and pulls him up into the air, until he's face to snout with Yoongi, who glares at him. „You little shit! Don't you dare to run away again without anyone to protect you! Do you listen?!“, he yells and Taehyung flinches slightly, because Yoongi can be really intimidating when he's angry, but the shouting stops and Taehyung hears Jungkook's voice. „Put him down... now...“, he says and Yoongi glances at him, but he puts Taehyung down, before he snorts and stomps away. Just now Taehyung realizes the coat on Jungkook's arm and feels Namjoon's and Seokjin's disappointed glances on him, before they walk away. Probably Yoongi already said everything that was needed and when it's just Jungkook and him standing in the hallway he shifts back and wordlessly reaches out his hand to take the coat from Jungkook, but the younger wraps it around Taehyung's body. „God, you're freezing cold...“, he murmurs and then he gently places his arm around Taehyung's waist and leads him back into their bedroom.

Right now Taehyung is really looking forwards to fall into his bed and to curl up under his blanket, but Jungkook obviously has different plans. He lets go of Taehyung's waist shortly before they reach their bedroom and opens the door, closes it as soon as both of them enter with a slight bang. Taehyung walks over to the wardrobe to get dressed, when Jungkook speaks up: „It's right. You can't just run away anymore! All alone and without anyone to protect you!“ „Why not? I was just in the woods“, Taehyung replies, voice not really showing interest, when he takes his shirt out of the wardrobe and pulls it over his head, fumbled with the hem and straightened the fabric. „Tae...“, Jungkook sighs, „You're no longer only responsible for yourself.“ He crosses his arms infront of his chest, when the prince turns around and shakes his head. „No, Jungkook, I'm not pregnant“, he says and Jungkook's eyes widen. „But... the test...“, he starts but Taehyung interrupts him: „Simple. The test was wrong. I'm not pregnant. There's no time to be pregnant and we won't have a child. Deal with it!“ He turns around again to grab pants and put them on, then he walks over to their bed. „I'm going to sleep now“, he adds. „Deal with it?“, Jungkook asks and Taehyung nods. „Yeah, there won't be a little lizard or a little fox so soon“, he shrugs and climbs under his blanket, his back now facing Jungkook. He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. He's really exhausted now, but he still can feel Jungkook's gaze on him, so he asks: „Will you just stand there or come to bed as well?“ The younger huffs slightly, but after a moment, Taehyung feels the mattress give in under Jungkook's weight, but that night there's no arm wraped around Taehyung's waist protectively and no gentle kisses placed into the back of his neck and when he raises his head to look at his mate, all he sees is Jungkook's back facing him.

 

When Taehyung wakes up on the next day it's already noon and it's raining outside. He rolls to his back and rubs his eyes, then looks to the side. Jungkook also turned around during his sleep and he's now facing Taehyung, still in a deep slumber. Taehyung sighs, when he notices that fuzzy feeling bubbling in his stomach. He knows exactly what it is... He pinches his nipple through his thin shirt and shivers slightly at the contact, then his hand roams over his clothed body and a low moan leaves his lips. Taehyung's eyes are still fixed on Jungkook's sleeping face and the thought of his handsome and strong mate only turns him on even more. He whines a bit and struggles slightly, when he pushes his pants down and kicks them off the bed, before he reaches over to the nightstand and pulls the drawer open and pulls out a small crucible. He opens it and inhales the scent of Vanilla, before he takes a good amount of the sticky substance on his fingers and warms it up a bit. His free hand travles down his body again and Taehyung wraps it around his already half-hard cock, starts to stroke it slowly, when Jungkook moves beside him. The blonde turns his head, not even stopping the strokes around his length and looks at his mate with hazy eyes, but the younger just rolled onto his back, blanket now off his body. He's still sleeping and Taehyung groans at the sight of Jungkook's bare, toned chest. He pushes his lubed hand underneath his own blanket and as soon as it reaches its destination, he circles his finger around his rim, prodding slowly, before he pushes it in and a moan escapes from his lips. Taehyung quickly starts thrusting his finger in and out, but he knows, one isn't enough. Soon enough he slips in a second finger together with the first one and it feels even better than before. Taehyung can easily take two fingers, he doesn't feel uncomfortable, when he drags them against his walls and pushes them in and out in a fast pace. His sounds get even louder and accidentally his mate's name slips over his lips. Taehyung pants hard, when he adds the third finger and cries out in pleasure, pushes his pelvis into the mattress to meet his own fingers in the process, before he starts scissoring them. His cock leans against his stomach, when he throws the blanket off his body, fully hard by now, but Taehyung still doesn't feel satisfied. He pulls out his fingers with a squelching sound, rolls onto his stomach and groans at the friction created by the sheets against his leaking member, before he pushes himself on his hands and knees and then he straddles Jungkook's hips. He grinds his own hips down against Jungkook's crotch and bends over to the younger's face, places kisses on his lips and his neck. His mate stirrs in his sleep, Taehyung can already feel a growing bulge in his pants and smirks slightly, when he feels lazy hands grab his hips. He sits up again and looks into Jungkook's eyes, still a bit drowsy, but he's awake and that's exactly what Taehyung needs. „What are you...“, Jungkook asks, voice hoarse and a bit rough from his sleep and the prince shivers. He fastens his movement and elicits a low moan from the younger. „Damn... Tae...“, he growls, when he feels hands tugging on the waistband of his pants. „Take them off...“, Taehyung whines and lifts his hips slightly, so the can push the fabric down. He smiles slightly, when he sees that Jungkook also decided to skip the underwear. Taehyung reached behind his back and grabs the younger's cock, who hisses at the contact, but his hands grab Taehyung's ass cheeks and squeeze them. „I... need you...“, Taehyung gasps and his hand strokes Jungkook's length quickly to full hardness. Then he reaches for the crucible again and coats the leaking member with the lube, before he meets Jungkook's questioning gaze. „No need to...“, he moans, when he sits up a bit and aligns the younger's cock with his entrance and then lowers his body onto it slowly, „I did it... myself... while you were sleeping... peacefully...“ After a short while Taehyung is fully seated in Jungkook's lap and he needs only a bit time to adjust, before he lifts his hips so that the cock slides out of him almost completely. Then Taehyung slams back down in a fast pace and he moans, when he feels Jungkook's member drag along his hot and tight walls.

When he moves up and slams down the next time he feels Jungkook thrust into him as well and the younger's member already brushes against his prostate. Taehyung cries out in pleasure and dugs his nails into Jungkook's chest, before he repeats his movement.

After a while he feels a burn in his thighs and whines, because he has to slow down. „Jungkook...“, a gasp of his mate's name leaves his lips and the younger understands. He takes Taehyung's waist in a bruising grip, pulls out and makes Taehyung whimper at the loss. Then he spuns them around and places Taehyung's legs on his shoulders. The older smirks, when his head hits the pillow and he feels Jungkook slip in again. Taehyung lets out a sinful moan, when Jungkook thrusts into him, slow and sensual and Taehyung pushes up his shirt to pinch his sensitive nipples again. „Jungkook... please...“, he gasps, when his mate pulls his cock out slowly, „Go faster... harder... please...“ He drags his thumb over his nipple and intertwines his free hand in Jungkook's hair to pull him down and kiss him, when the younger still uses that slow pace on him. „Come on...“, he whimpers against the other's lips, „I need... more... Jungkook... fuck me...“ „Taehyung...“, Jungkook starts, but Taehyung pushes his hips against his mate's and then he smiles at him in the most seductive and sinful way Jungkook has ever seen. „I mean it... fuck me senseless... into oblivion... I need you, Jungkook...“

Jungkook swallows and Taehyung slips his legs down from his shoulders, wraps them around his waist and pulls him closer. „I know you can do it...“, he moans, when Jungkook finally pulls out and slams back in hard and with the time passing his moves get faster and harder. „Into oblivion, huh?“, he growls and Taehyung throws his head back, when an especially hard thrust hits his prostate again. „Yes... there... oh god... more, please... more...“, he moans and reaches for his own cock, but Jungkook grabs his wrist, pins it down above Taehyung's head and stills completely. „No touching“, he says and Taehyung whimpers slightly, „Your arms stay above your head, understood?“ Taehyung nods, when Jungkook grabs his second arm and then he pins both wrists above the older's head. „I can't hear you, Taehyung“, Jungkook murmurs and the prince whines again. „Oh god... Jungkook... I swear, I'll be good... just... move...“, he begs and Jungkook smirks, when he looks at Taehyung's flushed cheeks, at how his honey blonde hair sticks to his forehead and how his hazy eyes stare up at him. „I... need you...“, he adds, when Jungkook pulls out slowly, before he slams back in hard and lets go of Taehyung's wrist to grab his hips tight. He aims each of his thrusts quite well and after a while, he feels Taehyung's thighs shivering and the older desperately grabs the pillow. „Jungkook...“, he wails and Jungkook looks into his mate's face. He swallows, because Taehyung looks so incredibly beautiful. „Jungkook... please... let me touch you...“, the prince moans, when his eyes flutter open a bit and his mate nods quickly.

Taehyung's arms wrap around his neck in an instant and he starts pressing his hips up to meet the younger's thrusts, when Jungkook increases his speed a bit more. „Tae...“, he groans, feels the gorgeous male beneath him quiver again, when he bends down to his ear and bites the lobe gently, before he whispers: „Come for me... just like this...“ Taehyung clings to Jungkook's back and his nails leave bright red lines, when he runs them down to his lower back. The younger hisses and a dark, deep moan leaves his lips, when he feels Taehyung's walls clench around him and the older comes hard between their bodies. Jungkook continues to thrust into him, chasing his own climax and the blonde holds onto him, whimpering in oversensitivity, until Jungkook's hips stutter and he releases deep inside Taehyung. Then he collapses on the older's sweaty body and they take their time to come down from their heights. When Jungkook's able to lift his body and pull out, he notices that Taehyung has fallen asleep again, his arms still wrapped around him. He shrugs inwardly and decides to try and catch some more sleep as well.

 

When he wakes up again, Taehyung's side of the bed is empty and already cold, but Jungkook knows that the prince has probably some duties to fulfill. So he stands up, gets ready and visits Hoseok and Jimin, always accompanied by Eunha. When he sees Jimin, the youngest is seriously worried and sends the omega home immediately, but the process of Hoseok's wound worries him equally. He has to cut away some more of the putrefied flesh and even when Hoseok tells him to just cut and not send him into other spheres with the Moonberry Essence, because he just told Jimin a lot of nonsense when he was awake, Jungkook injects some of it into his vein. „It's better when you sleep“, he tells him, before Hoseok drifts off to sleep and Jungkook works on cleaning the wound. After he's done and made sure Hoseok is sleeping peacefully, he goes to grab something to eat, but it stopped halfway by Taehyung, who drags him into the Great Hall of the castle for a meeting.

„Why are we all here?“, Namjoon asks and looks at Taehyung, who is in his usual place on the huge table, but he's not sitting. He's standing there, with his arms crossed infront of his chest and stares at the door, before he turns his head towards his older brother. „That useless shit blamed someone in the castle for the attack, someone in a higher rank“, he says and Yoongi, who's sitting on Taehyung's left side, frowns. „Did he tell you who?“, Namjoon asks and Taehyung denies. „No“, he adds and the king sighs, when he rests his chin in his hand, thinking about the information his brother just have them. „That's not much...“, Yoongi murmurs and Taehyung nods, but he clicks his tongue in annoyance. All of them look up, when Namjoon pushes his chair back and stands up. „Jungkook... just a word with you“, the king says and Jungkook looks at him for a moment, before he nods and stands up as well to follow Namjoon. When Taehyung starts moving as well, Namjoon looks back over his shoulder with a cold glare at his younger brother. „No, you stay here!“, he hisses and Taehyung stops in his tracks, sends Jungkook a questioning glance, but all the younger can do is to shrug and follow his king.

 


	7. 6 - Bonds

During the following three months Taehyung's body changed and the more it changed, the stronger his denial grew. Even with the change being obvious to other people around him, Taehyung didn't accept his pregnancy one bit. Often Jungkook heard him complaing about his no longer fitting pants and about getting fat, but on the other hand their conversations became rare in those three months.

Jungkook had tried - he really did - to persuade his mate that the blood test was no fail, that he was pregnant indeed and that his body was the best proof. Someone like Taehyung, who had so much of practice, isn't getting fat out of the blue... But all his efforts meant nothing, because all Taehyung did was distancing himself from Jungkook – and from everyone else as well. Jungkook knows that it's still there, the connection they used to share, but sometimes, when he listens deeply into himself, there's nothing but a huge and smothering silence. He was used to feel a soft tickling in his stomach, when he found Taehyung's aura inside himself, was used to the pleasant warmth spreading though his body, like the rays of sun touching his skin in the spring, but now there's nothing. And sometimes he's afraid that their villains were able to break their bond without killing one of them.

Sometimes he sees Taehyung only when the prince literally jumps on him because he's horny. In the beginning Jungkook rejected him, but after a while it started to be harder for him to ignore the gorgeous male sprawled on their shared bed and begging Jungkook to fuck him. After a while he gave in... because needy Taehyung gives him the affection and love he's craving for and he can touch, admire and worship Taehyung as the older deserves. Especially the post-orgasm moments, when the older comes down from his heights are precious to Jungkook. During those moments his mate snuggles closer to him, he can hold Taehyung in his arms and pretend that everything is okay. Taehyung tells him, he loves him and Jungkook is sure that he's telling him the truth and they kiss until they fall asleep. During those moments their bond is faultless and Jungkook can feel his beloved's presence again. He's happy during those moments and that's why he gives in to Taehyung again and again.

But the mornings after are hard for him, because the connection is shut down again and Taehyung's gone. Jungkook hates it, because he isn't used to being that isolated from the older male.

It's noon and Jungkook is in his laboratory, a few hours after waking up to an empty and cold bedside and he starts to wonder how long the tension between him and Taehyung might go on. The last night was passionate, so it hurts even more that Taehyung left him again. When it knocks on the door, Jungkook looks up and sees Seokjin standing in the wooden frame. „You look like shit“, he says and Jungkook frowns. „Well, thank you very much, hyung... That's probably not the right way to speak for the queen“, he replies, slightly offended, but Seokjin is probably right. He's not sleeping well lately and fatigue is taking over slowly. Jungkook was a bit startled, when he looked into the mirror after getting up and saw the dark bags under his eyes. „I'm serious, are you okay, Jungkookie?“, the older asks and Jungkook's frown vanishes. He probably knows Seokijn the shortest, because he and Namjoon met after Jungkook met Taehyung, but they quickly grew close after the usual judging glances the older threw at him because he's a Kirgian. Seokjin quickly developed a soft spot for the young healer and Jungkook knows he can rely on him. „It depends on how you define 'Okay', hyung“, he replies and takes a knife to cut the stem off some Moonberry buds. He's brewing a lot of antidote lately, because noone knows when their enemies might stike in again. Then he throws the bud in a pot with boiling water, when Seokjin speaks again: „Something's odd between you and Taehyung.“ „Oh, you noticed?“, Jungkook says, his voice is small, while he stirrs in the pot, before he turns away to get another ingredient for the antidote. Seokjin sighs and walks over to the younger, places his hand gently on his arm. „A blind man would notice too, Jungkook“, he says softly and Jungkook lowers his arm, looks to the ground. „Want to tell me what's going on?“ Jungkook remains silent, because he's not sure how to explain their current situation to Seokjin, so the older sighs again. „He's pregnant, isn't he?“, he asks and Jungkook's head flies up to meet Seokjin's eyes. „Hyung...“, he murmurs, silently asking how he can know about this and Seokjin sends him a smile. „I'm no blind man, Jungkook. He might wear wide clothes to cover it, but I noticed it nevertheless and...“ Jungkook interrupts him. „Sorry, but he's not covering it because it's pregnancy“, he says and Seokjin frowns, „He's gotten fat lately.“ Seokjin gasps, when Jungkook walks back to the pot and shrugs slightly. „That's what he says“, he adds, before the older can say something to scold him for using harsh words about the prince. „What?“ „Of course he's pregnant, hyung, almost in the sixth month...“, Jungkook admits, „I know it, probably the whole castle knows it already, but Prince Taehyung is in total denial...“ „What about a blood test as a proof?“, Seokjin asks and the younger laughs sarcastically. „I already made one, three months ago. He said it was a failure and he's not pregnant. We have no time for children right now.“ „Okay, I kinda get his point, but pregnancy never picks the best moment. Even when it's a planned one, things can happen“, Seokjin sits down on a chair next to Jungkook's pot and watches the younger while he adds the herbs to the mixture, „He's on a mission again, Jungkook! How can you be so calm?“ „I'm not calm, hyung. I'm raging inside and I'm fucking worried, but I can't tell him, neither can I show him, because he cut down the connection... But it's no longer just his and my lives he's risking...“ „How's someone, who is almost in the last trimester of pregnancy, able to deny everything?“, Seokjin asks and Jungkook looks at him. Something seems off and he's wondering why the older looks so devastated, so sad all of sudden. „Hyung?“, he asks, when Seokjin continues: „Hard enough not being able to bear children, but what you're going through is even harder in my imagination...“

Jungkook gasps and his hand covers his mouth in sheer shock about Seokjin's horrible revelation. „Hyung, you can't...?“, he stutters and stops mid-sentence, when the older nods. „Yes, I can't get pregnant...“

 

Jimin knew that his body was planning to betray him, when he woke up in the morning. And he should be right. The first wave of heat crashed down on his body, when he just returned from the town market and it had been very difficult for him to return to his hut. He had also noticed how difficult it was for the other alphas in the pack to stay away from him, even when they knew who's going to claim and mark him some day – if they could, they'd touch him... He's still an unclaimed omega, no matter how his destined mate might be. Once he reached the hut, he collapsed on his bed, panting and vowing to himself to not go out again today.

All this happened three hours ago and Jimin's still lying on the bed in a fetal curl, body shaking heavily, after he endured another strong wave. He feels worn out already, sensitive to everything and nevertheless he's craving to be touched. His heat has never been that strong before and he's almost sure that he won't be able to go through it alone this time. „Jimin?“, he hears a soft voice from the entrance and he whines. The door opens and Kenta, one of Jimin's friends and a fellow omega, peeks through the gap. „Can I do something for you?“, he asks, when he pushed the door open a bit more and slides into the hut. Jimin groans and rolls to his other side, shudders, when he feels another gush of slick flowing out of him and down his thighs, before he cracks his eyes open and looks at the other omega, who stands infront of his bed, hand reaches out slightly and Jimin nods. „Alpha...“, he gasps, „I need... Hoseok...“ Kenta understands immediately and rushes out of the door again, but not without closing it behind himself. Jimin muffles a moan by pressing his face into the pillow, before he turns on his back and stares at the ceiling of his hut with half-closed eyes. He writhes in the sheets, when goosebumps run over his skin and turns to his side once again, back facing the door. He really hopes that Hoseok's in the den right now and has no other duty. He digs his fingers into the pillow and squeezes his eyes shut, but they snap open just a second later when a strong scent fills his nostrills. _Hoseok!_

Jimin whimpers and the door flies open with a  _Bang!_ He heard heavy breathing and quick footsteps and a soft, but strong hand on his shoulder, that turns him to his back. Jimin's eyes are wide open, when he stares at the alpha above him. „Shhh...“, he hears the older's voice and he's pulled into a sitting position, before Hoseok hugs him gently, „It's fine. Everything is okay.“ Jimin nuzzles his nose into the crook of Hoseok's neck and inhales his scent. Then he notices that the older is trembling and looks up again. When Jimin looks into the alpha's face, he bites his lower lip and his brows are furrowed. The blonde gathers all his strength and throws one leg over Hoseok's lap and straddles him, gently cups his cheek with his own trembling hand. Then, with another wave rolling over him, his eyes fly shut and without even wanting it, he grinds down against the older's crotch.

Hoseok groans, when Jimin's fingers dig into his biceps and his own hands grab the omega's ass cheeks to squeeze them, when he leans towards his ear. „You'd better stop this...“, he growls into the younger's ear, Jimin shivers violently, „Or I can't guaratee anything...“ He's so close to Jimin, his scent is overwhelming for him and it takes all of his self-control to not throw him on the mattress and... The alpha groans once again, when Jimin wraps his arms around his neck. „Then stop wanting to guarantee anything and... just... take me...“, he whines and Hoseok's eyes widen for a moment, but quickly they close, because Jimin grinds down against him, „I need... you...“ Those words are all it takes for Hoseok to wrap his arms around Jimin's waist and to flip them over. The younger's back in on the sheets, thighs spread slightly and Hoseok lies between them. „Are you sure?“, he asks and Jimin nods, closes his eyes and throws his head back, when the alpha attaches his lips to the skin on his throat, teeth scraping over the sensitive skin. After a moment Hoseok breaks away again and Jimin whines. „Don't stop...“, he murmurs and then he feels impatient fingers fumbling with his shirt buttons. Hoseok groans again, because his hands are trembling too much to unbutton them properly and after a moment he just rips the shirt open. He wastes no time to pull Jimin's pants down, off his legs and reveals soaked underwear. Hoseok smirks and Jimin blushes a bit, but he quickly can't think about being embarrassed anymore when the older rubs his hand over his clothed cock. He moans brokenly and looks up at Hoseok. „Please... no teasing...“, he whines with a slightly hoarse voice and Hoseok stops for a moment, then he pulls Jimin's underwear down. The piece of clothing is thrown over his shoulder and the alpha leans down to bite Jimin's thigh playfully, but when he hears the enticing moan, he straightens up again. „You want this, baby?“, he asks and Jimin shivers visibly, but he nods and sits up. Then he grabs the hem of Hoseok's shirt with shaking fingers. „Off...“, he demands and the alpha chuckles. „Of course“, he replies and pulls the shirt over his head, while Jimin tugs on the waistband of his jeans, opens the button and the zipper impatiently and hooks his fingers into the belt loops to pull the pants and underwear down.

Hoseok kicks both from his legs, then he pushes Jimin back on the mattress, hovers over him for a moment, before he leans down and kisses him. „You remember...“, he murmurs in between two liplocks and Jimin sighs, when he feels a finger circling his wet entrance and pushes his pelvis against it just a bit, before Hoseok continues talking: „... we once decided to have no sex before I claimed you, Jimin...“ He pushes the finger in slowly, Jimin whimpers. „Then claim me now... make me yours...“, he wails, „Don't hold back anymore...“

Quickly a second finger joins the first and Jimin pants and moves on the sheets. Hoseok thrusts his fingers into his willing body slowly, drags his lips over his neck and his chest. „M-more...“, Jimin moans after a while, his fingers grab the pillow, when Hoseok complies and enters a third finger. „A-and faster... hyung... please...“ With that Hoseok increases his pace, scissors his fingers inside of the younger and a few moments later Jimin cries out in pleasure. He presses against Hoseok's fingers, which move inside him quickly and with quelching noises. „Hahhh... please...“,, Jimin pleads and Hoseok slows his movements down. „Please what, baby?“, he asks and Jimin lets out a half moan and a half huff, but he's too lost in pleasure to complain. „Fuck me... now...“, he begs and Hoseok lets out a low growl, before he pulls his fingers out. „Turn over“, he orders and who's Jimin to disobey. He rolls over on his stomach and pushes himself up on his hands and knees. He hears the faint crackle of a plastic wrapping and a few moments after that sound he feels Hoseok's arousal against his ass and gasps. „Ready?“, the alpha asks and Jimin hums. „Yes... yes... just... hurry... ahh...“, he pants and a louder moan leaves his lips, when Hoseok grabs his hips thightly and pushes his cock past the rim of Jimin's hole. He groans in pleasure, when he slides in further. „God... Jimin...“, he pants when his hips are completely flush against the omega's ass. The younger shivers slightly. „Feels good...“, he blabbers, when Hoseok pulls back and thrusts back in after a while, „So good... please... faster, hyung...“

And Hoseok follows Jimin's requests, thrusts faster into the small male and Jimin's upper body falls onto the mattress. He presses his cheek into the pillow and arches his back slightly with each thrust Hoseok serves him. Jimin's mind is dizzy from his heat, but he knows exactly what he wants.

That's why he whines in frustation, when Hoseok slows down once again, until he completely stops his movements and pulls out. Jimin shivers when the older bends over his back and bites his earlob gently. „Turn on your back again“, he says softly and the omega does as he's told and as soon as he's lying on his back, head in the pillow, Hoseok enters him again, hands firmly on the younger's hip. Jimin's arms wrap around his neck and he pulls him down to connect their lips in a short, but passionate kiss. „Hyung... please...“, he whispers and Hoseok speeds up once again. He hisses, when the blonde's fingers dig in his shoulders, when he hits the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. The sounds of skin against skin, Jimin's mewls and Hoseok's groans fill the room for a while, until the younger feels a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach and pulls Hoseok closer, wraps his legs around his waist. „Claim me...“, he whimpers and the alpha kisses his lips shortly, before he moves over his cheek, presses a kiss directly under his ear and then attaches his lips to the junction between his neck and shoulder, while continues to thrust into Jimin. After a few gentle kisses to the sensitive skin, Jimin starts shivering violently and Hoseok sinks his fangs into the flesh.

Jimin screams, when he's stretched even wider by Hoseok's knot and he feels a burning pain on his neck, but it turns into immense pleasure in the blink of an eye, a blazing heat that spreads through his body. It makes the omega shudder and cling to Hoseok, when he comes between their bodies. T he alpha groans deeply, when he clenches around him. He continues to thrust into him and Jimin, caught too deep in his own pleasure, barely realizes, when he comes, teeth sinking a bit more into Jimin's neck.

Hoseok's lying on top of Jimin, still burried deep inside of the omega and they're both breathing heavily, trying to calm down. Jimin lazily runs his fingers over the deep, crescent-shaped marks on Hoseok's back, while the alpha slowly pulls his teeth out of his neck and licks over the bleeding mark. Now Jimin feels the throbbing pain on his neck, but he isn't in the mood to complain. He feels too tired, too good and too satisfied at this moment.

„Are you okay?“, he hears Hoseok's voice after a while and hums, before he opens his eyes. The – no - _his_ alpha is propped on his forearms and looks at him. „Yes, I'm fine“, Jimin smiles, but then he whimpers in slight discomfort, because Hoseok's knot is still inside of him, locking them together.

„I know...“, the older murmurs and threads his fingers through Jimin's hair gently, „Just a bit...“

Jimin nuzzles his face against Hoseok's chest, the alpha's scent eases him and he closes his eyes. After a while of silence, he feels Hoseok move, finally being able to pull out again and Jimin quivers slighty. The older gets up from the bed and the blonde opens his eyes a bit to look after him. When he returns, he has a wet cloth in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

„Drink“, he says and hands Jimin the glass, before he runs the cloth gently over his stomach, rubbing away the sticky mess and the omega sighs.

Then he lies back down on the bed and pulls Jimin into his arms. „You smell like me“, he says and Jimin laughs. From now on Hoseok's scent will linger on him, wherever he goes and everyone will know that Jimin is bound to him. „Mine“, Hoseok whispers with a fond smile on his lips and for a while they lie comfortably next to each other, until he feels the omega nuzzling closer. He whimpers slightly and a sudden increase of Jimin's delicious scent fans over Hoseok. He gently pushes Jimin on his back and hovers over him. „Hyung...“, the younger shivers, when they share an intense gaze, „It's back...“ He throws his head back and lets out a long moan, when another heatwave befalls him. Hoseok smirks, when the pretty omega spreads his legs slightly.

„Don't worry, baby, I'll tak care of you...“

 

Taehyung sits on the stoned bench, legs crossed beneath himself and stares at the tombstones. He's there for a while now, but he isn't neither thinking about anything, nor is he talking to anyone. His hands are resting on his thighs, when his body tenses and his nostrils flare slightly. The air smells like danger and betrayal, but Taehyung moves not an inch.

With a smooth motion he lifts his arm and a knife digs deep into his flesh.

 


	8. 7 - Raging Storms

A low growl erupts from Taehyung's vocal cords, when his assailant rips the dagger out of his arm again and the prince quickly jumps to his feet. He turns around in one swift move and narrows his eyes, before he rushes forward and dives into the air faster than his opponent can react. Just a few seconds later Taehyung lands on the stranger's back, his arms wrap around his head tightly and before the man even is able to let out a sound, a jolt goes through his body, his bones crack and Taehuyng jumps off him. The limp body falls to the soft grass and Taehyung lands on the stone bench, supports his body with his hand. He looks at his bleeding arm shortly, when a branch cracks behind him and he spuns around and spots another male with a dagger in his hand. Taehyung curses inwardly, before he jumps off the bench and grabs the dagger, that's lying next to the first man's body. When he turns around again, he already faces his new assailant, who pushes his own weapon forward and Taehyung hisses, when the sharp blade cuts through his skin and he flinches slightly to get the metal off his skin. The male in front of him smirks and Taehyung growls.

He takes a few slow steps back to create a safe distance between himself and the other male, before he turns around and runs towards a tree, stuffing the dagger between his pants and belt. „Oh... the prince is a coward newly“, the other scoffs and Taehyung rolls his eyes, when he grabs one of the low hanging branches and with a smooth movement swings his body up. Thin twigs scratch over his bare arms, when he disappears in the dense leafage and leave almost invisible marks on his skin, but a whimper exits Taehyung's mouth, when a blade, thrown in his direction, digs in his thigh. „Fuck...“, he curses, after he pulls the blade out of his skin and he feels how warm blood soaks the fabric of his pants. The branch he cowers on is strong enough to support his weight and it reaches into the next tree, so Taehyung moves forward as quiet as possible, when he hears the stranger mocking: „I can smell you, little prince... there's no need to hide. I'll find you nevertheless!“

For a moment Taehyung thinks of shifting to be soundless, but he shakes his head, when he reaches another thick branch to climb on. He peeks through the leaves and can see his opponent on the ground, playing with another dagger between his fingers. „Come down, that's no fun“, he complains and Taehyung can barely hold himself back from laughing. „You're exactly there!“, he hears him say then and sees him walking to the tree Taehyung was hiding in first. He grins and moves further, after he looked at his leg again.

The bleeding lessens already, so there's no essential vein or artery affected. „Ahh... come on. Play with me, little prince!“, the other calls and his voice annoys Taehyung. He stands up and grabs a higher branch to give himself a little more balance, then he tenses his muscles and takes the dagger out again.

Taehyung jumps a bit, leaves falling to the ground and then he pushes his body with one leg away from the thick branch, dives down through the leafage, not caring whether he gets more scratches or not and it's almost like he's flying towards the startled male on the ground. Taehyung rams his dagger into the other's shoulder, while he hovers above him, hears his scream with satisfaction, but pulls out out as soon as he lands behind him and draws the bloody blade over the man's throat.

Blood splatters out of the cut, to the grass and onto Taehyung, but the Verit isn't caring one bit. He exhales and pushes his sweaty bangs out of his face, when a sharp pain rips through his body.

Taehyung's eyes widen and he grabs his side, his arms reaches over his belly. He stumbles back a few steps and leans against a nearby tree. This is a pain he never felt before, it comes from the inside and spreads through his body and with a gasp Taehyung realizes what this means.

He's _pregnant_!

His hand moves from his side to his belly and stays there. Taehyung runs his thumb over the already prominent bump and closes his eyes for a moment. He can feel it, the soft summer breeze Jungkook always talked about. It's there...

Taehyung snaps out of his thoughts, when he hears someone snorting. „Disgusting...“, a man with overgrown dirty blonde hair, tied together into a low ponytail in the back of his neck steps out of the forest and looks at Taehyung with pure hatred in his dark-brown eyes. „Seyoon...“, Taehyung narrows his eyes and strightens his body. The pain ebbs away slowly, but Taehyung's hand remains on his belly. The male steps closer to the prince and spits to the ground, when he stops. „Really, it's so obnoxious... a Verit expecting a child from a Kirgian... from a worthless _Lizard_!“ „Are you still alone?“, Taehyung asks, even when he's raging inside. Finally he realizes that he never just risked his life and Jungkook's, all the time he endangered that pure, unborn child as well. And now there's Seyoon in front of him, insulting his mate and his child. „Watch your words carefully“, he adds, his grip around the dagger's haft tightens and Seyoon snorts again. „Nobody wants a prince who's so goddamn blinded... so we better get this done. You need to die!“

„Then come and try!“, Taehyung challenges. Deep inside him a storm is raging and he's going to fight, no matter what kind of dirty tricks Seyoon has in his sleeves. And the older rushes towards him, one dagger in each of his hands and Taehyung is able to block one, but the second carves another facile wound into the skin of his arm. The older grins evilly and Taehyung takes a step back, dangerously close to another tree. It's probably not so good to be kettled between a tree and Seyoon he thinks and when his opponent tries to strike another hit, he dodges and dives away under his arm. While doing so he drives his own dagger over Seyoon's thigh and the older stumbles, hisses in pain, before he turns around. „Come and get me!“, he says, after he stepped away a few meters and his rival turns around, growls and charges towards Taehyung. „Just shut up, you little shit!“, he yells and Taehyung ducks down again, when he rushed past him, cuts his calf this time and with his free hand he fishes for the metallic sparkle of another dagger in the grass. Then he straightens up again and grins. „Now it's fair.“

Blade clashes against blade and Taehyung has to admit that Seyoon has only grown stronger over the years.

His attacks lead them towards the tombstones and this is exactly what Taehyung wants. Step after step the huge, grey monuments come closer and as soon as he almost touches his mother's with his back, Taehyung makes a quick move, disappeard behind the stone and one of Seyoon's daggers crashes against the hard material. The blade breaks and falls to the ground. Taehyung leans against the back of the stone, breathes heavily and takes a moment while he listens to his opponent's curses, before he storms out of his hiding place. With a well aimed stab he rams his dagger directly into Seyoon's heart and the other one between his ribs and into his lung. A tortured scream leaves his own lips, when his rival's dagger digs into his chest, barely beneath his collarbone and Taehyung grits his teeth, before he twists the dagger between Seyoon's ribs and pushes the older away from his body.

Seyoon lets go of the dagger stumbles backwards, his eyes are wide and empty and then he falls. His head crashes against the stone bench with a dull thud and Taehyung hears bones cracking, before he falls to his knees. Agony rushes over his body in waves and Taehyung's view turns blurry. With the last pieces of his willpower he restores his connection to Jungkook and calls his mate's name internally, before he falls to the side, his arms are wrapped around his belly protectively and legs drawn closer to his torso. Taehyung's eyes fall shut and he passes out...

 

Jungkook's eyes widen, when his hand flies to his collarbone and his knees buckle, but he's able to grab the tabletop for support. His breath accelerates, when pain spreads through his body and he feels a flaring heat on his skin. A tormented moan leaves his lips and quickly Seokjin is at his side.

„Jungkook...“, he feels the older's hand on his shoulder, when the faint, blurry outlines of the forest appear infront of his inner eye. „Taehyung...“, he gasps and stumbles forward, when another wave of pain rolls over him and he stumbles, before the pain ebbs away and only an airy trace of Taehyung's presence lingers in his mind.. Seokjin grabs his arm to stop him from falling, Jungkook mutters a quick 'Thanks', but then he rushes out of the laboratory, bumps into Eunha and yells at her to inform Yoongi.

„About what?“, the female Dreakey asks him and Jungkook stops. „Taehyung's in danger!“, he replies and hurries further, not waiting for any other words.

There's nothing else in his mind than Taehyung. His mate is in mortal danger and he needs help... Now!

Jungkook leaves the castle, when Yoongi and Eunha catch up with him and the prince's guard knows exactly where they head to – as well as Jungkook does.

The way to the graveside isn't that long, but the closer they come, the more nervous Yoongi gets. His sensitive nose already scented blood, after they left the castle, but he tried to keep his worries to himself. Jungkook's already worried enough.

After a few minutes they reach the graveside and the first thing they see is a body with a slit throat in front of the trees. „What happened here?“, Yoongi murmurs, while he slowly walks over the grass and whinces slightly, when Jungkook rushes past him. The young mage falls to his knees next to Taehyung's lifeless body and Yoongi and Eunha follow him.

Jungkook knows that his mate is alive, but for a moment he thought the opposite. Taehyung is covered in blood and Jungkook has no idea whether it's his own or not, but when he looks closer at the older, he notices that he's breathing.

The wound underneath his collarbone isn't bleeding anymore. „We need to get him back to the castle“, Yoongi's voice is low, but Jungkook hears it and carefully, he lifts Taehyung in his arms and starts walking back to the castle. „It's Seyoon“, he hears Yoongi say after a few steps and turns around again. The Dreakey is standing above the dead male next to the stone bench, brows furrowed and body tense. „I'm sure Taehyung will be able to tell us more about all this here as soon as he's fine again, so let's hurry“, Jungkook says and the older nods, before he and also Eunha follow Jungkook back to the castle.

„I swear, he won't be able to find an unprotected spot in this city...“, Yoongi gumbles. He's used to Taehyung visiting the graves alone, but he never thought that the last resting place would endanger his protege so much.

 

After they reached the castle, Jungkook called for one of the healers residing in the huge building and during the examination he's sent out of the room. („Jungkook, you know I like you a lot, but you're distracting Kihyun too much right now!“, Namjoon said and pushed Jungkook out gently.) He walks up and down infront of the door of his and Taehyung's shared room, while Seokjin tries to calm him down. „He's going to be fine, Jungkook“, the older says and Jungkook huffs. „Yeah, but why can't I treat him? I'm sure I can do this equally well!“, he complains, tuggs at a small strand that hangs from his sleeve and looks at Seokjin. „Yes, we all know you can do this equally well, but you're right now too nervous and resentful, so let Kihyun do his work. As soon as he's done you're allowed to go inside again.“ Jungkook rolls his eyes, but agrees, because he knows that any discussion with Seokjin would lead to nothing. „Namjoon is with him and Yoongi as well, so stop worrying about Taehyung not being treated well.“

The younger hums and slides down on the wall, he had leaned on, while Seokjin was talking and the older sits down next to him. „You know he's still Taehyung. He's your mate and that won't change by lowering your connection down to a minimum“, he says and Jungkook sighs. „Hyung, I was so afraid that they were able to disconnect us...“, he admits and Seokjin slides his arm around Jungkook's shoulders. „But you don't have to be afraid anymore. Your connection is still there, Jungkookie“, he replies, when the door opens and Namjoon and Yoongi step out.

„You can go in“, the king says and Jungkook jumps to his feet, thanks Namjoon and Yoongi and storms into the room. „Quiet!“, he's immediately scolded by the healer, but Kihyun smiles at his fellow Kirgian fondly and points at the chair. „Sit down“, he offers, Jungkook complies and plopps down on the wooden seat next to Taehyung, who's still unconscious and lying on their bed. All of his cuts and wounds have been treated and bandaged and right now he looks peaceful.

Jungkook sighs deeply, when he feels Kihyun's hand on his shoulder. „He'll be fine again“, the healer says, „You know, he's strong.“ Jungkook nods, before he and Kihyun talk for a short moment and then the older leaves the room.

Jungkook sighs again and his eyes linger on his beautiful mate, sees the relaxed rising and falling of his chest and gently his fingers travel over Taehyung's cheek. Then he pulls his hand away, let it rest on the sheets and looks out of the window. Clouds are covering the blue sky and Jungkook's sure, there will be a storm very soon.

Jungkook likes it, when storms rage over the country. Everything outside is chaotic, but Jungkook is able to relax. He likes watching the leaves being thrown around helplessly by the strong wind. Jungkook notices the increase of Taehyung's aura, but only looks at him, when soft fingertips touch his hand. „You're here“, Taehyung's eyes are open, he looks incredibly tired, but still very attentive. „Of course, where else would I be?“, the younger asks and small smile grazes over Taehyung's lips, but then his eyes widen. His hand moves over his belly and with a concerned expression in his eyes he looks at Jungkook. „Is... is our baby fine?“

For a moment all Jungkook can do is staring. His mouth is slightly agape, when Taehyung sits up. „Jungkook...“, he pleads, „Just tell me! Is everything okay?“ The younger blinks a few time, vefore he nods quickly. „Yes, Taehyung. Our babies are fine“, he says and sees with slight amusement how his mate's eyes grow even wider than before. „Did you just say... babies? More than one?“, he asks and voice sounds a bit broken. „Yes“, Jungkook nods, even when Taehyung can't see it, because he looks at his belly, „Two to be exact.“

The older sighs and leans back against his pillow, closes his eyes. Jungkook isn't able to tell whether his mate is happy about this news or not and Taehyung says nothing.

An eerie silence falls upon them and after a while Jungkook clenches his hand into a fist. Now that he knows that Taehyung is fine, he notices that anger is boiling inside of him. Taehyung opens his eyes and sighs. „I know you want to yell at me...“, he says and Jungkook looks at him, brows furrowed. „Don't talk about it, otherwise I really won't be able to hold anything back...“, he murmurs, but Taehyung shakes his head. „Don't hold back, Jungkook“, he whispers. He's very aware what happened during the last months and he also knows quite well, why Jungkook is mad at him.

„You know...“, the Kirgian starts, voice low, but calm and it sends a shiver over Taehyung's body, „... I'm not going to complain about you risking our lives. I'm used to this, Taehyung, you're a warrior after all and going on missions is your job. Still, that doesn't mean that I'm not worried as soon as you're on duty... but... “ He takes a deep breath and looks into his mate's eyes. For a moment Taehyung wishes he would be able to disappear. It's not that he's afraid, because the emotions he sees in Jungkook's eyes are not just anger, but there's so much hurt and disappointment. They went through a lot during their relationship already, but Taehyung has never seen so many negative emotions in Jungkook's eyes.

Then the younger continues and his voice is louder, stronger now, he even sounds angrier. „...But what I'm mad about is that you've been acting so incredibly irresposible... It's no longer just you and me! There are now two more lives. They can't defend themselves yet and they rely on you, so...“, he stops and gets up from the bed and walks towards the window.

The wind outside has gotten stronger and rain already falls from the sky. Jungkook watches a small drop running down the window glass, before he turns around again. „So stop hiding behind that goddamn tough behaviour and start caring more for yourself! And... stop hiding from me!“ Jungkook is now standing infront of the bed, has his eyes directed to Taehyung and both his hands are clenched into tight fists. „Stop this, for god's sake! You know that some people are still trying to break our connection and with shutting it down to nothing you had me thinking that they made it, that they break even the last thing that bounded me to you. So often I was afraid that one of us would turn insane. Just don't do this again!“

Taehyung just opens his mouth to reply something, when the door opens again and Namjoon enters. „Give me a moment with my brother, okay?“, he says and Jungkook unclenches his hands, before he nods. With a last look at Taehyung, he leaves the room and the door falls shut behind him.

„I... I don't think that he was done already...“, Taehyung says and looks at his hands, that are still lying on his belly. Namjoon chuckles slightly. „I know, but we all thought that you probably need a break“, he replies, before he sits down on the now unoccupied chair and Taehyung looks up. „You're not going to yell at me?“, he asks, „Even when I deserve all of this?“

Namjoon shakes his head. „No... Tae... I'm here to apologize“, he says and the younger frowns.

„I'm not feeling like I've been a good brother to you lately. I should've backed you up more in these times... and I feel so bad for not being able to...“ „Hyung...“, Taehyung whispers, but the older raises his hand. „Don't see this as a try to apologize, but there's so much going on in the empire and I guess I'm a bit... overstrained with everything that happened and might happen, but, Taehyung, please don't ever hesitate to come to me when you need someone to talk to. I'm always here for you.“ „Hyung... I know this“, Taehyung says. His relationship with Namjoon has never been a bad one. They were always close and it definitely isn't Namjoon's fault that Taehyung distanced himself from everyone. „I know that you're there for me“, he says again to emphasize his words and Namjoon smiles softly, before his eyes trail over Taehyung's belly.

„And I'm sure you don't want to hear this right now, but I'm really rejoiced that you're pregnant“, he says then, „Even when it's surely not the best timing. But, Taehyung, I know, you never wanted to be the king, but your children will be some day... they'll inherit the throne.“ „But Seokjin-hyung...“, Taehyung starts and Namjoon shakes his head. „We won't have children“, the king says, infinite sadness waves in his voice and Taehyung swallows, presses his hand against his mouth for a moment. „I'm... so sorry...“, he murmurs after a while and Namjoon shakes his head. „You don't have to be“, he says quietly, „It's nobody's fault. An unfortunate strike of the universe...“ All Taehyung can do is agreeing to his brother's words.

After a while of silence Namjoon looks up. „Uhm... may I touch your belly?“, he asks and it sounds quite weird in Taehyung's ears, but he nods. The king reaches out his hand and strokes Taehyung's baby bump softly, smiles and looks at the younger. „You'll be a perfect father, I know this“, he says and Taehyung snorts slightly, but then he laughs. „Feels good to talk to you again, hyung“, he murmurs and Namjoon smiles, when he retreats his hand and stands up.

„I agree“, he says, „I'm going to send your mate back in, okay? I'm sure he has calmed down by now.“ Taehyung nods and Namjoon walks towards the door. When he's about to open it, Jungkook already comes back in. „Are you a mindreader?“, the oldest in the room asks and Jungkook looks at him a bit puzzled, but he shakes his head. Namjoon pats his shoulder softly, before he leaves the room again and Jungkook slowly walks back to the bed. „Are you feeling better now?“, Taehyung asks, after he's seated on the chair again and the mage nods. „Yeah... I'm sorry for shouting at you...“, he says and Taehyung frowns. „There's no need to apologize, Jungkook. You had to get some things off your chest and I deserved every word“, he replies and Jungkook shrugs. „Maybe that's true, but I still could've said it in a more calm and civilized way.“

Taehyung laughs. „Sometimes being civilized doesn't ease your rage“, he grins at his mate and he wants to add something, when his eyes widen a bit. „Oh! Kookie, give me your hand, quickly!“, he exclaims and Jungkook frowns, but he reaches out his hand. Taehyung takes it and presses it to his belly gently. „Can you feel it?“, he whispers, his eyes are fixed on Jungkook's face and as soon as a smile spreads over the younger's lips, he knows that he felt it. „That's a strong one“, Jungkook says, when he feels the movement and his smile turns even a bit brighter.

Kihyun told him before that both of their children are very healthy and lively already, but to feel them move himself is something so beautiful and satisfying and Jungkook is barely able to hold back his tears.

There's still a lot, he and Taehyung have to talk about, but now he sees their future in a different light and it might be a little easier to fix things.

 


	9. 8 - A Maze of Darkness

Jimin gently runs his small fingers over Taehyung's belly and sighs, when his eyes catch the carefully treated and bandaged wound beneath his collarbone. It's just one day after the incident and Jimin already joined Taehyung in the morning, after Jungkook woke up and had to leave him for work. After everything that happened during the last days, they really need some time for themselves. Taehyung moves slightly under the touch and turns his head to look at Jimin. "Don't look at me like this", he says quietly and Jimin snorts softly. Taehyung laughs. "I'm fine, you know, I can handle this pretty well." "Yeah, I know you can", is everything, the Acasant replies, before he nuzzles his cheek against his arm. Taehyung lifts one arm and gently pats Jimin's head, then he closes his eyes.  
"I heard, that you gave in to someone now", he says with a teasing tone in his voice, a finger runs over the bite mark on the omega's neck and Jimin groans slightly, before he turns away from Taehyung with a huff and looks over his shoulder. "Twins, huh?", he says and Taehyung opens his mouth to reply, when a knock on the door makes him raise his head and as it opens, Namjoon, Yoongi and Jungkook enter.  
Taehyung frowns and sits up slightly, not without groaning in pain and Jimin helps him to rest against the headboard, before he looks at the three newcomers. "What's going on?", he asks and Namjoon clears his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt your rest, but Tae...", he looks at his brother and the younger sighs. He knows exactly, what his brother wants to tell him and he also knows, that he's right, but Taehyung isn't exactly ready for this. He hasn't even told Jimin, what happened the day before and he usually tells his best friend everything, he thinks, the older can bear. "Hyung...", he murmurs, when Jimin gets up from the bed for a moment. Taehyung isn't looking at him, but only a second later he feels, how a warm, furry body curls around him and the weight of Jimin's head rests in his lap. A wet tongue licks his hand gently and a small smile appears on Taehyung's lips. This is Jimin's way of telling him: "Hey, no need to worry. I'm here and I'll protect you."  
Taehyung wishes, he would be able to change into his fox form as well, to feel the deep bond of friendship, he shares with Jimin even more, but there are three pairs of eyes directed at him, waiting for answers. The prince threads his fingers through Jimin's grey fur to ease himself and he starts telling, what happened during the attack.  
His other hand rests on his belly and when he looks around between his brother, guardian and mate, Jungkook's eyes are heavy on him.  
The Kirgian's fingers dig into the fabric of his pants and he bites his lower lip gently, before he looks away. Jungkook knows, it's stupid, but he feels a spark of jealousy flare up inside of him, when he sees, how Jimin's able to comfort Taehyung. This is his job, he thinks, but there's a lot standing between him and his beloved one and Jungkook has no idea how to approach this. Their usual vicinity is disturbed and the young mage hates it so much.

A few days later Taehyung wakes up in the middle of the night, the pitter-patter of the rain against the windows disturbing his sleep instead of luring him in as it normally does. The prince rubs his eyes and sighs silently. He turns to his side and stares at the beautiful facial features of his mate. Jungkook looks so peaceful, so young while sleeping and Taehyung's heart aches once again. He's angry at himself for worrying his mate so much, for being reckless and for almost being killed. The prince is beyond furious because there're still people who want his mate and his children, hell even him, dead and he can't wrap his mind around the fact, that he's not able to do anything against it right now. His wounds still hurt and he's barely able to move, let alone without feeling an immense amount of pain. His appetite is close to non-existent, Kihyun even threatening to force feed him. It's not like he doesn't want to eat but every time he thinks about what happened in the last weeks he just feels like throwing up. Taehyung's still not able to shake off all the fear and insecurity he's facing right now and it's incredibly difficult for him to talk about it. The young prince turns carefully around again and slowly stands up, bed slightly creaking under his movements. He looks over his shoulder at his mate and is instantly relieved, that Jungkook still seems to be in a deep slumber. Holding his side and scrunching his face in pain, Taehyung wobbles over to the windowsill and sits down again, throwing a thin blanket over his bare legs. He stares out of the window as if he'd be able to find all his so desperately needed answers out there. What he indeed finds, the longer he stares and allows himself to wander around in his own mind, are the deepest, ugliest and most hated parts of his mind. Normally Taehyung does everything to avoid those parts but in his still vulnerable state it's like they're luring him in, showering him in darkness deep to his core. There's a sweet voice that is telling him that it's okay to let go, to drown, to be freed from his responsibilities and his problems. To be freed from his friends, brother, children and even his mate. The voice is urging him to just follow darkness' path of destruction, to just behead everyone who's standing in his way, even if it is someone he holds dearly and close to his heart. Someone like Jimin. Suddenly there're pictures flashing through his mind showing Jimin's lifeless body lying in a pool of blood. The dagger in the assassin's hand clearly one of Taehyung's. He sees pictures of the war, of people he has slaughtered and he sees the last moments of the assassin who tried to kill his mate. The Viret is unable to pull himself out of his thoughts, too lost in the maze that is his mind. And so he lets go. Taehyung falls and falls, prepares himself for some kind of impact but nothing happens. There's just darkness... neverending darkness. Maybe, just maybe he's able to find peace and solace this time.

Jungkook's suddenly sitting straight in bed, shuddering and panting. He feels cold, too cold and his first instinct is to search for his mate. He's confused when he doesn't feel Taehyung next to him and frowns, instantly searching the room for the older. The mage finds him sitting on the windowsill and releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. Ever since Taehyung closed off and banned him out of his life, he's instantly in a kind of panicked state once he's not close to his mate and doesn't know where he is. Wiping some sweat from his forehead he sighs and wants to call out to the Viret but something's suddenly invading his mind. Darkness. Complete and utter darkness. Jungkook gulps and bites his lower lip nervously. Is that what it means to be truly able to share everything with his mate? Is this what Taehyung has to fight against every day? The mage is terribly frightened by all the emotions crashing at him like waves crash at the shore. But Jungkook fights against it and gets eventually the upper hand, sighing again in relief. He tries to calm down his rapidly beating heart but it turns out that it's a harder task than it's supposed to be. Thankfully his natural need to protect his mate kicks in and he walks over to him. „Taehyung?“, his hand rests gently on Taehyung's shoulder but the lack of response worries the Kirgian. He raises an eyebrow and frowns again, contemplating what to do. Has he ever seen Taehyung like this? He really can't remember. The prince seems so... so gone and at the same time so eased. It's kind of disturbing and he shakes Taehyung a bit, hoping that it'll bring him out of his reverie. But whatever Jungkook tries, the young mage just can't seem to bring his mate back and he's almost desperate by now, barely holding his tears in. The last weeks have been hard on him as well and he really needs Taehyung by his side right now. He really thought it maybe would be easier to figure things out now that the prince acknowledges that he's indeed pregnant but it turns out Jungkook was so wrong and naive thinking that way. When his eyes fall onto Taehyung's swollen belly it finally clicks in his mind and he really hopes that this'll work because he's really running out of ideas. Jungkook squats down next to him, puts both of his hands on his stomach and closes his eyes. „Hey little ones. I hope you're resting well in daddy's womb and have it cozy and warm but right now I need your help okay?“, he's slowly and gently moving his thumbs over the soft flesh. „I know it's not like the last time when daddy helped us to communicate but I really, really need to have daddy back. Do you... do you think you can help me?“, it sounds even to his own ears quite stupid to ask two babies for help but Jungkook knows that they're already able to communicate with Taehyung on another level. Not with words but apparently with feelings, flashes of... something. When his mate tried to describe it to him he couldn't quite grasp what it's like and he figured it's something hard to understand when you're not experiencing it yourself. But whatever it is, he needs it right now. Jungkook is waiting for some kind of reaction, a single tear falling down his cheek and onto Taehyung's belly. And then he finally feels it – a fierce kick, as if one of them is trying to tell him that they're there for him and listening. „You must be afraid right now. Oh, my little ones. I know it's scary but I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you.“, he tries so hard not to sob, painfully aware of the fact that he has to get Taehyung out of his vicious and poisonous mind rather sooner than later. „But can you just try and reach out to daddy? Fill him with happiness? Oh, have I already told you about the moment I fell in love with daddy? It's one of the happiest memories we both share. It was a warm summer day and I was on my way into the forest to get some herbs for my antidotes when I catched a glimpse of him. He was standing beneath a huge oak tree, the sun shining onto him in the most beautiful way and he had his eyes closed, a small smile on his lips. In that exact moment he looked so ethereal, so stunning and breathtakingly beautiful. And it dawned on me that I was too deep in by that time. How could I not love someone so beautiful? It's not just his appearance, my little ones, don't get me wrong here. Your daddy has the gentlest character, although some might contradict that. But they just don't know him as well as I do. You know that, right, little ones? I-“ „Jungkook.“, Taehyung's voice is soft and his gaze is even softer once Jungkook dares to look up. The young mage stands up and runs his fingers through Taehyung's hair, a small smile on his lips. „You're back, love. Please don't keep on scaring me like this. I-I thought I lost you.“ Taehyung blinks in confusion, taking a moment to recall what just happened and then he sighs. The prince is so sure that someday the depths of his inner darkness will finally stop chewing at him and instead swallow him whole, leaving only an empty corpse and many questons behind. Right now there're only three persons that keep him slightly grounded, rooted- Jungkook and the babies. But even with them, Taehyung isn't sure that it's enough to keep him shielded from all the monsters living inside him, all the creatures his father and his ruthless methods back then created. All the abominations he's done since then and all the terrible things he's going to do in the future will probably someday be his downfall. He knows, feels it even tenfold, that they're slowly drifting apart and it scares Taehyung shitless. He's aware that Jungkook probably feels the same and it hurts so badly that he once again chooses to hide behind walls, to get his defenses up but without shutting his mate out of his mind this time. But still he doesn't protest, when Jungkook reaches out his hand for him and helps him back into the bed. He holds him close and for the first time after a while, Taehyung feels a comfortable emptiness in his mind. The alluring scent of his mate relaxes him, like it always did and Taehyung's fingers gently wrap around the fabric of Jungkook's shirt, while he falls asleep again.

"Just because you're feeling less pain today, doesn't mean that you can go out and run around like a little pup...", Jungkook says, while he stands in their room and watches Taehyung with a disapproving frown, who's getting dressed in proper clothes. It's two weeks after the attack and the prince decided to leave the safety of the castle. "I've been out earlier after worse injuries, Jungkook", Taehyung replies, while he buttons up his shirt and glances over his shoulder at his mate, "And when you continue frowning, you'll get wrinkles earlier than you're supposed to."  
He grins playfully, but Jungkook knows him. "Tae... stop fooling around with me... I know, there's something on your mind. Come on, tell me. We used to tell each other everything and from my point, nothing has changed. I'm here and I'm listening to everything, you need to get rid of." The grin vanishes from the prince's pretty lips. "I'm sure, you don't want to hear, what I have on my mind...", he says, but Jungkook insists. "I want to...", he emphasizes and the older sighs. He isn't exactly willing to tell Jungkook, but he also knows, that his mate won't stop bugging him, until he does.  
"I want to... give the babies to someone else, after they're born...", he turns around and looks at Jungkook firmly, who's eyes widen and he opens his mouth, but no sound leaves it. He stares at Taehyung in disbelief, before he shakes his head. "No... we're their parents and not someone else. They need us..." "But they're not safe here", Taehyung interrupts him and sighs again. He knew, that Jungkook would tell him something about parenthood... "I'm planning to hunt down the ones, who are responsible for all this and I can't take care of two infants then... I'm not speaking of giving them away forever, just until everything is over..."  
Taehyung's heart aches, when he sees the hurt look in Jungkook's eyes, before the younger looks to the ground. "It's the first months connecting children and their parents, Taehyung. The first months are the most important and..." "If I had noticed the pregnancy earlier, we wouldn't stand here and even discuss this topic. The children wouldn't generally be an issue at all...", Taehyung interrupts him again and Jungkook gasps. "Are you telling me right now, that you'd rather kill our children, instead of loving and protecting them together with me?!", he asks, voice dangerously low and Taehyung groans. "You just don't get it, right? Everything I do, is to protect you and the children", he says and almost sounds desperate. Jungkook huffs. "I'm sorry, maybe I really don't get it, but killing our babies doesn't sound like protection to me", he replies, grudge clearly audible and he crosses his arms over his chest, "We're not giving them to someone else, just over my dead body!" Taehyung rolls his eyes. "Great!", he yells, "Then I'm probably stuck here now with you and two kids. Just great!"  
For a moment, Jungkook is completely silent and this gives Taehyung time to process, what he just said and how this must sound to his mate, but before he can say something to explain his words further, the younger cocks his eyebrow. "Wow...", he says, "That's low, your highness... that's low..."  
Then he turns around and walks towards the door, without looking back and opens it, when he hears Taehyung's voice. "Jungkook... wait...", he calls for him, but the Kirgian just decides to ignore it.  
He walks out of the room, the door falls shut behind him and he leaves Taehyung behind. Staring at the door wouldn't bring Jungkook back and the prince is aware of that, but he's just too frozen in his spot to actually do something about it. Taehyung wants to take his words back and- no, actually he just wants to rephrase them, wants to explain what he exactly meant by that. His words were harsh, too harsh and something his mate doesn't deserve. The prince wants to laugh and cry at the same time, because he just keeps on hurting Jungkook without intending to do so. Everything's just messed up and he's so afraid, that there's no way out for them. Not after all the hurtful words and actions, at least he begins to really doubt it. Taehyung wipes a few tears with the back of his hand, sniffles slightly, when he reaches for the door handle and opens the door. Yoongi's immediately looking at him, questioning gaze fixed on the young prince but he doesn't say a word. Of course he notices the tears, but he knows better than to say something now. Sometimes it's just better to give Taehyung some space and that's exactly what he does, when he follows his prince out of the castle.  
Once outside Taehyung inhales deeply. It's still raining and really windy, but he likes the weather. It comforts him, soothes his soul. Closing his eyes he listens to the rain for a while, trying to calm down but it's hard. Jungkook's heartbroken face is haunting him and knowing that he's the reason for it tears him apart. Without thinking further the prince shifts into his fox form, thick, black fur shielding him from the cold that inevitably comes with the heavy rain. And then he starts to run into the woods. His muscles are instantly aching and his wounds hurt a bit, so he needs a moment to shake the soreness and the pain away, but then he's more than content with his decision. The Viret knows that Yoongi is following him and he's glad because he's not sure if he'd come out alive after another attack.  
His words from earlier are ghosting through his mind while he just keeps on running as fast as he can. Taehyung really meant it, when he said, that he would've killed the children if he had discovered his pregnancy earlier. It's some kind of weird self protection mechansim and absolutely not fair to anyone but himself. But Taehyung knows, he just knows, that he'd never be able to bear the loss of a child he eventually gets to know, cherish and love. And killing it while it's still in his womb with minimal damage to his feelings still sounds like a logical decision for him. The prince wants to protect himself. He wants to protect Jungkook, because without him he just can't and simply doesn't want to live. It's ironic how his egoistic reasoning and weird thoughts are the reason for their distance. And once again Taehyung feels all the self hate, all the destruction it brings with it. Rage bubbles in the pit of his stomache and he just wants to tear everything apart. The prince wants everyone to feel his pain, to experience his grief and sorrow. It isn't fair that he has to endure all that and he just feels so... alone.  
Even Jungkook, his own mate, leaves him behind now and he hates it so much. Blinded by his thoughts and feelings Taehyung isn't really aware that he's leaving a path of blood and dead bodies behind. Whatever animal crosses his way is not a second later just a dead animal. He lashes out at everything and everyone, not even stopping when he reaches a creek where a few wolves are currently drinking from the fresh water. The prince crashes into one of the wolves, immediately biting him into his neck and a pained growl erupts out of the injured wolf, who tries to shake the Viret off his back. Taehyung bites him again and again until another wolf is able to push him off his victim. The black fox immediately wants to attack the one who dares to attack him but he stops, when he hears a growl he'd be able to recognize even in his sleep. Cocking his head to his left side he stares at Jimin, who's standing protectively in front of his pack mate. They're both snarling in warning not to cross a certain line but Taehyung's the one to cross it nevertheless, when he surges forward and bites Jimin into his left front leg. The grey furred wolf growls in pain, but shakes his friend off and in the end it's Hoseok, who pins Taehyung down onto the ground. „Enough!“, Yoongi yells and rushes to Taehyung's side. He's glaring at Hoseok, who steps back now. „And you! Shift! Immediately or I'm going to kick your ass real good. This has to stop now Taehyung! You know better than to do that.“  
And the young prince complies. He shifts back, lying naked on the floor and he curls up into a sobbing ball of pain. Yoongi sighs and pulls off his coat, to throw it over Taehyung. His prince is already vulnerable enough, there's no more need to expose him like this. He remains next to the Viret, when Jimin limbs forward and licks over Taehyung's cheek. A shiver runs over the blonde's body and immediately Hoseok appears next to Jimin, probably fearing that the prince would get up and attack his mate once again. A low growl escapes the Alpha's throat and Jimin gently nuzzles his snout against Hoseok's, before he looks at Yoongi. He decides to use a mental way of communication, he knows, works between him and Yoongi too. Jimin's spend enough time in the palace as a child to reach the Dreakey's mind with his own thoughts and so he asks him to pick Taehyung up and bring him into the pack's village. Another growl leaves Hoseok, when he catches his mate's thoughts. His muscles strain. Not only is there already a thick tension between the Ivory Woodland's pack leader and Thealyra's prince, no, now he also attacked another Alpha and even worse, Hoseok's destined mate.  
He looks back at Jongin, who's lying on the ground and still getting the teeth marks, Taehyung left on his body, treated by his own mate, then at Jimin, who's left front leg is covered in blood, then he shakes his head vigorously. Jimin whimpers slightly. He's able to understand why the Head Alpha is against bringing Taehyung into the village, but he needs to comfort him, to calm him down and be there for him, so he nuzzles Hoseok's snout once again, licks over it gently and gives the older a silent promise to be careful. Eventually, Hoseok gives in rather quickly, even when he wishes, that he would've been able to resist Jimin a bit longer, so Yoongi lifts Taehyung's still shivering and sobbing form off the ground and starts walking towards the Ivory Woodland village with a limping Jimin next to him. Hoseok stays behind to make sure, that all his other pack members will be able to reach the safety of the village and especially that Jongin will be okay.

When Taehyung regains his senses the next time and looks around with half-lidded eyes, he's dressed in foreign clothes and tucked in warm pelts, that shield him from any possible cold. It takes him a moment, to process where he is and what happened, but when it hits him, he whimpers and slowly rolls to his side, bumps against a warm body and looks up. Jimin's sitting on the edge of the bed, Taehyung's lying on, concerned expression on his face and his left forearm bandaged.  
A small smile grazes his lips, but it quickly vanishes, when he sees the tears brimming in the corners of Taehyung's eyes. "God, what happened?", he whispers, runs his fine hand gently through Taehyung's blond locks and the younger tells him. He tells him everything that happened, between Jungkook and himself. Sometimes it's a bit hard to understand Taehyung's words, because he's sobbing, but Jimin gives him time. He gives him time to sort out his thoughts, he dries his tears and in the end, he knows, what happened.  
"Sometimes...", Taehyung starts after he ended his telling and they were silent for a moment, "... sometimes I wish, we never did that stupid bonding ritual. He wouldn't be in mortal danger, if we never did it... he could live in peace..." "And you would be heartbroken", Jimin adds and his friend nods. "Yes, but I would also be heartbroken, if he ends up dangerously hurt... Chim... I... I just want to protect him... with all I have..." Jimin remains silent and Taehyung continues to speak: "And I'm selfish, because I don't want to loose him, because I can't live without him, but his life would be so much easier without me..." He's staring at the ceiling of Jimin's hut and bites his lower lip, when Jimin sighs and lays down next to Taehyung to hug him tightly. "You're not selfish", he mumbles and Taehyung leans his head against Jimin's, before he closes his eyes.

When Jungkook hesitantly steps through the village's main entrance and looks around, he's greeted by some pack members with a small nod, others look away rather quickly and the young mage sighs. He'd felt the urge to look for Taehyung, after he wasn't able to blurr out his raging wrath any longer, so he just followed the path of destruction, the Viret left behind. And after he reached the creek and saw the blood on the forest ground, he freaked out internally, his and Taehyung's connection instantly leading him to the village.  
Jungkook walks along the main path towards Hoseok's hut, tugs nervously on the collar of his thick coat and pulls the hood deeper into his face to protect himself from the still heavily pouring rain. Over the sound of the raindrops, he can clearly hear Hoseok's loud voice, as soon as he comes closer to the Alpha's hut. He's usually known as happy and bright, but what Jungkook hears now is neither of the two characteristics. Hoseok's voice is filled with anger and he doesn't even stop shouting, when Jungkook knocks at the door and slowly slides inside. He sees Yoongi first, faces his back and Hoseok paces back and forth in front of the Dreakey. "You really need to get him under control!", the Alpha stops right in front of Yoongi, steps closer to him and growls, before his eyes fall on Jungkook, but first, he ignores his presence, when the young mage stands next to Yoongi. He sees the guardian's blank face, his arms are crossed over his chest and he sighs. "You know nothing...", he says, calmly and Jungkook frowns. "I know... I know nothing?", Hoseok replies and snorts, "It's not a simple thing here, Yoongi! Any other would've been punished, regardless of their species. He attacked a member of my pack and my mate, without any reason... this isn't done with a simple apology..." Yoongi interrupts him. "And what are you planning to do?", he asks, "Do you want to attack him yourself now, to take revenge or something? Go ahead. Try and if needed, your pack probably needs to look for a new Head Alpha, Hoseok!" Jungkook gasps slightly and Hoseok's eyes widen, before they narrow. "Are you threatening me?", he hisses and Yoongi shrugs. "You're a possible threat to my prince, so if needed, I'd do anything to protect him...", he says. Jungkook knew, Yoongi had always been loyal to Taehyung and it's once again on full display. "As if I'd ever lay my hands on a pregnant Viret!", Hoseok exclaims, "He's my prince too, after all..."  
He's about to say something more, when the door opens again and Jimin enters with an unsual sharp "Enough!" and the Alpha blinks for a moment, before he shuts his mouth, utterly surprised.  
His mate walks into the center of the room, stops next to Hoseok and sighs. "I talked to Taehyung", he says and looks at Jungkook, when he adjourns him: "Where's he?"  
The Acasant Omega licks his lips, before he clicks his tongue. "Listen, Jungkook... I know, you probably are craving to see him, but he's calm right now. He's at ease and, no offence, your presence would only rile him up in this state... Both of you are sadly very good at hurting each other lately and that's not normal... you need some time to calm your raged souls down, seriously."  
Jungkook takes a deep breath and even when he hates to admit it, he knows quite well, that Jimin's right... he and Taehyung aren't getting along quite well lately. Right now, way more than a parchment sheet fits between the prince and the mage, where there's usually less to no space left. "You know, I'm right", Jimin emphasizes and Jungkook nods, before he walks backwards, until his back hits the nearest wall softly. He suddenly feels so guilty...  
Yoongi looks at the Kirgian and sighs, before he turns his head back to Jimin, well aware, that Jungkook probably just needs a few moments for himself until he'll be attentive again. "So, what were you talking about with Taehyung?", he asks and Jimin also tears his eyes away from the young mage, who looks much younger now, than he actually is. "We all know quite well, that being outside has always soothed Taehyung. When he had a rough time, he usually found shelter in the woods, right? So, we thought, that it's probably the best thing to leave the palace walls behind for a while and just stroll through the forest", he says, "Maybe the feeling of freedom and no burdens will help him." "Who is we?", Hoseok interjects and Yoongi nods. He's not willing to let Taehyung go alone. "Uhh... so far 'we' is just Tae and me...", he admits and earns immediate protest. "He bit you! When you think, I'll let you leave with him, you're wrong!", Hoseok says and Jimin sighs. "I'm an adult already, hyung... I can take care of myself pretty well and you have a whole pack to take care of..." "Sanggyun can do this as well. I'm not letting you go alone!" "You're like a stubborn kid sometimes...", Jimin sighs, even when he knows, that Hoseok won't change his mind. But he's surprised, when Yoongi nods. "I'm going to come along as well", he says and Jimin lets out a small huff. That wasn't exactly the plan. He looks at Jungkook, who's still leaning against the wall. "You?", he asks and the Kirgian cocks his eyebrow. "Do you really think, I'd let my pregnant mate stroll through the woods?", Jungkook asks and Jimin sighs. "Didn't I tell you...?" "I know, I know", the younger nods. "I'd only rile him up again, when I'm close to him. But you can't tell me, that you're taking my mate on a fucking camping trip and expect me to stay back in the castle and work on my antidotes or whatever. I can walk behind you two or in front and I won't come closer, but you can't leave me behind, Jimin", he says, "I trust you, you're his best friend for like forever, but we're talking about the love of my life and my children, so I'm coming along." Jimin hurries over and pulls Jungkook away from the wall, to hug him tightly. "I know, that you love him...", he whispers, "And I know, that you're suffering as well... just... give him time..." Jungkook hums and closes his arms around the smaller male. "I... All I want to do, is to watch over him. As long as I'm... not good for him, I'll keep the distance...", he mumbles and sinks his teeth into his lower lip hard. He never expected a time, when he wouldn't be good for Taehyung...


	10. 9 - Catch me when I fall

Yoongi growls slightly, when he and Jungkook walk through the main entrance of the Ivory Woodlands Village. They went back to the castle the last evening to talk to Namjoon about their idea and it took hours to convince the king, that it would be the best for Taehyung's health - mentally and physically. After the king finally gave his approval, Jungkook and Yoongi collected a few things, Yoongi went to tell Chiwon about his absence. His mate was, exactly like Namjoon, not very excited about the idea and Yoongi needed a while, until he met Jungkook at Uriah's main gates.

They traveled through the dark forest in silence and as soon as the sun started to rise again, they finally were able to see the village.

Now, they're walking towards Hoseok's hut, their backpacks filled with all the things they deem useful for such a field trip and as soon as they reach the cottage, Jungkook bites his lip.

He sees Jimin and Taehyung standing in front of the hut, already shiftet into their animal forms. Hoseok stands next to them and everyone seems to be ready to leave. Jungkook stops at a fair distance, because he understood quite well, what exactly Jimin wanted to tell him during their talk last night. _Stay away from him, until he's no longer feeling angry and hurt, when you're around._ Jungkook hates it so much, that this is currently the best solution and he looks at the black Viret, who just got a gentle nudge against his ear by Yoongi. Then Taehyung turns his head and his bright blue eyes, which he only has, when he's in his shifted form, meet Jungkook's brown ones. It's just a fleeting glance, but the young mage realizes quickly, how much of a distance is between them at the moment. It's not only physical... physical distance right now is the smaller problem. Their issues is the mental and emotional distance, that seperates them.

Taehyung looks away again and Jungkook lets out a deep, long sigh, when Hoseok approaches him. "Yoongi's flying above us... and we're walking in front of them...", he says and Jungkook nods. Everything is decided and all he can do is nod and follow the rules, that were made up. He sends one last look to the beautiful, black fox, before he follows his best friend. They hear a flap and a huge shadow hovers over them and Hoseok nods at him, assures him, that Jimin and Taehyung follow them.

Jungkook sighs and burries his hands in his coat pockets. So, that's how their journey starts...

 

During the first day, the distance is huge. When Jungkook looks back, he can't see Taehyung and Jimin walking behind them, he can only feel that they're there. He also feels, how Taehyung drifts away from time to time, but there's always a flash of brightness, that pulls him back from his dark thoughts and Jungkook knows exactly, that's Jimin, distracting his best friend.

Jungkook is grateful, that the Acasant Omega is always there for Taehyung and that he takes care of them, but deep in his mind, he still wishes, it would be him, who's pulling Taehyung out of his own downfall, out of his personal darkness.

But it's Jimin and Jungkook knows, he's right now the best to be at the prince's side.

With a deep sigh, Jungkook looks up to the tree tops. He sees glimpses of the grey sky and a wave of relief hits him. It's not raining at the moment and that makes their walk a bit easier. The climate is still humid, but Jungkook isn't caring much.

Nothing much is happening, while they stroll through the woods. Hoseok tries to distract his best friend as good as he can, but right now, Jungkook isn't the easiest one to talk with. His thoughts are usually circeling around his mate and after a while, the Alpha gives in with a heavy sigh.

When they gather together at night, it's Yoongi, who wraps big wings around Taehyung to protect him from the freezing cold, while he's sleeping and Jungkook glances at them one last time, than at Hoseok and Jimin, both in their wolf forms, snuggled together. He sighs, before he walks over to a tree, where their backpacks lean against the trunk and shifts.

The Kirgian scrambles through a small gap between two layers of fabric, coils into a small loop between boxes of herbs and vials of potions and he feels a little bit more lonely than before.

 

Taehyung is the first one to wake up and he playfully bites into the leathery skin of Yoongi's wings to wake up the Dreakey as well. Spending his time with Jimin in his fox form, free to do whatever he wants, already helps Taehyung to relax a bit and that's probably, why he acts all kittenish in the morning. But the first bite does nothing to Yoongi, he doesn't even flinch and Taehyung lets out a disapproving sound, before he bites his guard again, this time a bit harder and not so playful anymore.

The huge wings around him move a bit and after another bite, they open slightly and Taehyung is greeted with a big, tired, ice blue eye. Taehyung falls to his side softly and rolls around a bit and Yoongi snorts, before he moves his head and opens his wings completely. The Viret nuzzles his head against Yoongi's enormous foot, before he runs out of the safety of Yoongi's wings and looks around.

Hoseok and Jimin are still sleeping and Taehyung growls at the sight. He decided that it's time to wake up for the Acasant couple as well, so he jumps on Jimin's taller body and bites into his ear, tugs at it. The Omega whimpers and shakes his head in annoyance, until Taehyung lets go of his ear and bites his tail instead.

Just a few moments later, Hoseok's tail brushes into his face and Taehyung sneezes. That wasn't exactly, what he planned, but at least the two wolves are awake now.

Hoseok groans, while he gets on his paws and Jimin lazily rolls around on the ground.

Now only one member of their small group is missing and Taehyung jumps over to the backpacks. He sniffles on them and then shoves his snout into one of them, throws vials and boxes out, until he reaches Jungkook's small form. The Kirgian is still sleeping, uneffected by the rough shaking, caused by Taehyung. The Viret huffs, before he licks over the tiny, green body and feels the sleepy haziness disappear. He and Jungkook are still connected, so he feels that the lizard's awake.

Taehyung looks into tiny, yellow eyes and for a moment, he stares back, lets Jungkook read his emotions and shows him his current happiness, before he runs over to Jimin again, while he wiggles his tail excitedly.

Hoseok's already shifted again, dressed in pants and shirt and he watches, how Taehyung jumps on Jimin again and nuzzles his head against his best friend's, when Jungkook, shifted and dressed as well, joins them. He leans against a tree, distance between him and Taehyung big enough and watches the two canines playing.

At some point, Taehyung makes an attempt to jump on a rock, covered with moss, but he forgot to consider the heavy rain from a few days ago. So he slips on the damp moss and falls from the rock, lands on his back and whimpers.

Jungkook's eyes widen and he's about to rush to his mate to help him, but a firm grip around his wrist stops him and he sees, how Jimin appears at Taehyung's side. The Kirgian shoots Hoseok a bewildered look, but the Alpha shakes his head softly. "It's too early...", he said and Jungkook wants to scream. Here he is, trying to watch out for his mate, for the love of his life, but three people are keeping him away from Taehyung. He really wants to scream his frustration out, but all he does, is sinking against the tree trunk and diging his teeth into his bottom lip. After a moment, he gives Hoseok a soft nod and the older lets go of his wrist. Jimin sends him a look. "He's okay", Hoseok says, before he leaves and gives Jungkook a bit of space. The young mage sighes and closes his eyes, before he pushes his own body away from the tree and disappears behind a bush.

Sadly, out of sight isn't out of mind in this case.

 

"You know, he'll come back to you", Hoseok tells him, while they're walking past trees, bushes and rocks and Jungkook humms slightly. He isn't so sure right now, but he's trying to not think about this. "Kookie!", Hoseok slaps his arm slightly. "What? What should I say?", he asks and sighs, "You know... I never thought, there would be a time, when I'll be more harm for Taehyung than help... I... I really want to help him, but he's so often so far away, that I'm afraid I can't reach him."

Hoseok looks at him, while they walk, but he keeps quiet and lets Jungkook continue. "Last time... I almost wasn't able to pull him out of the darkness and I wonder, what he's be through... how much his soul has to endure and how much time we've left together, until he breaks under the weight of his past..."

Jungkook digs his fingers in the palm of his hands. "He... told me, that he'd rather killed the kids, when he would've found out before me... and now, that I know about them, he wants to give them to someone else, after they're born..."

Now, it's Hoseok, who sighs. "That must have been shocking for you, but I can kinda understand him, Kook. We're living in a time, where someone wants to kill you, where someone threatens the most precious person in his life, so I understand him. I would probably do the same", he says and sees Jungkook's eyes widen slightly, "And... listen... he probably never told you and of course, no-one else did, but I think, it's about time now. Back then, at the battlefield, after the war was won and Yoongi did his best to calm him down, Taehyung called for you. Your name was the first, that left his lips, after he was at least a bit back to his senses. He called for you the entire time and only stopped, a few moments before you came, out of sheer fatigue." Hoseok is silent for a moment, lets Jungkook process the information, before he tells him something else. "And, I once overheard a talk between Jimin and Taehyung. Taehyung told him, that he only feels safe in your arms. You're the only one who makes him feel at ease, completely relaxed. There's no-one else who can do this. Jungkook, your bond is strong."

Jungkook says nothing more after that and for the rest of the day he's caught in deep thoughts. 

Even later, when it's night again, he still thinks about the things, Hoseok told him and stays awake late. He's been looking for shelter in the backpack again, because the wind turned cooler and the trees somehow aren't much of a protection anymore. Jungkook lets out an annoyed little hiss. He knows exactly, what he needs to fall asleep...

Fuck it, he thinks and Jungkook climbs out of the backpack and quickly scrambles over the grass towards Yoongi's huge, sleeping and softly snoring form. His wings shield Taehyung again, like the night before, but Jungkook is small and nimble, he finds an open gap between the wings and slips through.

And he almost stumbles back, when he sees Taehyung's eyes staring at him, the expression in them as surprised as his own. For a while, they just look at each other until something like a sigh leaves Taehyung and he moves his head to his back. Jungkook blinks rapidly, but the older only repeats the action a second and even a thrird time and the Kirgian understands finally. His tiny legs carry him over to Taehyung and he slowly starts to climb up the fur. A flash of warmth runs over him, when he feels the Viret's wet tongue lick over his body again, like he did in the morning and when Jungkook reaches Taehyung's ear, he teasingly pokes his own, thin tongue into it.

The fox shakes his slender body slightly, before he looks back at his mate, who's looking for a comfortable position on top of him, then he drapes his head to his paws and closes his eyes.

Jungkook savours the moment. He wants to sink into Taehyung's soft fur and never leave it again. Right now, it's like all the pain, the desperation and the frustation, he felt through the last days, faded from one second to the other.

And he needs Taehyung... because a life without Taehyung isn't worth living...

 

When Taehyung wakes up the next morning, he hears the the wind howling and he's glad, that he has Yoongi to shield him. He knows, that the Dreakey isn't cold, as long as he is in his shifted form.

But Taehyung also knows, that it's time to get up and so he lets out a small groan, before he gets on his paws and shakes his body to throw the tiredness off his bones. He whinces slightly, when with a small hiss, something or better someone falls from his fur to the ground and Taehyung jumps back. It takes a moment for him to remember, that Jungkook joined him last night and he feels a kind of relief wash over him, when he sees his mate. The reptile shakes his head a few time, to get rid of the dizziness cause by his involuntary flight and then he looks at Taehyung. The fox steps closer again and gently nudges his nose against the Kirgian's body and Jungkook pokes his tongue against Taehyung's nose after that.

The Viret sneezes and rubs his paw over his nose, before he looks at his mate once again and he looks back. For a moment, time seems to be frozen, but then, Jungkook quickly retreats, because the others surely will wake up soon and none of them is going to be happy to see him and Taehyung together.

But it gives him hope and he's ready to fight whatever stands between them. During the last days, Taehyung has shown a kind of affection to him, that Jungkook hasn't received for weeks and it builds up a strength inside of him, to believe in their bond again.

A while later, after Yoongi woke up, he opens his wings for Taehyung and the Viret leaves his wind-protected night's lodging. He peeks at Jungkook, who already shifted back into his human form and the mage looks back again. Taehyung blinks a few times and if he were in human form as well, he'd giggled. He and Jungkook are sharing a sweet, little secret now and Taehyung feels, that this brings them closer together again.

After Jungkook and Hoseok had a proper breakfast, they continue their walk through the forest, everyone quickly notices, that the physical distance is smaller between them. When Jungkook looks back, he can see Taehyung and Jimin, playfully teasing each other, while they walk through the wood and he can feel Taehyung's happiness, when he steps on a small branch accidently and it breaks under his paws.

He sees the Viret jumping around happily with his best friend and it makes him happy too.

Around an hour later, they take a break and Taehyung is coiled into a fluffy curl, snuggled against Jimin's taller body, while Hoseok ruffles the fur between his mate's ears gently. Yoongi takes a nap close to them.

Jungkook sits a few meters away from the four and smiles softly, while he cuts rare herbs on a wooden board. He's really happy because Taehyung showed him their location earlier and it's usually hard to get those.

Taehyung eyes his mate carefully, while he listens to Jimin's relaxed breathing and suddenly his thoughts wander to a fateful event from his past.

 

_Taehyung stops Jungkook, wraps his fingers around the younger's wrist and he looks back. "You ready?", he asks and the Kirgian smiles at him. "Yes", he says, turns around and touches Taehyung's cheek with his fingers, before he looks at him seriously, "But... we don't have to do it, when you have second thoughts, you know that." "No, I don't have second thoughts, Jungkookie!", Taehyung shakes his head rapidly, "I want to do this, more than anything else." The smile is back on Jungkook's face and he nods, before he leans in and pecks the older's cheek. "Let's go then", he says and Taehyung intertwines their fingers, while they walk towards the Aigan Druid, who's waiting in front of the mountain cave._

_He holds an oil lamp in one hand and a beautifully carved staff in the other and looks at the Viret and the Kirgian with stern eyes. Taehyung licks his lips slightly and tightens his hold on Jungkook's hands, when the Aigan starts to talk: "You know, no talking." The two boys nod quickly. "Follow me", he says and turns around, walks into the cave and down a dark path. The dim shine of his oil lamp is the only source of light and Taehyung is grateful that his eyes quickly get used to the darkness._

_The walk takes a while and the druid leads them into a subterranean garden._

_Taehyung has only heard about it from his mother's and grandmother's tales, but both women told him, it's a beautiful place. Flowers of all colors fill the wide place and Taehyung can barely see the rock walls. Vines climb up the walls and tiny, colorful sparkles fill the place, together with an indiscribably dazzling scent. Each flower smells different and Taehyung stunned by the sweetness. It's not too much, it's just the right amount of fragrance and he closes his eyes for a moment, inhales, before he looks at Jungkook. The younger looks as overwhelmed as he is and they smile at each other._

_The druid stops at the entrance and with still entwined fingers, the two boy walk towards the center of the garden, where soft moonlight shines through a circular hole in the ceiling. Purple and blue flowers are prominent in this area and Taehyung has heard, that their colors represents the color of one's soul's aura. When they reach the area, they sit down on two flat rocks, Taehyung crosses his legs and lets go of Jungkook's hand, but not without brushing his fingertips against the younger's a last time._

_This is the right thing to do, he thinks, when he plucks a blue flower out of the wide field and another one, to connect it with the first flower. He wants to spend his entire life with Jungkook, so what else can he do to proove his feelings for him to anyone else. Jungkook knows, how he feels for him and his feelings are equally strong._

_With a smile, Taehyung slowly braids his flower crown for Jungkook, when he sees from his peripheral view, how the younger fidgets uncomfortable on his own rock. He raises his head and glances at his boyfriend, who looks rather helpless and lost, while he stares to his lap, where an unrecognizable, tangled mass of purple flowers lies. Taehyung bites back a soft chuckle and taps Jungkook's knee. The younger looks up and Taehyung shows him, how to create flower crowns. Jungkook has always been a fast learner, so he quickly starts to follow Taehyung's moves. He ties one stalk around the other and slowly, but steadily, his flower crown takes shape._

_Taehyung smiles at the progress, Jungkook makes. His crown may look more pristine, because he's used to braiding them, but when he looks at Jungkook's flower crown, with some loose stalks sticking out between the blossoms, his heart flutters and he wants to kiss the younger senseless. He highly values Jungkook's effords._

_It may take them a bit longer to finish the crowns, but when they're done, Taehyung takes Jungkook's hand again and they return to the Aigan. He wordlessly tells them to follow him again and the walk through the mountain meander continues._

_Taehyung is really grateful, that the druid knows the way by heart, because he would be helplessly lost in the dark maze. After a while, they enter another underground cave, lined with almost blinding, white stones. Colorful sparkles adorn this room too. It looks a bit like the chancel in the castle's chapel, Taehyung thinks, even when everything is a lot brighter than in the castle. Another Aigan stands next to the altar made of white marble and the one, who brought them here, takes the flower crowns from their hands. He walks to his species' mate, places the crowns carefully on the altar and the other Aigan moves a chain of white beads over the flowers in strange motions. Taehyung knows, they need to bless them with divine magic, before the ritual can start._

_Jungkook watches everything with curious eyes. This is new to him. He grew up in the forest, away from this bonding ritual, so he's eager to learn everything about it._

_As soon as the Aigan is done, he waves Taehyung und Jungkook over and they slowly walk towards the white altar._

_The two druids hand the flower crowns back to the boys and then, they step away. Taehyung turns around to face Jungkook and smiles. Finally..._

_Jungkook is the first, who raises his arms and gently places the flower crown, he made for Taehyung, to the older's head and the prince chuckles without a noise, before he does the same. Suddenly, a soft breeze fans around them and all the colorful sparks in the cave bundle around them, join together to one magical whirlwind, that surrounds Taehyung and Jungkook. It's a protection, something utterly sorcerous, to protect the two boys from any kind of outer influences. Nobody will be able to touch them, as long as the cyclone twirls around them and messes with their hair._

_Taehyung crosses his wrists infront of himself, reaches out for Jungkook's hands and the younger does the same. Their arms, linked together, form an infinity sign now and that's exactly, what Taehyung wants - neverending time with Jungkook, to spend an eternity with the love of his life, his soulmate._

_And then, he feels Jungkook. The younger suddenly is closer to him, than ever before. Taehyung can hear his thoughts, feel his heartbeat and it's like he tells him: I love you. I love you so much, words can't even tell._

_Taehyung can't stop the tears falling from his eyes, when he feels, what Jungkook feels. When he sees the sign of bonding form in the younger's neck, right under his ear, he swallows and his heart starts beating fast. Jungkook squeezes his hands and he smiles, but Taehyung can see tears on his cheeks as well. The wind decreases and vanishes and the sparks tumble into different directions to fill up the cave again, as soon as the signs on their necks are completed and Taehyung sighs almost inaudibly. Then he widens his eyes slightly, when he hears Jungkook talking to him through his mind. "I made it through the maze to find my one in a million", he tells him and it has a shiver running over Taehyung's body. His 'one in a million'... There's no need to tell these words aloud, no need to raise his voice. Now, Jungkook can hear him, wherever he is and even when Taehyung knows, that they're allowed to speak again and the ritual is over, he prefers to use their connection, as well as Jungkook did before._

_"I know we'll buid a dynasty that heaven can't shake", he starts and Jungkook's eyes immediately lock with his, "I know we'll build a dynasty like nothing ever made." Taehyung feels Jungkook's hands shaking in his own, knows that the younger feels the strong urge to pull him into his arms, but he isn't done yet. "I know... we'll build a dynasty forever can't break up."_

_As soon as he stops, he feels Jungkook's hand on his cheek and nuzzles against it. Then, the younger steps closer and kisses him, very soft and for a moment, Taehyung has the feeling that their lips don't touch, but then, the gentle pressure intensifies and he kisses back._

_Their bond is strong!_

_A short while later, the druid leads them through the tunnels, out of the mountain maze and Taehyung holds Jungkook's hand, when they step out of the cave and he does so, when they enter the castle again._

 

Taehyung slowly turns to his other side, away from Jungkook, because the memory of their bonding is still overwhelming, even now, after three years of being bound together. He likes to say that Jimin's the one, who is closest to him, but in the end, it's Jungkook. And Taehyung remembers, how much he loves this. Jungkook is his soulmate and Taehyung loves him as much as he did, when they met, maybe even a bit more now. And he knows, it's time to show him, but there's so much standing between them and maybe they should talk about it. But right now, Taehyung isn't ready to talk...

An hour later, Yoongi wakes up again and they decide to continue their journey through the forest. Taehyung isn't as enthusiatic as before, because he's tired and ends up on Jimin's back. The Acasant has no problem with carrying Taehyung's lithe body and the Viret enjoys the warmth, that radiates from Jimin's soft fur.

It's already late, so when they reach a lake's shore, shielded by thick scrubs, they decide to rest there. Hoseok lits up a small campfire, he and Jungkook scoop closer together, to spend each other warmth, while Taehyung hasn't moved from his prior position on Jimin's back. Yoongi has his eyes on all of them, always attentive, even when the nights in the forest have been calm, aside from the howling wind.

Winter is about to come to Thealyra.

They call it a night not much later. Jungkook's the last one to shift, because he extinguished the fire, before he returns to his lonely backpack. But something keeps him awake and he knows, it's longing. Maybe he should challenge his luck again and join Taehyung this night as well.

He peeks out of the backpack, but quickly retreats, when he sees, that Hoseok and Jimin are still awake, sharing affection by nuzzeling their snouts together and Jungkook thinks, that this isn't fair. Of course, he's happy, that Jimin finally gave in to Hoseok and that they are mates now, but he's indeed a tiny bit jealous, that they can spend the nights together without keeping it a secret.

He has to peek out the backpack a few more times, until he's sure that the two wolves are finally asleep and with an internal sigh, the small lizard climbs down the backpack and dashes across the grass. Once again he slips through the tiny gap between Yoongi's wings and the ground and when he looks for Taehyung, he already meets his blue eyes.

The Viret isn't exactly surprised to see Jungkook, he almost expected him to come over again and he's glad about that. When Jungkook approaches him, he lowers his snout to the free space between his paws and his chest and the Kirgian climbs to his legs, then he plopps into the small gap. A small, satisfied sound leaves Taehyung and he lowers his head, when Jungkook nuzzles his sinuous body into the soft fur above Taehyung's chest. The fox's head covers the gap now, like he wants to protect Jungkook and the Kirgian softly nudges his head against Taehyung's chin, before he hisses contentedly. After a while, they're both asleep.

 

Jungkook is gone, when Taehyung wakes up in the early morning hours. His heart aches slightly, because he wants the younger beside him...

Above him, Yoongi moves slightly in his sleep and creates a gap between his wings, big enough for Taehyung to slip through and the Viret does. He needs to find his mate, now.

Jungkook's coat lies next to the backpacks, abandoned and Taehyung sees the Kirgian at the opposite shore of the lake, bent over the water. His sleeves are rolled up to his ellbows and his arms are inside the water, as if he's searching for something. Taehyung shifts into his human form and, even when he dressed up quickly, he instantly starts freezing, now, that there's no thick, black fur around his body anymore. He grabs his mate's coat, even when it's a bit too long for him and tugs it around his body. He feels a bit weird after being in his animal form for so many days now, but he slowly walks around the lake and when he approaches Jungkook, the younger looks up.

"What are you doing?", Taehyung asks, after they just stared at each other for a moment. "I found a rare water plant, that's great for curing incinerations", he tells him and moves his arms through the water. "Isn't it cold?", the Viret looks at his mate and Jungkook shrugs a bit. "It's bearable", he replies and they fall silent again.

Taehyung curses internally. They're talking for the first time after days and all they manage to do, is smalltalk? That wasn't exactly, what he wanted...

"Jungkookie, listen...", he starts, "I'm sorry for being absent... and I'm even more sorry for hurting you... that's the last I've ever wanted... That distance between us, I can't endure it any longer I miss you so much... and I know... we've a lot to talk about, but I need you... I need you close to me... my brain is completely messed up without you..." He clears his throat and watches how Jungkook slowly stands up, wipes his wet arms dry on his shirt and turns around to face Taehyung. "I... my thoughts are drifting off more and more than I like and I'm falling... I'm falling and I don't know how to stop... and to know that I have to make sure that you and our children are safe, scares me so much. I feel small and useless, because I can't help looking for the one how's resposible for all this and, god, I'm so angry at myself for not finding them earlier. Look, I just want to protect you, you and the children. And my idea to give them to someone else was just, because there's still someone, who's threatening you and they will surely be a threat to them as well. It's not that I don't love them, Jungkook. I really do love them and that's why I want to give them to someone else. They might be apart from us for a while, but they're safe, because no-one will know, that they're ours... They can grow up in peace, until I found the person in charge and everything is over. And I know... I'm quite difficult at the moment and I'm so sorry..."

"I need you close to me as well", Jungkook says, "Taehyung, I need you more than anything else and I don't want to be seperated from you anymore. And... I'm sorry too... I was shocked, when you told me about your idea and I stopped listening. That was a huge mistake. I honestly apologize for this and for my childish behaviour and I promise to listen to you better the next tim. And to read between the lines." He steps a bit closer to Taehyung and the prince bites his lip softly. "I really want to help you, I want to stop your fall and I want to be the one, who catches you, but I'm a bit clueless, how to do this... I wish I could do more, but I'm going to find someone, who knows a thing or two about all kind of mind problems and talk to them. I'd do anything to help you... I'd even travel to the edge of the world...", he sighs, when Taehyung takes his hand in his, "I'm so sorry, Tae, that you have to deal with all this, that your soul has to endure so much pain... You don't deserve this, nothing of it..."

Then he sighs deeply. "And... even when we probably shouldn't discuss this now... and when I understand, why you want to give them to someone else, I don't want it. I... know too well, how it is to grow up without biological parents and I don't want my... our children to suffer from that experience as well..." Taehyung is slient for a moment, before he nods. "Okay", he says.

"There's something else...", Jungkook adds and the prince frowns slightly, "Something, I'm craving to tell you for a while, but I wasn't allowed to. Now, I don't care anymore. I've contacted some other Kirgians a while ago, on behalf of your brother. You know, we're agile and unobstrusive, when shifted and we're rather good spies. So, some of them were granted entrance to the castle, despite being outlaws. They infiltrated the higher ranked members of the royal household and they're really close to find something useful."

Taehyung needs a moment to process the information. "So, my brother banned you from telling me?", he asks and Jungkook swallows slightly, but he nods. Taehyung sighs, then he looks at his mate. "Let's talk more about this later, okay?", he says and raises their still connected hands, pressed Jungkook's softly against his cheek and nuzzles against it, "This is about us now." Then he leans his forehead against Jungkook's, lowers their hands again and mumbles: "I love you."

Jungkook takes a deep breath, as if he would have to absorb Taehyung's words in order to survive. Hearing them fills him with happiness, with legerity and joy and when he exhales, he smiles softly. "I love you too", he replies and Taehyung gently puts his hand to his belly. "They missed you too", he whispers and Jungkook smiles.

He remembers the feeling, when he first found out about Taehyung's pregnancy, the soft summer breeze and now he feels it again, but stronger than before. It's almost like a fully grown hurricane, that spreads warmth through Jungkook's body and he blinks, when Taehyung laughes. "They obviously missed you a lot", he says and Jungkook can feel a kick against his hand, then a second one. Taehyung giggles. "They're dancing a happy dance right now", he says, when Jungkook breaks away a bit, his hand remains on Taehyung's belly, while the other cups the older's cheek. Then he leans in again and Taehyung lets out a shaky breath, before Jungkook seals his lips and the time stops.

At least that's what Taehyung feels. For him, the gentle and innocent kiss carries more importance than any of their shared nights in the castle. Taehyung feels closer to Jungkook, than ever before.

When they break apart again, he softly smiles at his mate. "It's time to go home, don't you think?"

 

 


	11. 10 - Let me love you

Their way back to the castle starts calm and relaxed. Jimin steals Taehyung away from Jungkook's side, as soon as the pair reaches their camp and the two talk in hushed voices. Yoongi's still in his shifted form and Jungkook is sure, that he will remain like this, until they return to Uriah.

"Talked everything out?", Hoseok asks him, once they started the walk and Jungkook hates it, but he has to negate. "Until we taked everything out, it's still a long way", he says and watches Jimin and Taehyung talking in front of them, "But we apologized and we talked and that's a good start." He smiled an honest smile at his best friend and shoves a piece of Chiwon's self-made Moonberry bread into his mouth. Yoongi's mate is an excellent fighter - and baker and despite his aversion towards their small journey, he handed his mate enough of the very popular breakfast treat.

"So, you need to talk more?", Hoseok asks and Jungkook nods. "Yeah, there's a lot to sort out I think. But you were right, I understand him now, why he wanted to give the kids away." "So... are you going to do this?", Hoseok frowns, but this definitely doesn't sound like something, Jungkook's going to support.

The younger shakes his head. "No... I explained, why I don't want it, but maybe this is also another topic, we need to discuss more", he sighs and Hoseok clicks his tongue. "Since you and Taehyung met, I never thought, that you two would be in such a situation...", he says, "I always thought, that nothing would be able to seperate you."

Jungkook shrugs slightly. "Sadly, life doesn't always play like we expect", he replies and looks up. He can see Yoongi appear in the gaps between the trees and from time to time, the treetops are shaken violently by the powerful flaps of his huge wings. "We both probably did things, that cracked our relationship and now, it needs some time to heal", he mumbles and hears Hoseok's sigh.

A few seconds later, Jungkook hears a surprised yelp and looks down again. Hoseok has shifted into his wolf-form and he tackled down Jimin, who also shifted in his fall. Jungkook now watches the two canines playfully hunting each other and he shakes his head softly. "Thank you for listening to me...", he complains quietly, when he catches up with Taehyung, who looks at him. The prince grins softly and he reaches for Jungkook's hand. "Sometimes I think, they're both still pups", he says and Jungkook chuckles. "Yeah, especially Hoseok", he replies and intertwines his fingers with Taehyung's. "You okay?", he asks then and Taehyung looks at him, a bit surprised. "Yeah, why not?", he responds and Jungkook sighs softly. "You've been shifted for a while now. Isn't traveling in human form even more exhausting now?"

Taehyung smiles and stops his steps, before he reaches out his free hand and traces his fingers gently over Jungkook's cheek. "It's a bit odd right now, but I can deal with it, Jungkookie. I'm pregnant and not disabled and you know this." He leans in and presses a soft kiss to the younger's lips, who nods. "Okay, but when you feel like shifting, just do. I can also carry you, if you want", he replies and Taehyung chuckles. "I'll let you know", he says.

Jungkook smiles softly to himself, when they continue their walk. It feels good to talk to Taehyung in a normal way again. Really good. But still, there are people, even in the castle, who want to see them seperated... and something slowly sinks into Jungkook's mind.

"Tae?", he says and the older hums, "I noticed something." Taehyung looks at him, eyebrows raised. "What did you notice?", he asks and Jungkook takes a breath. "It may sound weird, but don't you agree, that nothing happened, while we were... arguing? Back in the castle, I mean. No attacks, no ambushs or assassinations...", he says and Taehyung thinks for a moment. "Yeah", he replies slowly, but he frowns, "What are you trying to say?"

"Maybe we should pretend, that we don't get along for a while longer? Only when we're in public", Jungkook looks at his feel, while he walks next to Taehyung and the older thinks for a moment. "So, you mean, we should make them believe, that they managed to tear us apart?", he asks and Jungkook nods. "For me, it sounds reasonable", he says, "Because they weren't even trying to harm us for a while, right?"

Taehyung hums again. "You're probably right...", he mumbles, "But I don't like it. Not only did they managed to create a gap between us, now they also force us to pretend that we don't get along, when I want nothing more than being close to you again..." A low grumble leaves his throat and Jungkook bites back a small smile. "I know, my love, but that's the best possibility right now to avoid unnecessary attacks."

Taehyung nods. "Yeah...", he mumbles and squeezes Jungkook's hand, "I know, we haven't had the time to clarify everything between us..." "And we will talk more about that issue, Taehyung, I promise."

Taehyung grinds his teeth, but he agrees and after around an hour, when they take a small break, they tell their friends about their plan.

"So, you're pretending that you hate each other, but when you're alone, everything is fine?", Hoseok asks and Jungkook nods. "I'm not sure, if this is going to work", Jimin mumbles and leans his head against his mate's shoulder. Yoongi lets out a low growl and Jungkook sighs. "I know, this is probably not the most developed plan, but do you have another idea?" He leans against a tree, Taehyung sits between his legs and both their hands rest on the prince's baby bump.

Nobody replies something, so they probably don't have another idea and Jungkook sighs. "Thought so", he mumbles, when Taehyung turns his head to nuzzle his nose gently against the rune on Jungkook's neck.

"Maybe, we better stop talking about this now and when someone has an idea, we can still suggest it?", Hoseok says and Jimin hums. Jungkook isn't in the mood to contradict something, so he just wraps his arms a little bit tighter around his mate's lithe body. He doesn't want to stay away from Taehyung again, not in times like these, but he also knows quite well, that he has to.

For a while longer, they sit together, protected by the huge trees and the two couples enjoy each other's warmth, until Yoongi gets a bit restless, which is surely, because he wants to go back to his own mate as well.

Taehyung's a little whiny, when he has to leave Jungkook's embrace, because both of them noticed, how much they missed each other and he wants to stay in his mate's arms for a while longer, but Jimin takes his hand and pulls him away from Hoseok and Jungkook again, after Yoongi's back in the air.

"You're pulling me away from him quite often today, Chim", Taehyung mumbles, when Jimin intertwines their fingers and hums, but says nothing else. For a while, they walk next to each other in silence, Hoseok and Jungkook walk behind them and from time to time, Taehyung hears a soft chuckle or a playful complaint and he smiles.

"Tae...", Jimin starts shortly after he looked back. "Yeah?", Taehyung replies and Jimin sighs softly. "Are you really okay with this?", he asks and the youner snorts a bit. "No, I'm not. But for me, it also sounds reasonable, because Jungkookie's right. Nobody attacked us, while we weren't close", he says and Jimin sighs again. "I'm not sure, really. For me, it doesn't sound like the best solution. I don't want to witness another breakdown, because you two pretend to fight and someone says something hurtful out of accident..." "We still have a lot to talk about and I know this, but we're on a good way, so I'm not expecting another breakdown, as you called it", Taehyung says and Jimin frowns a bit. "Taehyung...", he mumbles and his friend raises his brows. "Jimin", he says and the slightly older groans. "Don't make fun of me, I'm seriously worried", he complains, "You had a lot of emotional stress and this isn't easy to handle. Tae, I really want the best for you and I know, that the best for you is usually Jungkook. But those times are different and... I thought, that when you're going to do this, pretending to be still on bad terms, maybe you'd like to hide at... my place for a while. You know, you're always welcome there", he says and Taehyung smiles. But he shakes his head. "That's sweet, Jiminie, but I think, I have to refuse", he says and his best friend sighs. "Why did I expect this?", he mumbles. "You know, we're just pretending in the end, so I'd like to spend time with him, when I can. Staying with the pack as a shelter isn't a good way to grow closer to him again. I think, we need this. Time for each other, when the official daytime is over."

Jimin hums softly, but he nods. "But... you know, Tae, you can always call for me, when you need me." "Of course, Chim, I know. Thank you."

After their talk, they chat about everything and nothing, until three hours later, they find a hot spring. Hoseok and Jimin decided to hunt some food for later and Yoongi took a nap. They were closer to the castle again and Taehyung's guard was a bit more at ease, even when they still had a walk of a few days ahead of them.

"Tae", Jungkook approaches his mate, when the older's debating to take a bath in the hot spring and he looked over his shoulder, "I... I think, I should treat your injuries."

"Oh", Taehyung nods and he sighs softly, when he slips his coat over his shoulders and pulls his shirt aside, to let Jungkook check on the deep wound above his collar bone. "It's cold", he mumbles and shivers visibly, when Jungkook's fingers ghost over the soft skin next to the injured area, but he isn't exactly sure, whether he shivered from teh cold or from the younger's touch.

Wordlessly, Jungkook points towards the entrance of a small cave, where the hot spring vanishes in and the Prince smiles, before he nods and Jungkook takes his hands away from his skin again.

Together, they walk towards the cave and enter the room inside the huge rock, which is sparsely enlightened by a few torches here and there, so they're probably not the first ones inside.

It's warm and Taehyung sighs, before he hesitantly opens his shirt.

He's never been insecure about his body, but now, he's pregnant with twins and he feels like a walrus sometimes. There's nothing of his former gracile movements left, he only waddles around like a drunk goose and he even blushes, when he feels Jungkook's eyes on him.

The shirt falls over his shoulders and to the lithic ground, before Jungkook gently cups his cheek with his palm. "You know, love, I always thought, that a blush suits you very well, but there's no need to be embarrassed", he mumbles and Taehyung leanes into the touch. "Jungkookie... I'm...", he starts, but Jungkook interrupts him with a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. "You're as beautiful as ever, Taehyung. Nothing has changed", he says, voice serene and soothing and Taehyung relaxes a bit, when his mate's fingers caress his cheek, before they move over the soft, golden skin, over his neck to his shoulder and then, Jungkook examines the wound on his collar bone again.

For a while, they're both quiet and after a few minutes, Jungkook nods. "It heals well", he mumbles and Taehyung hums.

Then, he lets out a small, surprised sound, when Jungkook leans in and presses a soft kiss to the uninjured side of his collar bone. "Jungkook...", he releases a shaky breath, when he feels the younger's hands gliding over his torso, feels them running over small scratches, he still has on his body, until they reach the waistband of his pants, "W-what are you..."

Jungkook looks up from his collar bone and smiles, before he leans in. "I just wanted to check the wound on your leg", he whispers, "But..." He doesn't continue and instead, he pushes the pants down slowly, until it slides down Taehyung's slender legs.

The prince is a bit tense during the first moments, because it's been a while, since Jungkook has seen him completely naked and he really isn' t sure about himself anymore, but Jungkook drags his lips over his chest now. Chaste kisses are peppered all over his skin and Jungkook doesn't even stop, when he reaches his mate's prominent baby bump.

"Jungkookie...", Taehyung whines, "I'm fat and shabby..."

Jungkook straightens his body immediately and Taehyung looks into his eyes. "W-what?", he asks quietly and now, he feels both of Jungkook's warm palms against his cheeks.

"You're perfect, baby, you're perfect. Inside out, Taehyung. There's nothing shabby on your body, my love", he mumbles and his eyes display affection and love in their purest form.

Taehyung sighs softly, before he leans in and captures the younger's lips in a kiss. It's a soft kiss, not demanding or rough and he really prefers it this way, but after a moment, Jungkook pulls away with a smile.

"Let's take a bath, hm?", he suggests and his mate nods. Taehyung's still slightly hesitant, when he steps out of his pants and Jungkook slowly gets rid of his own clothes.

When he's done, he takes Taehyung's hand and gently pulls him towards the hot spring. He helps Taehyung into the water and enters just a moment after his mate.

Taehyung sighs softly, when his body sinks into the warm water and he smiles, when Jungkook wraps his arms around him, pulls him against his chest.

The younger doesn't say anything, but Taehyung knows exactly, how he feels - because he feels the same.

Being with Jungkook is now comfortable again. It's no longer suffocating and violating. Now, Jungkook's presence is a blessing again.

Taehyung gasps slightly, when he feels the mage's lips against his neck, nipping softly and he whines. "Jungkookie...", he whispers and the younger chuckles. "Don't worry, love, I'm not going to leave a mark", he promises, because a love bite would probably ruin their plan, "Just let me be close to you, Taehyung. That's all I want right now."

The prince nods and leans more against his mate, shivers slightly, when Jungkook's fingers run over his chest in slow movements. They caress every part of his upper body, they can reach and his breath hitches, when they gently tickle his sides. The prince giggles softly and Jungkook nuzzles his nose into the crook of his neck, before he mumbles: "I missed you so much..."

Taehyung lets out a soft hum, then Jungkook breaks away again and slowly walks around him, before he takes his hand. "Come with me", he says and leads the older over to a small, stone prominence, where the water is just shallow. "Sit down, please", he mumbles and Taehyung bites his lower lip softly, before he does, what Jungkook said. The Kirgian helps him a bit and looks at him. The water reaches the prince's belly button and Taehyung still worries his lip, until Jungkook cups his face with his palms and lifts it up, before he runs his thumb over his mate's bottom lip.

The older still looks a bit shy. "Tae, baby...", the mage sighs softly, before he presses a gentle kiss to Taehyung's lips, "You're still insecure..." "Just... just look, Jungkook...", the prince pokes his thigh with his finger and Jungkook isn't exactly sure, where he should look at. "My thighs wobble... and before, they were taut... and...", Taehyung suddenly feels a finger against his lips and he blinks. "Shhh...", Jungkook shushes him, "I don't want to hear anything else of this anymore... You're perfect to me..."

Then, before the older is able to reply anything, he seals his lips with his own and kisses him, gently, but also passionate and Taehyung sighs into Jungkook's mouth.

Jungkook presses soft kisses to his jaw, his cheek and then, wanders down to his neck, leaves gentle pecks there. Taehyung leans his head back slightly, when Jungkook continues to kiss over his neck, down to his collar bone and he lets out a shaky breath.

But Jungkook leaves the spot quickly, makes his way across Taehyung's chest and to his nipples, which he grazes with his teeth in such a soft and fleeting way, that a surprised moan flies over Taehyung's slightly open lips.

"You're gorgeous, Taehyung...", he mumbles into his skin, while his hands roam over his thighs, covered with water and rubs soothing circles into the flesh, before the fingers travel further up to touch more of the older.

He kisses his tummy, leaves a wet trail on the soft skin, not bothering that Taehyung's usually flat and slightly toned stomach is now curved. But how could Jungkook ever bother? His mate is pregnant and pregnancy suits Taehyung well.

"You could never be ugly to me...", it's a mere whisper, but Taehyung hears it and pulls Jungkook up.

"Kiss me...", he breathes against Jungkook's lips and the younger complies quickly, while Taehyung wraps his arms around Jungkook's neck and his legs around his mate's waist. He wants the time to stop now, wants to prolong each second, he's able to spend with Jungkook, until they have to part again.

The younger's hands rest on his thighs and after a while, he breaks the kiss to nibble on Taehyung's neck again, without leaving marks, as he promised before.

"Tae...", he mumbles into the skin and the older shivers, when his hot breath fans over his neck, "You... take my breath away, my love..."

Taehyung knows, they have a lot to talk about and maybe less time left, until the other notice, that they are away, but all, he wants right now, is falling apart beneath Jungkook's hands. He wants to feel the younger all over him and marking him up, but their moment is interrupted, when Yoongi's slightly gruff voice calls for them.

"Hey, lovebirds... we need to leave...", he gumbles, loud enough for Taehyung and Jungkook to hear and the prince lets out an annoyed huff.

Jungkook chuckles against his neck, before he lifts his head to Taehyung's ear.

"As soon as everything is over, baby, as soon as we're able to be together again, I'll treat you like you deserve, like the treasure, you are. I'll worship you for hours, Taehyung and I'll show you, how much I love you and that there's never anyone, who I want and need more in my life, than you", he whispers and Taehyung shivers and turns his head to kiss the younger again. He tries to prolong their alone-time for a few more minutes, but Yoongi has nothing of that.

"Taehyung, Jungkook! You don't want me to come in!", he calls from outside and the prince groans softly against Jungkook's lips, while the younger chuckles into his lover's mouth.

"Let's get dressed again", he says, rests his hand against Taehyung's cheek for a few seconds and runs the pad of his thumb over the soft skin, before he breaks away, "They're waiting for us." Taehyung isn't very happy, that they have to leave, but he also understands, that they need to go back home.

So, he nods with a soft sigh and Jungkook smiles at him. Then, the younger takes his hand and they walk back to where their clothes are and when Jungkook climbs out of the warm water, Taehyung watches his muscular backside. Jungkook's muscles are taut and Taehyung knows, that he can hold him up with no effort - either in his feral form or as human.

"Jungkookie...", he mumbles and the younger turns around, offers Taehyung his hand with a fond smile. "Yes?", he asks and the prince grins a bit playfully. "Carry me home?", he asks and Jungkook laughs, but nods. "Anything for you", he replies and helps his mate out of the water.

They quickly dress again and when they leave the cave, an annoyed Yoongi's already waiting for them.

Taehyung's a bit surprised to see his guardian in his human form after all those days, but he's pleased to see the slightly mischieveous glint in the Dreakey's eyes, when he says: "Took you long enough. Lost your clothes in the darkness?"

Taehyung grins, but says nothing and notices, how Jungkook rolls his eyes a bit.

Then, Yoongi leads them back to the others, Taehyung and Jungkook eat a bit, before they start walking again. Yoongi's back in his dragon form and Hoseok and Jimin are also transformed. Taehyung first conteplates being carried by Jungkook in his human for, but in the end, he decides to shift as well.

Probably, traveling is easier like this.

Jungkook snorts slightly, while he carries the black fox in his arms and sends a glare to his best friend, who walks next to him and then, he feels how Taehyung nuzzles his snout against his chest. He knows, he does it to cheer him up, but being the only human in between animals can turn out quite boring, even when Jungkook knows, that they all understand him.

So, he talks to Taehyung and Jimin, even when he gets no reply, ignores Hoseok out of sheer protest and it's already evening, when they reach the Acasant pack's village, where Hoseok and Jimin bid them goodbye for the day.

Jimin shifts back into his human form and Taehyung does so as well for a moment and they hug each other, while the slightly olderf whispers into the prince's ear: "Whenever you need me, you know, where I am, right?"

Taehyung chuckles softly, before he nods. "Of course, Jimin", he says, before he hugs his best friend tightly and lets go of him after that. "Rest well", he adds and the older nods, when a low growl startles them a bit.

Yoongi's on the moist ground, in a safe distance and his blue eyes display a bit of impatience. He's been seperated from his own mate long enough and feels a strong urge to go home now, where he knows, Chiwon's waiting for him.

Taehyung rolls his eyes with a fond smile and Jimin grins. "Take care", he says, before he follows his alpha through the entrance gate of the village and Taehyung returns to Jungkook and Yoongi. "Coming, hyung, coming", he grumbles with mocked annoyance and Yoongi growls again. Jungkook smiles softly, before he takes Taehyung's hand in his. They still have around an hour-long walk ahead of them and it's already starting to get dark. An icy breeze rips through the gaps between the trees and Taehyung shivers slightly.

"Do you want to shift again? I promised to carry you home, love", Jungkook suggests but the older shakes his head. "I want to hold you hand as long as I can", he replies and Yoongi growls, before he disappears into the air again.

Taehyung looks after his guardian for a moment, before he looks back at Jungkook. "Let's walk slow, Jungkookie", he says and the younger smiles softly. "Okay", he replies and squeezes Taehyung's hand gently.

Even with them walking slow, they reach the path, that leads to Uriah's main gate way too fast for Taehyung's liking and he clings to Jungkook. "It's going to be fine, love", the younger mumbles into his hair, while he leanes against the trunk of one of the last trees, before the forest path fades into the even one, covered in firm stones.

Jungkook's arms are securely wrapped around Taehyung, who hides his face in the crook of his mate's neck. He doesn't want to let go.

"I don't know if I can pretend to hate you", Taehyung mumbles and Jungkook sighs, before he gently lifts the older's chin, so he's looking at him. "I know, I don't want to keep this up, but it's for our safetly, baby", he mumbles and Taehyung snorts, before Jungkook adds: "And for our children's safety."

Now, it's Taehyung's turn to sigh, but he nods, when Jungkook's hand caressed his cheek gently. "Kiss me, Jungkookie...", he mumbles and the youger smiles, before he complies and presses his lips carefully against Taehyung's. It lasts for a few moments, until the mage breaks apart again and says: "Now, go to the castle with Yoongi-hyung, okay?"

Taehyung sighs and pouts slightly, but he nods. It would be stupid for them to enter the castle together, so he reluctantly lets go of his mate and walks towards Yoongi.

"I'll try to join you later, my love", Jungkook whispers, but Taehyung hears it. He looks back at the younger and nods, sends him a small smile, before he reaches Yoongi. The Dreakey's back in his human form and throws an arm around the prince, before he guides him along the path and Jungkook looks after them.

He knows, it's just temporary, but it feels like a farewell and he absolutely detests this.

 

When they enter the castle, Taehyung gently pokes Yoongi's side and grins, when the older lets out a low grunt. "You can go, hyung, I'm good now!", he says and smirks, "I know, that you want to go to your mate."

Yoongi nods, because he knows, that Taehyung can take care of himself and usually, in the castle, nobody would attack him.

"You should rest as well", he suggests and Taehyung hums. "I will, I just go and greet my brother", he mumbles. The Dreakey agrees, because the king should kow about their return, even at this hour. "I see you tomorrow then?", Yoongi asks, before he walks away and Taehyung nods.

"Yoongi-hyung!", he calls the older, before he's able to vanish from his sight and the older turns around again. "Yes?", he asks and Taehyung smiles at him. "Thank you", he says and the Dreakey frowns a bit, "For everything. I don't mention it enough." Yoongi sends Taehyung his significant gummy smile and replies: "Anything for you, Taehyung."

Then, he walks away and the smile vanishes from Taehyung's face, before he turns around himself and walks towards the stairs, that'll lead him into the first floor, where Namjoon and Seokjin have their chambers. Taehyung still has the manners to knock, but he doesn't wait for an invitation to come in. Instead, he opens the door and enters the room with a grim expression on his face.

Seokjin, who sits on the bed with a book in his hands, looks at him, surprised, but then, his face lits up - at least, until Taehyung snaps at him, something, the prince usually doesn't. "Get out!", the Viret barks and Seokjin blinks. "E-excuse me?", he replies, surprised and shocked from the younger's harsh tone, when Namjoon enters the bedroom.

"Taehyung!", he starts, but his brother ignores him for the moment and takes a breath. "I said... get out!"

Namjoon opens his mouth again, but Seokjin is faster. He sighs and closes the book, puts it to the nightstand, before he gets up and grabs a woolen coat from a chair and puts it on. "Jin, you don't have to...", Namjoon says, but his mate smiles at him.

"It's okay. Taehyungie obviously wants to talk to you in privacy", he replies and after a soft peck to the king's cheek, he leaves the room.

As soon as the door falls close, Taehyung turns around and faces his brother, but before he's able to say something, Namjoon lets out a low growl. "You have no right to snap at Jin like this!", he says, "Next time, when you want to have a private talk, Taehyung, just ask, like a normal human being..."

The younger snorts and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Don't even try and lecture me!", he grumbles and the older frowns. "What the hell is wrong with you?", he asks and Taehyung huffs. "You know... hyung... I learned, that a lot of stupid things could've been avoided, if I had the knowledge of a very certain thing...", he says, voice dripping with fake sweetness and Namjoon indeed swallows a bit. He knows quite well, how dangerous his brother can be, even when he's sure, that Taehyung wouldn't dare to hurt him - at least not physically.

"You were obviously right when you said you were a bad brother! You're a bad brother! How could you keep something so important from me, Namjoon?! If I had known, you were doing your own research, then we would have done this together And things would've been easier for sure! Shit, hyung! Maybe, even this useless fight between me and Jungkook could've been avoided, if you had not told him to keep that fucking important information a secret from me!"

"Taehyung!", Namjoon interrupts, voice loud and booming and Taehyung indeed stops for a moment. But then, he replies with an equally loud "Namjoon!" and his brother snorts softly. "Are we going to shout at each other now?", he asks and Taehyung stares at him. "Just tell me, wasn't I important enough to know about your idea? Don't you think, I could've helped? Don't you think, when my mate's life's threatened, that I deserve to know about possible solutions? Wouldn't you want to know about everything, if Jin-hyung's life was threatened? You just can't leave me out, when I'm already included in this!"

He takes a deep breath, before he says: "Maybe I wouldn't have done some dangerous things, I did to gather information..." and Namjoon groans. "You always do stupid things without thinking about them beforehand!", he replies and Taehyung narrows his eyes. "Now, you're standing here, wailing about not being included in something, I considered important enough, that it might solve all the problem at once. You're complaining, because I kept one thing a secret from you, while you're still keeping the most parts of your past a secret from Jungkook!"

Taehyung presses his lips into a thin line, before he says: "That's a rather low blow from you. I'm not telling him about everything, that happened, because I want to protect him. I don't want to hurt him, because he has a gentle soul. That's the sole reason for me keeping those cruel things away from him. You can be happy, that you never had to live all those nightmares. You can be happy, that father decided to make you the king and made me go through all the ferocious battles. If you had to go through all this instead of me, you'd surely hide those horrible memories and experiences from your pure-hearted mate as well! And with hiding your idea from me, you never intended to protect me. I still have no idea, why you decided to not tell me. And without telling me, hyung, I felt responsible to go and find my mate's threat on my own...", he wants to say more, but a slight sting in his womb distracts him and Namjoon interrupts him, even before he has recovered properly: "Even when enough people told you to stay at home and wait, Taehyung! You refused to listen and that was, once again, another stupid thing, you did! Then, you even attacked Jimin and another member of Hoseok's pack!" "Then, tell me, what do you expect me to do, my king?!", Taehyung yells. He hates, that Namjoon's calling him stupid over and over again. "You seriously expect me to stay at home while someone out there or even in here tries to kill the love of my life? I... uhh... fuck...", Taehyung's hands fly to his stomach and press against it, when the sting from before returns - just ten times more painful and his knees buckle slightly.

This time, the pain doesn't stop. It ebbs away for seconds and returns in waves. Taehyung stumbles backwards a bit and his eyes widen, when he realizes, what happens.

"No... no...", he whimpers weakly and panic floods his mind, while he wraps his arms around his womb protectively. "No... it's too early...", he pleads, tears of desperation burning in his eyes, until an especially hard wave of pain washes over his body and almost knocks him out.

He can't do anything, but he still tries his best to fight the haziness and the darkness, that's unerringly covering him more and more. Through the thick fog in his mind, he hears a familiar voice calling his name and just, when unconciousness wins over his body, he feels, how strong arms catch him and then, everything is coated with complete darkness.

 

 


	12. 11 - Endgame

"Can't you just hide me in your pocket and get me out of here, Jungkookie?",  
Taehyung whines, while he softly tugs on Jungkook's shirt hem to convince his mate. It's three days after his collapse and Kihyun diagnosed premature uterine contractions and prescribed full bed rest for the prince.  
Taehyung's pretty unhappy about this and he has already tried a lot to make Jungkook take him out of the bed.  
"I'm sorry, baby",  
Jungkook shakes his head, while he gently plucks Taehyung's hands away from his shirt, only to keep them in his hands, "Even in your shifted form, you're a bit too big for my pocket. I can't take you with me."  
Taehyung huffs softly, even though he knows, that Jungkook's right and he quickly smiles, when the younger brings his hand to his lips and presses a kiss to the knuckles. They talked a lot during the last three days and things are definitely better between them.  
"It was worth a try",  
the prince mumbles, when his mate lets go of his hand and he smiles. He knows, that bed rest is for his best.  
"I can tell someone to go to the library and get you some books, Tae", Jungkook suggests, while he takes his coat from a chair, but the older shakes his head.  
"It's fine, Kookie",  
he says and rests his hand on his stomach. The contractions are under control now and he feels a soft kick only from time to time, "Jimin's coming over in a bit to keep me company. And you, go to work, okay?"  
Jungkook nods, before he leans down and kisses Taehyung's lips. Things might not be perfect, but they're much better and they're able to talk to each other without snapping and fighting.  
"Let me know, when you need something, okay?",  
he mumbles against Taehyung's soft, pinkish lips and the older hums softly.  
"Sure", he replies, before he gently pushes his palms against Jungkook's solid chest.  
"Now, go, Kookie. We need more antidotes and stuff", he says and Jungkook laughes.  
"Take care, love", he smiles and runs his hand over Taehyung's baby bump, before he leaves the room.

Taehyung looks after him for a moment, before he sinks back into the pillows, rolls to his side and closes his eyes. Jimin's going to take a while, until he'll arrive and the prince decides, that he's going to take a nap.  
Napping is the thing, he does most of the time and sometimes, he just pretends to nap - especially, when Namjoon appears in front of his room door and Yoongi refuses to send him away again. He's still his king after all.  
During the past three days, whenever Namjoon starts knocking at the door and enters the prince's room, Taehyung is paticularly good at pretending. Soft snores leave his mouth and his posture is relaxed. Sometimes, he turns in the bed, eyes closed and lashes barely grazing his cheeks and wraps his arms protectively around his belly.  
He knows, both of them said hurtful words and when he hears Namjoon talking to him, even when he thinks, he's asleep, his voice is soft, gentle and he knows his brother feels bad. Deep inside of him, Taehyung feels bad too - at least a little bit - but he's too offended, too emotionally hurt to give in and open his eyes.  
Usually, Namjoon leaves after a while. Today, he hasn't showed up yet, but the day's still very young and Taehyung's only awake, because he wanted to say a proper goodbye to his mate. Taehyung indeed falls asleep and wakes up to someone stroking his hair gently. He looks up with droopy eyes and spots Jimin, smiling and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Hey", Jimin greets and Taehyung smiles, "How are you?"  
"I'm okay", the prince replies and sits up, "Were you waiting long?" The omega shakes his head.  
"Yoongi-hyung let me in like 5 minutes ago, but you were sleeping peacefully, so I wanted to give you a few more moments."  
"That's sweet Chim", Taehyung replies, while he leans against the headboard and looks at his best friend. Now, that he's awake, he immediately senses something, that's seemingly bothering the older.  
"You seem distressed. Is everything alright?",  
he asks and takes the glass of water from the nightstand. Jimin huffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Hoseok...",  
he grumbles and now, Taehyung's even more attentive, when he sees, how the softness disappears from his face. Taehyung frowns.  
"What did he do?", he asks carefully and Jimin snorts.  
"He was kinda careless...", the Acasant mumbles and Taehyung frowns even more. "Now, tell me, Chim. Do we have to punish him?" Then, Jimin looses it and spills everything.  
"I actually told him to keep his stupid, fucking knot to himself!", he complains and Taehyung looks at him, a little taken aback from the outburst and he even blushes slightly, when the image of his best friend with his alpha in a very promising position pops up in his head and he immediately starts wondering why. He shakes his head slightly and looks at Jimin.  
"A-and he didn't?", he asks and Jimin shakes his own head violently. "No, of course not! Stupid alpha, has no control over his fucking cock... ahhh, I hate him so much..."  
"You don't, but that's okay. Chim, aren't you on birth control?", Taehyung asks carefully and the older whines.  
"I... shit... I ran out of my herbs and forgot to ask Jungkookie for a new dose...", he explains and Taehyung laughs softly. "So, you're mad at yourself as well",  
he concludes and Jimin nods, before he falls onto the bed next to Taehyung.  
"I'm maybe pregnant now...",  
he whispers and automatically, his hand comes up to his stomach. Taehyung strokes his hair softly.  
"It's not that bad, Jiminie", he says and cards his fingers through the other's soft strands, "And, hey, we could raise our kids together. They'd be best friends from the beginning, that's nice."  
Jimin lets out a soft snort, that quickly turns into a giggle. "That would be nice indeed", he agrees and laughs, "Remember, when we both were younger? Our daydreams about our future mates and kids? God, Tae, can you remember how sure you were back then, that you'd never get pregnant, because you wanted to be a warrior and warriors aren't getting pregnant?"  
Taehyung snorts and pretends to not remember that talk, he had with Jimin, when they were younger. Jimin holds his stomach, while he laughs, before he singsongs:  
"And then, Jungkookie appeared and everything changed~!" Taehyung groans softly, but he grins at Jimin.  
"Come on, stop this. It isn't that funny!", he says, but Jimin shakes his head. "It's super funny!"  
"I was a stupid kid back then", Taehyung rolls his eyes slightly, but there's fondness in his eyes, when Jimin gets up again and sits down next to his best friend, leans his back against the wooden backrest of the bed and looks at Taehyung.  
"You okay?", he asks and watches, how the younger runs his hand over his belly in a soothing way, before he looks at Jimin.  
"Yeah. They're kicking me sometimes and damn, they have some strength...",  
he sighs and and Jimin gently shuffles in his position. Soon, his head rests on Taehyung's stomach and he hums a soft melody. Taehyung gently runs his hand through his best friend's hair again and smiles, while he listens to Jimin's voice. Not only does it soothe his children, it also soothes him a lot and once again, he notices, how tired he is.  
"I feel like sleeping all day",  
he mumbles, when Jimin stopps the humming and looks at Taehyung. "They're draining you out, Tae. So, resting is the best you can do."  
"I'm just not used to it...", he mumbles, when the door bursts open and a panting Yoongi appears. Immediately, Taehyung and Jimin sit up, both alarmed and look at the royal guardian with wide eyes.  
"Hyung, what's wrong?",  
Taehyung asks and he quickly notices Yoongi's clenched fists. He clenches them so hard, that the knuckles are already turning white and Taehyung knows, that's not a good sign. Yoongi's clearly distressed and worried.  
"I... I can't reach Chiwon!",  
he breathes out, panic clearly evident in his voice and Taehyung understands, why he's so fearful.  
A Dreakey Couple's bond forms naturally, after the second mate is born, no matter how far away they are from each other. They don't need a ritual to be connected and there's usually no way for them to suppress their link, no possibility to cut it. And for centuries, Yoongi has always felt Chiwon's presence close to him, no matter, where they are. He must be horrified right now, because even when people doubt it sometimes, he loves his mate dearly and Taehyung has more than once witnessed, how he affectionately tells him, that the younger Dreakey's born for him and that Yoongi isn't able to live without him.  
"Shouldn't he be with hyung?",  
Taehyung asks and his guardian shakes his head softly. "Joon sent him home earlier, I don't know why...",  
Yoongi replies and Taehyung sits up a bit more.  
"What are you waiting for then, hyung? Go, check on your mate! Go home! There are enough guards in the castle to protect me! Go!"  
"Are you..."  
"Yes, I'm sure! Why are you still standing in my door? Go!", Taehyung repeats and that does it for Yoongi. He mutters a quick thanks and storms away. Taehyung leans back against the headrest with a sigh and it's quiet in the room for a few seconds, both him and Jimin trying to detect their own mate.  
Taehyung quickly senses Jungkook, but Jimin takes a bit more time and when he finds Hoseok's presence, he's restless.  
"Something's wrong at home...", he mumbles and looks at Taehyung. The prince shoos him out of the bed.  
"Go", is all he says and Jimin stumbles to his feet.  
"I'm sorry, Tae", he mumbles and the younger shakes his head. "Go now!", he repeats and Jimin rushes out of the door.  
As soon as it is calm in his room, Taehyung shuffles a little in his bed and turns on his side, with a pillow propped under his belly and he gently runs his hand over it.  
"And all are gone now", he mumbles and closes his eyes. After a few seconds, he opens them again and sits up. "Something's wrong...",  
he mumbles and looks around in his room, when the window bursts and a small arrow pierces his arm. Taehyung's reflex movements are quick, but obviously not quick enough, because he already notices a dizzy feeling invading his head, when he grabs the arrow to pull it out of his flesh.  
"Shit...",  
he hisses and he hears some loud noises from the hallway, but his mind is too clouded and his movements too slowed and restricted to get up and check.  
Instead, emptiness fills his head and he falls back into his pillow. A whisper of Jungkook's name leaves his lips, before he closes his eyes and darkness wins over him.

When his eyes flutter open again, his surroundings are barely lit by torches and the flickering light hurts in Taehyung's head. His arms and legs are restrained and the dirty rope cuts into his flesh. It hurts too.  
Taehyung blinks a few times and the blurr in front of his eyes vanishes. He sees stone walls and spider webs and 4 persons in dark coats with their backs turned towards him. In a further distance, he can see 6 or 7 bulky men in metallic armor and Taehyung knows, he's far away from the castle. Maybe he's somewhere between the Terrific Thicket and the Whispering Peaks and this is quite far from home...  
He slowly moves his ankles and wrists, but the rope is tight around his limbs. He sighs and then decides to get some attention from the 4 whispering and murmuring persons in the coats.  
"Hey!", he yells and one of them whinces a bit, then, they all turn around and Taehyung gasps. He knows them, all of them.  
"Ahhh, the little prince finally woke up", one of them snarls and walks closer.  
"Treasurer Inguk...", Taehyung mumbles and then, he looks at the other three men. Priest Manseok already served under his grandfather and chief naval officer Jaewoo, as well as chief legal advisor Sangchul had been hand-picked and chosen for the royal council by his father himself. And now, Taehyung sits in front of them, restrained and betrayed by 4 of his most trusted men.  
"What's going on here?", he asks, voice a bit insecure, but stable and all 4 men start to laugh.  
"Little prince... ahhh...", the old Manseok says with his shivering voice, while Jaewoo supports the priest with holding his arm.  
"This is still about your filthy, unworthy mate. It makes no sense, your little attempt to fool us. We know, that you're only pretending. You get along quite well again, huh?"  
"It was a very poor attempt, little, dumb prince. We have our eyes and ears everywhere", Sangchul says and Inguk sighs. "We really thought, we'd be able to separate you without using violence, to break the bond without killing one of you, but well, in the end, it was your choice, that kills your mate." "What are you talking about?",  
Taehyung's voice is surprisingly calm and even a bit threatening, but the council members just start laughing.  
"Everything, we wanted, was to separate you and that sluggish lizard. It's sad, that you two decided to seal your own fate",  
Inguk says and Taehyung frowns. He has always disliked it, when someone talked bad about his mate, but now, hearing it from people, who were usually at least a little bit friendly to Jungkook, makes him furious. He presses against his restraints, but the ropes don't give in.  
"So, you betrayed us all the time?",  
he spits and grinds his teeth, while he watches the council members. Jaewoo hums thoughtfully and nods.  
"That's true. But after that day, there's no need to hide our true intentions anymore. Before the sun rises, your little freak of a soulmate will be gone forever!"  
"Yes, thankfully, there's that blood magic...", Priest Manseok starts and Taehyung interrupts him.  
"Blood magic is prohibited! You all know this!",  
he says and the old man looks at him with a scoffing smile. "As if this would stop us. Listen carefully, Prince Taehyung, because I will explain this to you only once. We're going to cut you open, get your children from your womb...",  
he runs his wrinkled hand over Taehyung's belly and the prince squirms, tries to get away, but there's no chance and so, he shows, how disgusted he is, when the old man's fingers run over his stomach.  
"It's good, that you're carrying twins, really good. Because... when we fail with the first try, there's still another freak baby to use...",  
Sangchul tells Taehyung with a terrific grin and the prince shudders. This is a real threat, something he has to take deadly serious and there's no possibility for him to do something...  
"So...", he starts. "You're going to kill innocent children? Because what? Because you want to get rid of a pure-hearted Kirgian, who has never done anything wrong in his life? Who was maybe just born as the wrong species in your eyes? Why are you doing all this?",  
he yells and his voice shivers from wrath and sadness. Taehyung is mad, really mad, at the council members, at himself for being too blind to not notice, that they've been traitors all the time.  
"I demand an answer! Why are you doing this?",  
he repeats, but the 4 men remain silent. Instead, lunatic laughter starts to echo through the cave and Taehyung sees a man coming from a path, that had been in the dark until now. He carries a torch and Taehyung gasps loudly.  
For a few seconds, he thinks, that Jungkook's coming towards him... but when the man stops in front of him, Taehyung notices, that he's older than his mate. He looks spent, a few scars on his face, one going from his cheek down over his neck and vanishes into the dark fabric of his shirt. He leans forward a bit and brings his torch closer to Taehyung's face. The prince pulls his head back and the man chuckles.  
"It's nice to meet you after watching you for so many years", he says. Even his voice reminds Taehyung a bit of Jungkook. "Are you afraid?",  
the man asks and Taehyung isn't sure, what to reply. He rarely is afraid, but right now, he indeed is.  
"Who are you?", he asks, trying to control his voice and the other smirks.  
"Isn't that obvious?", he asks the counter question and Taehyung swallows. It probably is...  
"Well...", the man says after a moment of silence, "My name is Hojun and as you're expecting it already, I'm Jungkook's brother."

"How's he feeling?",  
Seokjin asks, while he looks out of the window of Jungkook's laboratory. He's holding a cup of tea in his hand and watches the raindrops running down the glass pane. Seokjin's sure, it's going to start snowing soon. Jungkook shrugs a little, while he washes a few Moonberries.  
"He's calm on the outside. The contractions are under control and he smiles a lot, but you know Taehyung. He's bored and sometimes, I can feel the hint of a violent storm raging inside. You know, it's not his cup of tea, to sit around and wait for things to happen."  
Seokjin hums and takes a sip from his tea, before he places the cup down on the table.  
"I think, he's...", Jungkook starts, but stops and drops the knife to the table top, stares at the wall and Seokjin frowns. "Jungkook?",  
he asks, but he receives no reply, when the younger spins around and leaves his laboratory with fast steps, leaving Seokjin behind.  
A while ago, he felt their bond extenuating, usually a sign for the counterpart to be asleep. But now, Taehyung's presence is too far away for him to just be asleep and internally, Jungkook starts to panic. He almost isn't able to feel him anymore and usually, the bond gets stronger again, as soon as he comes closer to their shared room, but now, it remains faint.  
Instead, Jungkook smells the heavy, disgusting scent of clotted blood and scrunches his nose. The smell gets stronger the closer he comes to their room and quickly, he notices the 4 bodies on the floor. Blood pools around them and when he arrives in front of the door, he sees, that their throats are cut open and they're exsanguinated.  
"What the...",  
Jungkook stops for a few seconds and stares at the muscular, strong men, dead on the ground. 4 of Yoongi's best soldiers...  
But then, he rushes into the room, only to find it empty. The bed is messy, a few small drops of blood on the sheets and the window's bursted. Glass shards are splattered on the ground and Taehyung's nowhere to be found. The panic inside Jungkook increases, but he takes a deep breath to suppress the urge to freak out.  
Someone kidnapped Taehyung, okay, and that certainly is someone, who wants either their bond gone or one of them dead. And since Taehyung's still the prince of Thealyra, Jungkook almost expects to take his last breath each following second, because he knows, there's enough people outside, looking for a way to kill only one mate.  
He's voilently brought out of his thoughts, when he hears steps and turns around to see Yoongi, staring down at the bodies on the floor.  
"What the fuck happened?", he mumbles, almost inaudible, but Jungkook hears him.  
"Hyung", he says and the Dreakey looks up, sees the younger looking at him with wide, round eyes filled with worry, "Taehyung's gone!"  
Jungkook whinces slightly, when Yoongi pushes his fist against the next wall and hisses at the impact. When he pulls it back, his knuckles are bloody.  
"I knew, I shouldn't have left him...", he groans, "I knew, something was wrong..."  
"Where did you go?", Jungkook asks, because when Yoongi leaves his position, something important must have happened.  
"Wasn't able to feel Chiwon anymore... he was knocked out by some poison. Took him to a healer, he's okay now, a bit dizzy and has a headache. Gladly, he's a Dreakey. But then, I noticed, something must be wrong... I'm sorry, Jungkook. I'm a shitty guard.",  
he mumbles, guilt clearly evident in his face, but Jungkook shakes his head.  
"It was about your mate. That's important...", Jungkook replies and the dragon looks at the bodies again.  
"Though, I was so sure, they'd be able to protect him...", he says with a sad look in his eyes and Jungkook sighs.  
"I don't know much about warfare, hyung, not as much as you or Taehyung, but for me, that looks a lot like an ambush...", he says, when someone calls his name and he recognizes Kihyun's voice.  
He rushes past Yoongi and finds the other Kirgian standing on the hallway, expression shocked and Jungkook walks over to him with fast steps.  
"Don't look", he says, because he knows, that Kihyun usually deals with lighter injuries and he never had been in a war. "You're so calm", the other says, "Don't you know?" "Taehyung's gone", the younger says and Kihyun nods. "Changkyun's one of the spies... they were caught...",  
he mumbles and looks to the floor, "He was able to escape, but he's severely hurt... I don't know, where he is and I'm worried, but he contacted me through our bond and the prince is in a cave in the Whispering Peaks..."  
Jungkook lets out a gasp and hugs the older Kirgian tightly. "Thank you!", he says, then he breaks the hug and looks at Kihyun, "You're alive, Kihyun, so Changkyun's as well. I'll bring him back to you!" Kihyun nods quickly and then, he leaves again.  
"Hyung!", Jungkook calls for Yoongi, who quickly walks out of the room, "Come on, we have a mission to clear!"

Taehyung watches Hojun walking around in front of him and he gets impatient. The other stares at the stone walls and he looks, like he's thinking.  
"You know...", he starts after a while and Taehyung notices, how faint smoke appears on the ground, crawls up his legs and suddenly, it forms human bodies, slightly wavering, but Taehyung's able to see two boys, laying in one small bed. "I always envied him..."  
The smaller of the boys gets up from the bed and Taehyung sees, how his facial features clear up more and more. He looks younger, jawline not as sharp as it is now, but the boy's clearly Jungkook.  
"He's always been stronger", Hojun tells Taehyung, "Always ready to risk more..."  
The two boys in his smoke-illusion talk and then, young Jungkook heavily shakes his head and walks away, disappears and leaves young Hojun behind, who curls into a small ball in his bed.  
"Our parents weren't made for having children...", he adds, "I don't even know, if they wanted kids, but they had us and they always took their anger out on us, hurt us, physically and mentally and after Jungkook was born, it turned worse... when he did something wrong, they hit both of us..."  
Taehyung frowns. He and Jungkook never talked about the younger's family, because Jungkook has no memories of them. He remembers growing up with Hoseok in the Ivory Woodlands, but nothing before that. Taehyung knows, he was around 4 years old, when a childless Acasant couple took him under their wings and treated him as their own son for a while, but they were old already and died, when Jungkook just turned 7. That's all, he remembers.  
"Jungkook had the strength to run away... and he left me... we never had a really good relationship, not like you and your brother have, but after he left, I started to hate him... the little shit ran away and left me to take all the hits and carry the bruises and then, he met you and suddenly, his life turned all happy and great...",  
the man almost whines and Taehyung has a hard time to suppress a laughter. Happy and great? Well, with the war and everything else, they went through, he wouldn't exactly call their life happy. Of course, they have good times, but life isn't all sunshine and butterflies.  
But he keeps quiet and lets Hojun complain more. The older plays with a syringe between his fingers, while the smoke forms a boat and two adults standing in front of a boy, maybe around 18 or 19 years old.  
"I hated my life... we traveled a lot, I never had a real home and I was the only one, who worked hard. My parents did nothing, just hit me and when my mother ran a knife over my face, I lost it... I killed her and I killed my father with it and finally, I felt free. At least, until I noticed, that there's still that little shit of a brother somewhere and so, I returned, planned out everything, but I guess, your bond is too strong to get manipulated... so, we have to break that bond through magic, right, Taehyung?"  
Taehyung watched, how smoke-Hojun drives the knife into his mother's chest and how she and his father fall to the boat's wooden planks. Hojun grins and walks closer to the prince, who starts to squirm.  
"Be still", the older barks and roughly grabs his wrist.  
"I'm going to cut you open, Taehyung, and take your children out of your womb. But don't worry, you'll be sleeping peacefully. You know, this is Moonberry extract but in a very strong form. Maybe, you'll dream, relive that happy memories with my brother. I'm sure, he's an excellent lover, right? Fucked you well during all those years", he smirks and Taehyung wants to spit into his face.  
"Why don't you just kill me?", he hisses and the older looks at him, appears slightly confused.  
"Huh? No, no, I'm not going to kill you, you're the prince after all", he tells him, while he inserts the needle into Taehyung's vein and injects a pale purple, viscous liquid.  
Almost immediately, the prince's eyelids start to get heavy and he struggles to keep them open. But it's hard and he gives in after a few seconds.

"And I really can't convince you to stay here?",  
Seokjin asks and Jungkook huffs. Despite the situation, a small grin displays on Yoongi's lips.  
"Do you really expect him to stay here?", he asks and Seokjin shakes his head.  
"I can at least try", he mumbles and Namjoon wraps his arm around his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here, while my family is in danger", Jungkook says and ties a knot into the straps of his backpack, before he puts it on his shoulders. He hugs Seokjin, before he walks over to Eunha, who's already shifted and only waits for him to climb on her back.  
"I'll be careful",  
Jungkook says and Seokjin nods. Yoongi has gathered a bunch of his soldiers and after a small discussion with Chiwon, in which the king's guard wanted to accompany them but his mate refused to agree, the younger Dreakey stands behind Namjoon and Seokjin and it seems, like he has a small pout on his lips.  
Yoongi knows, that Chiwon hates to stay behind, but he also knows, that his mate isn't in the best condition yet. And he knows, that Chiwon understands, why he leaves him in the castle.  
"Okay, we're leaving!",  
he yells and looks at the small army of already shifted dragons, who're ready to fight for their prince. Two of them carry Hoseok and Jimin on their backs, because the Acasant Omega insisted on coming with them and Hoseok refused to let his mate go alone. Yoongi shifts as well, after he bid Chiwon goodbye properly.  
Then, the Dreakey army jumps into the air and Jungkook wraps his fingers tighter around Eunha's sand-colored scales, while the heavy wind blows his hair out of his forehead.  
Walking to the Whispering Peaks would take them at least 4 days, but on a Dreakey's back, it takes less time and Jungkook's really glad, that they have the strong dragons with them. He grinds his teeth and furrows his brows. He's more than ready to free his mate, the love of his life and he isn't giving up until he either had Taehyung back in his arms or dies trying.

From the corner of his eyes, Jungkook sees, how Yoongi transforms his hands into claws, watches in awe, how reddish-brown scales cover the pale skin. That's an ability, only ancient dragons obtain, because it takes a lot of self control and experience. Yoongi definitely has both of it.  
Only a few moments later, Jungkook watches, how those black, shining claws rip a man's chest open, blood splatters all over the prince's guard and alert the other two guards, but Eunha is fast to stab her spear into one's chest and the other is wrestled down by a tall, muscular Dreakey, Jungkook doesn't know the name of.  
The entrance of the cave was guarded by three bulky man and according to Yoongi's judging expression and the wrath in his eyes, he trained them himself and is now more than pissed, that they turned his back towards him.  
But they're dead now and quietly, the Dreakey army walks into the cave, followed by Jungkook, Hoseok and Jimin.  
It's just a short walk, until the path parts and Yoongi sends his soldiers into the different side roads.  
They don't share words, but Jungkook knows, Dreakey are able to communicate on a psychic base. It takes a bit of training, but all men in Yoongi's army have that ability.  
In the end, only Yoongi, Jungkook, Eunha, Hoseok and Jimin are left and they take the path, that leads forward. It takes them a while and suddenly, Jungkook stops. He digs his nails into his own chest and whispers quietly, before a silent tear runs over his cheek and Hoseok's at his side.  
"Kook, what's wrong?",  
he whispers, eyes open wide and rests his hand on his best friend's shoulder.  
Jungkook squeezes his eyes shut, while he cherishes the pleasant feeling of the summer breeze, that warms up his whole body. It's the same breeze, he felt, when he communicated with his children through Taehyung, but it's stronger now. He feels two tiny hearts beating fast and it's almost overwhelming.  
"They're born...", he whispers and as soon as the last word left his lips, he hears them. He hears infants crying not far away and he knows, he needs to get to them. They're brought into this world too early, vulnerable and unprotected and they need him.  
"Quick", Yoongi breathes and they walk further, along the path, until the flickering light of torches is seen in front of them.  
The path opens and Yoongi stops. Jungkook appears next to them and a quiet gasp leaves his lips. A huge wicker basket stands not far from them and Jungkook sees his children, clumsily wrapped in bloody cloths and then, his eyes travel over to Taehyung. His mate's alive, his eyes are open and he looks at Jungkook. He looks tired, but he smiles softly. He looks paler than usual, but the huge puddle of blood, he's laying in, explains this. His stomach is bare, stitched up messily and Jungkook almost groans at how the cut has been treated. He wants to scream and he wants to get to Taehyung, but Yoongi's iron grip around his wrist stops him from doing anything.   
"Protect them", the Dreakey whispers and it takes a few seconds for Jungkook to understand, but when he notices the movement in another corner of the room, he knows, that it's time to cast his shield magic.  
He sends a spell towards the wicker basket, when one of the men, who stands in the corner turns around with a bloody knife in his hand. He walks towards the children and reaches out for them, but he can't reach them and that's when Yoongi surges forward and pushes the man away, claws ripping his shirt and the skin that covers his shoulder open and the man screams in agony, which catches the attention of the other 4 men.  
Jungkook recognizes 4 of 5 and he isn't even surprised, because he knows, that they've been betrayed all the time.  
But when he sees the fifth man, wicked smile on his lips, covered in blood, he frowns, because he almost feels like he's looking into a mirror.  
"Little brother", the man exclaims and a bunch of bulky men - traitorous Dreakey - appear behind him, ready to protect him, "Perfect timing! The big show's about to start."  
He grins and roughly pulls a shivering, dirty person in front of him. Jungkook hisses, when he recognizes a fellow Kirgian. The woman's pale skin is cut open and bleeding from many small wounds.  
"This one here, the beautiful Yoona, is our last victim, Jungkook. Watch carefully!",  
the man grins and takes a knife from Inguk's hand, grabs the woman's dirty-blonde hair with the other hand roughly and quickly runs it over the woman's throat, spilling more blood. A pathetic gargling comes out of her mouth and Jungkook averts his eyes.  
"What's going on here?",  
he hisses and watches, how Jimin takes the wicker basket and disappears in the darkness of the path where they came from. Thankfully no-one else seems to notice that.  
"You really can't remember me, Jungkookie? I'm Hojun, your brother!", the man says and Jungkook frowns. Okay, he resembles the other, but there are no memories of a brother he can recall.  
"My brother?", he mumbles and the other comes closer. "Ahhh, I can't even be mad at you for not remembering",  
he says and plays with the knife in his hand, before he lets go of the dead Kirgian's body and she falls to the stone ground with a dull thud. Hojun lifts his leg and steps over the body on the ground, walks over to Jungkook.  
"You just turned 4 back then and the first years of your life weren't quite memorable. Suppression, right? That probably saved you, Jungkook, and the fact, that you had a rather good life, huh? After you met our beautiful prince over there", he points at Taehyung and when Jungkook looks over, his beloved mate is obviously in pain. Hojun notices too. "Manseok, your prince is in pain. Give him more Moonberry extract to ease the pain",  
he orders and the priest immediately walks over on wobbly legs, but Jungkook's faster. He stops in front of Taehyung and holds a small dagger towards Manseok.  
"Don't you dare to lay your filthy hands on him ever again!", he threatens and the old man scoffs.  
"You'd rather let him suffer?",  
he asks and Jungkook sinks his teeth into his lower lip, when he hears Taehyung's voice.  
"Jungkookie, don't worry about me. I can handle the pain",  
he mumbles and that's all, it needs for Jungkook.  
"I won't step aside", he says, voice strong and unyielding and Manseok lets out another scoff.  
"Move, scum!",  
he barks with his old, raspy voice and stalks towards Jungkook. He stumbles a few times, because he isn't able to walk properly anymore.  
"I warned you", Jungkook retorts, "Don't lay your filthy hands on him again!"  
But the priest isn't listening and walks closer, watches with a small smile on his lips, how Jungkook's fingers wrap around the handle of the dagger tighter.  
"I know you, Jungkook", he jeers, "I know you, since you're a child. You're too soft hearted, too pure to kill me. I'm not afraid of you. So, I won't repeat myself once more! Move, you filthy lizard!"  
But Jungkook doesn't move. It's true, he never killed someone before, but there's always a first for everything, right? Today, he's ready to spill blood as well, to protect Taehyung. But right when he's about to step forward and attack Manseok, an arrow pierces the man's throat and a gargling gasp leaves him. His eyes widen and blood spills from his lips, then he falls to the ground. As soon as Manseok's body hits the stones, all hell breaks loose. Yoongi's soldiers storm into the cave from all directions. They attack the other Dreakey and while everyone's distracted, Jungkook spins around and his eyes meet Taehyung's.  
The Kirgian mumbles a few quiet words and raises his hands into the air for a second, before he rushes over to his shivering mate. The air around them flickers slightly, while Jungkook's shield magic is effective and Jungkook pulls off his coat. He drops his dagger to the stone altar, his mate's laying on and wraps the fabric around Taehyung's trembling body, but halts when he feels Taehyung's shaky hand cup his cheek.  
"Jungkookie I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect our family... I'm so so sorr-", a gentle finger against his lips stops him.   
"Shh, no more of that", Jungkook mumbles and Taehyung tries to sit up, grimaces in pain, but he manages to sit on the stone, he had been laying on before.  
"I'm just glad, that I haven't lost you, so stop apologizing. Nothing of this is your fault, love..."  
Taehyung doesn't look convinced in the first seconds, but Jungkook replaces his finger with his lips and lets them linger on Taehyung's for a few seconds.  
"It's not your fault",  
he repeats and emphasizes each word with a peck to the older's plush lips, which feel slightly colder than usual and dry against Jungkook's.  
When they break apart again, Taehyung stops apologizing and looks around instead. Around them, people are dying and he isn't able to see his children anymore.  
"Where... Jungkook, where are they?",  
he asks, voice shivering in panic, but Jungkook's quick to pull him gently into his arms.  
"Don't worry", he whispers into his mate's ear, "They're with Jimin. He's a sneaky one, you know? He got them out of here, before everything started. You can feel them, right? Please, tell me, they're fine... please, Tae...",  
Jungkook almost begs and Taehyung closes his eyes. His body's stiff for a few moments, while he tries to detect his children, but it eases after a while.  
"They're fine", he whispers, then he looks at his mate. "Have... have you seen them? Jungkookie, they're so gorgeous, so precious...",  
a tear makes it's way down Taehyung's cheek and Jungkook brushes it away. He nods, suffering from a loss of words.  
They shouldn't be here, in the middle of a battle, no, they should be at home, in the safety of the castle, with their children in their arms.  
"We're going to survive this, love", he mumbles, when he leans his forehead against Taehyung's, "We're going home again, with them and we'll be able to watch them grow up. I'll do anything, so you can hold them in your arms at the end of the day."  
"I know, you will", Taehyung replies, "But for now, let me protect you as well, baby!" Then, with a swift, unexpected move, he suddenly grabs the dagger next to him and throws it over Jungkook's shoulder. It breaks through the shield, which shatters into millions of little sparks and when Jungkook turns around, because he's so surprised and shocked by the action, he sees, how the small knife hits its goal. Hojun stands frozen behind Jungkook, the dagger sits right between his eyes and Jungkook sees blood-covered, dark claws peak through his dark linen shirt, a few splintered spine bones appear, when Yoongi pulls his claws back and with it, he rips Hojun's heart out of his chest.  
Jungkook closes his eyes, when the man, who introduced himself as his older brother, but whom he has no memories of, falls to the ground, blood pooling around him. He feels slightly dizzy and suppressed the urge to throw up...  
The next thing, he realizes, is Taehyung's limp body in his arms - he fainted from all the exhaustion and the blood loss. Jungkook wraps his arms around the older and holds him tight, not planning to let go anytime soon.

Eunha breathes heavily, when she pulls her spear out of a traitors skull with her remaining hand. She's severly injured, lost one forearm during the battle and is bleeding from several lesions. She lost a huge amount of blood already and is barely able to keep her body upright. Her vision blurrs from time to time, but Eunha isn't ready to give up yet. She already witnessed one of her fellow Dreakey dying, killed by one of his former allies and even when she knows, that she probably won't make it out of this battle alive, she's going to fight until her last breath.  
Blood runs into her left eye from an open wound on her forehead, it's deep and it hurts, but she tries to wipe it away as good as possible. Her vision is worse than before now, but she clearly sees the tall, muscular man walking towards Yoongi. It's the same man, who already pierced his sword into her forearm and ripped it off after. Eunha has messily wrapped a dirty cloth around the wound to keep the bleeding under control, but it's not doing much to save her life and she knows, that not even Jungkook might be able to heal her.  
But she's still standing on her feet, not crouching on the ground and she can still do something, even when this is the last thing, she's going to do in her life.  
Her life has never been bad. She fulfilled her dream and made it into the Royal Army, got along with everyone there even without being very talkative and the only thing she misses in her life, has been a mate until now. But right in this moment, she's happy, that at home, no-one's waiting for her now, that there's no worried mate or even children, who fear for her life and then, have to deal with the knowledge, that she died during a battle, protecting the prince's mate.  
The tall Dreakey comes closer to Yoongi with each second and Eunha mobilizes her remaining energy, dashes forward as fast as her tarnished body allowed her and grips the metallic bar of her spear firmly.  
She makes it in time and rams the peak of her weapon into the other Dreakey's heart, right when he attempted to spike her mentor, but the traitor's spear also pierces through her chest and Eunha gasps.  
The taller man stumbles back and falls to the ground like a huge tree, pulls his weapon out of her chest during his fall, but Eunha still manages to turn around, remaining hand pressed against the gaping hole in her chest and blood runs over her slender fingers.  
She stumbles towards Yoongi, sees, how his claws transform back into hands and he catches her, when she looses her balance. He holds her and sinks to the ground with her in his arms, resting her head in his lap and Eunha smiles. Then, she coughs and turns her head, spits blood to the ground, before she looks at her mentor again.  
"Hyung, I can..." Eunha faintly hears Jungkook's voice, but he's cut off by Yoongi, who just shakes his head. He also knows, that there's no chance to save her anymore.  
The smile still lingers on Eunha's lips, when she starts crying, tears running over her cheeks and her body shakes from suppressed sobs. It hurts.  
Eunha has never been afraid of dying, but she has always been afraid of dying in pain. Her worst fear came true now.  
"Drink", Yoongi mumbles, when he presses a small vial against her lips and Eunha smells the familiar scent of Moonberry, "It eases the pain."  
Eunha eagerly swallows the sweet sirup and licks her chapped lips, after she's done. Then, she notices, that it's calm around them.  
"You killed the last one", Yoongi tells her, while he gently runs his fingers over her cheek, "I'm proud of you."  
Eunha feels, how her eyelids get heavy, but she fights it. She's not ready yet...  
"I wish...", she starts quietly, almost inaudible and Yoongi leans down a little to hear her, "I wish, I hadn't rejected Chiwon's offer... Now, I wish, I had accepted his Moonberry bread."  
She coughs and spits out more blood. Staying awake becomes harder with each second.  
"That's no big deal. He didn't take it personal...", Yoongi says quietly, eyes fixed on her damaged face, while his finger still caress her cheek. It soothes her. Yoongi has always been like a father for her and she knows, he's going to miss her. "Don't... mourn too... long, oppa...", she whispers with a smile and Yoongi nods, while even he sheds tears.  
"Promise", Eunha adds. "I promise", he says and cups her cheek with his palm. "Let go, Eunha... stop fighting. You did well."  
Eunha nods weakly and then, she looks at Jungkook, but she's barely able to see him anymore. She thinks, he nods at her and mouths a 'Thank you', before she closes her eyes.  
She takes one or two more weak breaths, before her body gives in to all the fatigue and the alluring promise of eternal rest. Her heart stops beating only a few seconds after...


	13. 12 - Heartbeat

"Jungkook",

Jimin says softly, while he grabs the younger's arm and tries to pull him away from the still unconcious Taehyung, who's supposed to be treated by the medical team, that already waited in front of the cave and are taking care of the two infants already.

"They know, what they're doing. Come on, let go. He needs treatment for real!"

The omega's grip tightens a bit around Jungkook's arm, but the Kirgian refuses to leave Taehyung's side and presses his mate's smaller body closer to his own.

"I can do this on my own. I'd treat him right...", Jungkook grumbles, when Yoongi chimes in.

"We all know that. You know how to do your job, Jungkook, but seriously, do you think, Taehyung would've wanted this?", he asks and the younger looks at him, brows furrowed, while his fingers gently glide through Taehyung's hair.

"I don't think, that he wants to be cut open by you and stitched back together and when you're honest to yourself, you don't want it as well. Let go of him now and let the others do their work. Be reasonable, Jungkook."

The mage is still hesitant, but he eases his firm, but gentle grip around Taehyung a little, when Hoseok steps into his visual field, with one of the children in his arms. They're treated already and cleaned, now wrapped in neat cloths, free from all the blood.

"Jungkookie, someone's eager to meet her father", he tells him and Jungkook looks at him.

Yoongi uses his distraction to gently take Taehyung out of his arms. The Kirgian looks back at him and almost snaps at him, but Yoongi's faster.

"I'll stay with him. I won't leave his side again, Jungkook, I promise", he says, because he knows that deep inside, Jungkook's probably a bit disappointed, that he wasn't able to protect the prince. But Yoongi also knows Jungkook long enough to know, that he blames himself the most, for having left for work.

"You sure?", the younger grumbles, when he gets up from his spot on the ground and Yoongi sighs softly. "I am, Jungkook, this time for real!"

The mage huffs, but he isn't exactly mad at Yoongi. He's just so incredibly worried and afraid, that something else will happen to Taehyung. He almost lost him, so it's okay to be worried, right?

"Okay", he grumbles and leaves, but not without pressing a kiss against Taehyung's slightly sweaty forehead and caressing his cheeks gently.

"Come back to me, love...", he whispers, before he walks away with a longing look at his mate.

"He's not going to vanish...", Jimin mumbles, "He's just going to be treated, so that nothing else will happen to him..." Hoseok shushes him and holds out the little child in his arm for Jungkook.

"Take care of your daughter for a while, Kook",

he says and Jungkook clumsily takes the little one into his arms. It's been a while, since he last held a child, but as soon as his daughter is resting in his arms, he forgets about anything else for a few seconds. The girl is currently sleeping, but she looks calm and relaxed.

"The medic said that she and her brother are fine, they're not hurt or anything",

Hoseok explains and Jungkook smiles at the infant. It's a relieved smile, because he now realizes, how worried he has been about the children. What if something happened to them? What if it was too early for them to be born? But with the satisfied look on the medic's face, who's still busy with checking on his son, Jungkook calms down at least a bit. There's still the fear inside, that will only vanish, as soon as he can go back home, with Taehyung and his children.

"Do you have names for them?",

Hoseok asks and Jungkook looks up, watches how Jimin takes the boy from the medic and then, he nods. He knows, that this is probably Hoseok's best try to distract him and he's grateful for it.

"But I won't tell you", he says with a slightly cheeky grin and Hoseok snorts. Then, the Acasant alpha pouts and Jungkook almost laughs.

"Why not?", his best friend asks and Jimin pokes his side with his elbow.

"Because he can't do this without TaeTae. You have to understand that", he says and Jungkook hums, before he looks at the sleeping boy in Jimin's arms.

"Is he okay as well?", he asks and the omega nods.

"Yes, everything's fine", he replies, when Jungkook sees the stitched up injury on the boy's tiny, chubby leg.

"What's this?", he asks and Jimin swallows, but the medic quickly comes over to his aid.

"That's nothing big, Jungkook", he explains, "His leg probably got scratched, while they opened the prince's womb and the amnion, but I took care of it. I sanitized it and stitched it up. It's not too deep, but to make sure, that it won't start to bleed again, I thought, that a few stitches won't hurt. He's not going to have permanent damage."

Jungkook's angry gaze flickers over to the 3 remaining counsil members, who are tied up and watched by two tall, muscular Dreakey... they hurt his son and they're certainly going to pay for this.

"And the fibres?", the mage asks then and the other medic smiles.

"Either you take them out in 10 to 12 days or go to Kihyun", he replies and Jungkook nods, when he suddenly remembers something and looks around, before he asks: "Do you have by any chance met Changkyun somewhere?" The other hums.

"Yes, we did. Found him, hidden between thickets and severely injured, but we treated him and two of us are already on their way back home to get him back to his mate", he says and Jungkook lets out a relieved breath. At least he was able to keep that promise, he gave to Kihyun, without doing much for it.

"He's going to be fine again", the medic adds, before Yoongi calls for Jungkook. The mage thanks the medic, before he walks over to the Dreakey.

"We're done",

the older says and Jungkook nods. Hoseok and Jimin step next to him and the Kigian looks at his mate. The wound looks better than before, the cut is cleaned and the stitches aren't as messy as before anymore. Taehyung's still pale, but slowly, the color comes back to his skin.

"What did you do?", Jungkook asks and Yoongi explains: "He got a blood transfusion. They decided to anesthetize him and..."

Jungkook growls. "He's not going to like it...", he mumbles and Yoongi hums.

"But it's for the best", he says, then, he adds: "Let's go home, Jungkookie, okay? Let's take him home."

Jungkook nods and gives his daughter to Hoseok, who's going to take care of her during the flight back home. Then, he looks back at the cloth-covered body on the stretcher and swallows. Jungkook never talked much to Eunha, found her presence always a bit annoying, when she followed him around like his shadow. They never had a relationship like Taehyung and Yoongi have and now, the mage feels bad for not trying to get to know his guard better. He doesn't even know, if Eunha has family, if there's someone, who needs to know about her death.

With a soft sigh, he takes Taehyung into his arms and waits, until Yoongi's shifted. Again and again his eyes wander over to Eunha's covered body and he's only snapped out of his thoughts, when Yoongi's big face appears in his vision.

"I'm sorry", Jungkook mutters and with the help of the medics, he climbs onto the tall dragon's back and manages to take Taehyung back into his arms safely.

"Let's go home",

he says, when he sees, that Jimin and Hoseok are already seated on two Dreakey as well, the twins securely in their arms. Yoongi lets out a low growl and raises into the air. He's not flying as fast as before, when they left the castle, because now, he has precious charge to carry home.

 

Taehyung gasps and jerks forward, but strong arms pull him back against a firm chest and soft, soothing words are mumbled into his ear.

"Shhh, baby, you're safe",

he hears Jungkook's voice and turns his head slightly, until he's able to see dark strands of hair and smells his mate's scents and he's able to relax a bit. But then, he remembers the children.

"Are they... safe too?", he mumbles, voice hoarse and a little weak, but Jungkook hears him and he hums, when Taehyung hears Jimin's voice.

"They're here, Tae", he says softly and walks into his best friend's field of vision. He carries one of the twins and Seokjin carries the other one and Taehyung starts crying immediately.

He has been so worried all the time, so on edge, that he isn't able to hold his emotions back anymore. His body's shaken from heavy sobs and it hurts, but Jungkook's quick to gently put his hands over his stitched up and bandaged stomach, so that it isn't shaking so much.

They let him cry his heart out and when he calms down a little, he makes grabby hands towards Jimin, while Jungkook gently wipes the tears away from his cheeks.

"You sure you can hold them?", Jimin asks and Taehyung nods.

"I can", he says and pouts a little bit. They're his children and he's sure that almost all of his friends held the twins already. He probably is the only one not able to hold them and he really wants to feel them and see them properly.

"I'm here as well, Jimin",

Jungkook says and Taehyung adjusts a little in his arms, leans back against his chest and nods.

"Let him hold his child", Seokjin says as well, but Jimin already walks to the bed and carefully hands Taehyung his son over. The prince's arms are shaking slightly and Jungkook supports him.

"We'll give you a moment",

Jimin decides, while Seokjin carefully places the girl in her crib and Jungkook gives them a grateful nod, while Taehyung's eyes are fixed on his son. Tears run over his cheeks, but there's also a soft smile on his lips.

"Hey, baby",

he mumbles, while Jimin quietly closes the door behind him. Taehyung's slender fingers carefully touch the little boy's cheek and he takes a deep breath, while Jungkook slowly pulls their daughter's crib closer to the bed.

"He's beautiful",

Taehyung whispers and leans back against Jungkook's chest. The younger hums and presses a kiss against his mate's cheek and for a while, they just savour the feeling of watching their sleeping son, until Taehyung's arms start to tremble more and Jungkook takes the child from his arms and carefully places him into his sister's crib.

Then, he looks at Taehyung, who carefully presses his hands against his stomach and yawns. Jungkook smiles softly and runs his fingers through Taehyung's hair.

"Rest, love. I'm here and I won't go anywhere", he suggests and Taehyung turns his head slightly.

"But, we need to talk about so much...", he mumbles and Jungkook agrees.

"Yes, but we don't have to do this now, Tae. I'm here, when you wake up. You need to rest a while, when you're exhausted and after that, we can talk", he promises and Taehyung nods slowly.

"Can we stay like this?", he asks and Jungkook hums, while he intertwines their hands.

"Of couse", he says and Taehyung leans his head against his shoulder, after he shuffled a bit in his position and presses his lips against the crook of Jungkook's neck, right where the bonding mark is.

"I love you", he whispers into the skin and closes his eyes.

"I love you too, baby", Jungkook replies and wraps his free arm a bit tighter around Taehyung's body, while their intertwined hands rest on Taehyung's upper stomach, far away from the cut. Soon, the Viret's breath evens and he's asleep quickly.

 

Jungkook has probably fallen asleep as well, after Jimin and Seokjin came looking for them and took the twins with them, because when he wakes up, he feels Taehyung rub small circles on the back of his hand with his thumb. He moves slowly behind his mate and Taehyung takes a deep breath, before he says: "I killed your brother..."

Jungkook clears his throat, before he pecks Taehyung's neck softly and shakes his head.

"No, you killed a stranger. Someone, who tried everything, to seperate us, Taehyung", he says and Taehyung relaxes a bit in his hold.

"I remember nothing about my family and nothing changed, when I heard his name. There was no memory, that popped up, nothing. Maybe, it's for the best, when I think about how insane he was...", the Kirgian adds, "You are my family, Taehyung. You, the twins and the hyungs. And I don't need anyone else."

"I have to admit that I don't even feel bad for killing him, because he wanted to kill you as well", Taehyung says, "I just feel bad for you, because obviously your childhood wasn't the best and that your hopes of finding them, is shattered now. I'm so sorry, that..."

"Taehyung, baby, stop", Jungkook interrupts his mate and gently cups his cheek, turns his head slowly, "Nothing of this is your fault. You never told anyone to do, what they did. Don't be sorry, please. There's no need to be sorry."

Taehyung snuggles closer against his mate and hums.

"I'm just glad, that you came in time... really. They were planning to cast blood magic to break our bond. Hojun probably was a really powerful mage..."

"Blood magic? They wanted to use the twins as sacrifice?", Jungkook mumbles, while he wraps his arms around Taehyung and the older nods against his chest.

"Yes and then, they wanted to kill you...", he says with a slightly trembling voice.

"Because with a broken bond, you'd stay alive, right?", Jungkook adds. Taehyung remains silent, because he isn't able to imagine his life without being bonded to Jungkook anymorr.

For a while, they're quiet and stay close to each other, until Taehyung looks down at Jungkook's hands and says: "Jungkookie..."

"Hm?", Jungkook replies, while he gently runs his fingers over Taehyung's upper stomach and buries his nose in his mate's soft hair. Taehyung swallows and mumbles: "I'm sorry for not being able to protect our family... but they took me by surprise and I was too slow to get that arrow off my arm in time... and..."

Suddenly, a finger's on his lips and he falls silent. "Taehyung...", Jungkook carefully adjusts the older's position, so that the prince is sitting on his lap and faces him, before he cups his cheeks with both hands.

"Shh, listen to me, okay? You protected our beautiful children all the time. You risked your own life and you did everything you could. And look at them. They're healthy, they're gorgeous and so cute. There's no need to apologize, my love."

Taehyung nods softly and sends Jungkook a smile, before he grimaces in pain and the younger runs his thumb over his mate's cheek.

"Should I go and get you something to ease the pain?", he asks and to his surprise, Taehyung nods almost immediately.

"But... please get me the sirup... I can't stand needles right now...", he mumbles and Jungkook places him carefully on the bed, before he gets up and walks over to a chair. His backpack lays on it and he takes out a vial. Then, he returns to Taehyung and the older already reaches out for the analgesic. He decides to be reasonable and to not decline Jungkook's offer, because the younger has told him so many times, that there's no need to live with the pain of injuries.

Sometimes, Taehyung needs it to feel alive, but this time, all he needs, is rest. He needs to rest in his mate's arms and enough time for his harmed body and soul to heal.

"Stay with me, Jungkookie?",

he asks, after he's done drinking the Moonberry sirup and shifts on the bed to lay down. Jungkook nods.

"I won't go anywhere",

he replies and gets back on the mattress next to Taehyung. He pulls the blanket over them and Taehyung slowly snuggles closer to him.

The Moonberry sirup takes effect quickly and Taehyung's fast asleep in Jungkook's arms again, who presses a kiss to the older's forehead and closes his eyes as well.

 

They spend the next week with family bonding. Taehyung's able to leave the bed on the second day, even when walking around in the room is still very exhausting for him. But he tries and gets stronger day by day. His bond with their twins has already been stronger than Jungkook's, so Taehyung really enjoys watching his mate interacting with the infants and to feel the summer breeze inside of him grow stronger. Jungkook's incredibly good at handling the kids and it's the eighth day, when Taehyung decides, that he's ready to give Jungkook some alone-time with their children.

Walking still requires to press a hand against his tummy, but Taehyung manages to walk into the throne room, where Namjoon's sitting with the remaining members of the council. They all look up, surprised, when Taehyung enters, but they're obviously done talking, because one after the other gets up and leaves the room, after bowing in front of their king and Taehyung.

The prince walks over to the throne and he's nervous. He's never been nervous, when he went to see Namjoon, but he hasn't talked to his brother for two weeks and they had a severe fight, when they saw each other the last time.

"You look good...",

Namjoon says and he sounds a bit distant, but Taehyung understands it.

"I'm feeling rather fine...", he replies and takes a deep breath, before he clears his throat, "I... I guess, I should apologize... I used quite harsh words on you. I shouldn't have said some things, even when I still don't understand, why you kept it a secret from me..."

His voice is calm, quiet and Namjoon sighs. "It probably wasn't the right thing to keep it a secret from you",

he admits. It's about time that they talk about their fight and Taehyung sits down at the table. His stomach still hurts a bit, when he moves too much.

"When it comes to Jungkook, you often act rather impulsive and forget your brilliant, strategic mind",

the king says and Taehyung frowns, but listens to him. "Sometimes, I think you tend to forget, that things can be solved easier with thinking about it and making plans. Without telling you about it, I never intended to hurt you, Taehyung. I just wanted to prevent you from dashing into possible danger to protect your mate, especially after learning that you're pregnant. I had no other idea how to protect my family... you are my family, Taehyung and I need to protect you. You're my brother and I love you, so... please try to understand, that I just wanted the best for you, when I didn't tell you. I told Jungkook about it, because I know, he'd do anything to protect you as well. He knows, that you went through a lot, even without knowing many details, but he's determined to protect you, no matter what."

Taehyung's quiet for a while, takes his time to let Namjoon's words sink in and maybe, his brother's right. Maybe, he would've acted impulsive, ran into action immediately, without thinking, to get rid off any possible villain.

"But you don't know...",

he mumbles, because he still thinks, that there's the tiny possibility, that he would've acted all reasonable, made a plan with his brother and they would've solved all problems without him and Jungkook fighting. And without him and Namjoon fighting.

"Yes, I don't know, because I expected you to act impulsive, Taehyung and I'm sorry. Maybe you'll be able to forgive me some day", Namjoon says and Taehyung hums. "I will, some day. But I still need time. But I'm sorry too. I already apologized to Seokjin-hyung..."

The older nods. He doesn't bother much with Taehyung snapping at him, but his mate did nothing wrong, so he didn't deserve any of this.

"Are you two coming down for dinner tonight?", Namjoon asks then, "I think, we need to talk about how to deal with the traitors."

He sighs and Taehyung bites his lower lip. He isn't sure whether he's ready for this, to talk about those people, who wanted to ruin his life, but he nods, even when it's a bit hesitant.

"As long as Nari and Junha...", Namjoon interrupts his brother. "Wait, wait, did you just tell me...?", he asks and Taehyung frowns, before he nods.

"Yes, I told you the names of my children",

he replies and despite the former, heavier subject, a grin forms on the king's lips.

"As the first one...", he mumbles and Taehyung's heart flutters a bit, when he sees, how touched his hyung is.

"We had no chance to tell anyone yet, so yes, you're the first one to know about their names",

he explains and the grin turns brighter, when Namjoon gets up from his chair and walks over to Taehyung, who slowly gets up as well.

"Can I hug you, Tae?", he asks and the younger throws his head back in laughter for a moment.

"Yes, but please be careful", he replies and for a moment, they stand in the middle of the throne room, hugging and it feels good.

When they break apart, Namjoon brushes a stray strand of hair from Taehyung's forehead and says: "You're probably not ready for this, but Inguk got killed, while the guards wanted to put him into his cell. He got rebellious and tried to run away, attacked the guards, so they had to kill him in order to calm everything down again."

Taehyung hums thoughtfully. "So, there are only 2 left...", he mumbles and looks at his brother.

"If it wasn't for the bond, I'd say, they all deserve to be executed... they didn't just put me and Jungkook in danger, the entire country was in danger... they simply deserve this...", he mumbles and Namjoon puts his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We talk about this later, okay?", he suggests and Taehyung nods.

"Then, I'll go back to my family", he says and the older hums. He slowly turns around and when he has already reached the door, Namjoon calls for him again.

"Taehyung!" The prince turns his head. "Yeah?"

"Do you think, you're able to participate in Eunha's funeral?", Namjoon asks and Taehyung's eyes widen.

"Eunha's... dead?", he asks and Namjoon swallows slightly. "Uhm... yes...", he says softly and his brother sighs, then he nods. "Of course I'm going to participate", he promises and then, leaves the throne room completely.

But he doesn't return to his chambers. Instead, he walks to the training ground, where he knows, he's going to find Yoongi. The Dreakey is there, attacks a dummy with his sword and Taehyung watches him for a few minutes, before he calls for him. The older drops the blade to the sandy ground and turns around. He looks tired, huge bags under his eyes and the prince feels sorry for him.

He walks over to his guard and Yoongi eyes him suspciously. "What are you doing here?", he asks, "Are you ready for walking around already?"

"I think so", Taehyung says, "I'm not here for training. I'm here to check how you're doing, hyung. I went to talk to Joonie-hyung and he told me about Eunha. Can I do something for you?"

The younger gently places his hand on Yoongi's arm and the Dreakey sighs. He shrugs and sits down on one of the benches, that stand around the training ground.

"I don't exactly know, how to feel at the moment, Taehyung", he admits and Taehyung sits down next to his guard.

"You know, that we were close, even when it didn't look like it sometimes. I'm a grump, she was a grump, but I raised her and it's like losing my own child. It's hard to move on",

he says and the prince nods softly. He can clearly see Yoongi hurting. He faintly remembers the time, when young Eunha - probably around 7 or 8 years old - accompanied Yoongi everywhere, to learn from him and Taehyung has never seen his guard that patient and proud before.

"I know, hyung",

he mumbles and when the older leans his head against his shoulder, Taehyung takes Yoongi's hand in his and intertwines their fingers.

"But you taught her everything, she knew and you made her the skilled warrior, she was. You did your best and you should keep your memories of her alive",

he says and Yoongi nods, because he knows that. It's just hard for him.

"Hyung?", Taehyung asks after a while and Yoongi hums to show him, that he has his attention, "I just wanted to tell you, that you did nothing wrong, when you left to check on Chiwon. He's your mate and your top priority."

Yoongi tenses slightly and tries to pull his hand out of Taehyung's hold, but the prince keeps it tight in his.

"I mean it, really. And I think, I never say it often enough, but I'm grateful for what you do for me. You're always here, when I need you. Thank you, Yoongi-hyung, really."

"Anything for you",

Yoongi says and he gets up from the bench, when Taehyung lets go of his hand and kneels down in front of the prince.

"I'll protect you eternally", he adds and Taehyung nods.

"I know, but I don't want you to kneel down in front of me. Hyung, you're family for me, so get up and sit down again. I have something else to tell you",

he says and Yoongi looks up with a frown. But he follows Taehyung's request and sits down again.

"What is it?", he asks and Taehyung smiles. "I talked to Jungkookie and we decided, that we would like you, as long as you want to, to be Nari's godfather. I know, you're rather busy with managing the Dreakey army and anything, but we'd love to have you and Chiwon and Jinnie-hyung as her godparents."

Yoongi's quiet for a few moments and lets the information sink in, but then, he nods.

"Of course, Taehyung!", he says and the prince hugs him.

They stay in this position for a while, until Taehyung breaks away with a smile.

"I think, I'll go back to my mate and my kids. You should go home and spend time with your mate, hyung",

he suggests and Yoongi nods, because destroying dummies isn't making him feel any better.

 

Two months later, when Jungkook enters his and Taehyung's new chambers, his eyes almost fall out of their sockets, when he sees Taehyung sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on his training clothes.

"Uhm... excuse me please, but what are you doing there?", the Kirgian asks and Taehyung looks up with a soft frown. "Two months passed already and I need some training",

he explains and Jungkook shakes his head vigorously.

"Two months aren't enough time after such a huge cut, Taehyung!",

he exclaims and sees, how the prince's shoulders sink.

"B-but... Jungkookie... I'm so bored...", he says and now, it's his mate's time to frown.

"You have twins here to take care of", he says, "And I'm back now, we can talk."

"I need to stay in shape", Taehyung brings forward another argument and Jungkook rolls his eyes slightly.

"There's nothing wrong with your shape, baby",

he mumbles, when the older gets up from the bed.

"Ahh... it's all wrong with my shape. My tummy's freaking soft... and no, that's not right. I love my slightly toned body and I know, you love it too!" Jungkook huffs slightly.

"That's probably right, but I love it more, when you're fine and healthy", he says and Taehyung pouts.

"Just a little jog?",

he tries again and looks at the mage with his best puppy eyes. Jungkook groans.

"Don't look at me like that!", he complains and Taehyung grins slightly.

"Is it working?", he asks and Jungkook sighs.

"Just a little jog. And as soon as it starts to hurt, you're going to stop. Are you listening? And don't try to fool me, Taehyung. I'll notice, when it hurts!"

Taehyung smiles brightly at his mate and walks over to him to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Aye, sir!", he says then and salutes playfully in front of Jungkook, who smiles softly.

"But before you're going to leave, I have to tell you something!"

"Okay", Taehyung nods and they sit down again. Jungkook takes Taehyung's hand and plays with his fingers.

"I have never told you, but for years, I've been looking for a way to make it easier for you to live with your past memories. Even without knowing, what exactly happened, I know, that they're horrifying and it's probably for the best, when you don't tell me about them",

he starts and looks at their hands, while he can basically feel Taehyung's eyes on him.

"I maybe had no right to do this and I'm sorry, when this angers you, but I can't deal with all those nightmares you seem to have at night. You rarely wake up, when you have one, but it happens quite often and you're shaking and crying and it breaks my heart, love."

Jungkook looks up into Taehyung's face. "And when it's already breaking my heart, just to witness their effect on you, how much are you suffering from having to deal with them all the time?",

he adds and Taehyung nods softly. He's grateful for Jungkook's effort, but he bites his lower lip and asks: "Have you found a way?" His eyes widen slightly, when Jungkook nods.

"I met an elder mage, who's able to seal one mate's memories inside their counterpart. It's locked forever, the other mate isn't able to open the memory box, but no-one has to suffer from bad memories. It's a magical ceremony, the pair has to go through and it's only possible between a mated couple. He said, it's not painful or anything, but even if it was, I'd be willing to go through anything for you, Taehyung. You deserve to be happy, to live a good life, without always having to reminisce about your past and..." "Let's do it!", Taehyung interrupts Jungkook and nods. He hugs the younger tightly and whispers: "Thank you, Jungkook, thank you for doing this for me."

Jungkook wraps his arms around his beloved mate and hides his face in Taehyung's neck.

"I'd do anything, love, anything!", he mumbles and gently kisses Taehyung's skin. The older giggles softly and they stay in that position, until the twins wake up and Taehyung helps Jungkook with calming them down, before he leaves for his training.

 

A week later, after they entrusted their twins into Jimin's and Hoseok's care, Taehyung and Jungkook walk towards the cave, where usually bonding rituals are held. Their hands are entwined and from time to time, Jungkook runs his thumb over the back of Taehyung's hand.

"Are you nervous?", he asks and the older shrugs softly.

"A bit maybe, but it's a good kind of nervous",

he admits and smiles. Jungkook smiles as well.

"Things will go well, baby",

he says and Taehyung nods, when they stop in front of the old Kirgian, who waits next to the cave's entrance and greets them.

"Welcome", he says and bows slightly. Then, he tells Taehyung and Jungkook to follow him and while they walk, he explains how the ritual works.

After a while, they step into the familiar subterranean garden, they've been in before. Taehyung smiles softly, it's still filled with flowers.

"This time, talking's allowed",

the old Kirgian says with an impish grin, then, he tells them to stand in the middle of the room and cross their arms in front of each other and take their partner's hand, so that an infinity sign forms. Taehyung smiles at Jungkook, when he takes his hands, because despite each and every hardship he and the younger went through, he never has regretted mating him.

They're focused on each other, when the Kirgian starts sing-songing in an ancient language, neither Taehyung nor Jungkook understand and tiny sparks of purple light appear around their linked hands and start to form a ribbon, that winds around their hands. It wanders further, up their arms, over the shoulders and in the end, it connects with their necks to create a link to their minds.

Taehyung notices, how slowly, a lot of his terrible memories disappear, but he sees no change in Jungkook's facial expression. The younger looks at him with the same fond smile, he sported already, when they started the ritual.

The old Kirgian looks at them with a smile as well. He isn't going to tell them, but as soon as he saw the ribbon's color, he knew for sure, that both Taehyung and Jungkook made the right decision years ago. They're truly soulmates and they love each other dearly. It's going to be hard for anyone, who might try it again, to break their bond.

The ritual isn't exactly long, so when Taehyung and Jungkook leave the cave again, they both look happy. Taehyung feels more at ease and that makes him happy. Jungkook's happy, because Taehyung's happy and they walk home, after they thanked the old Kirgian.

Back in the castle, in their chambers, it's not taking Taehyung long to successfully seduce his mate. It's their first time being intimate with each other after a while and he cherishes, how careful Jungkook is.

He appreciates the younger's gentle touches and kisses, how he explores his body anew and leaves his marks on Taehyung. He enjoys the praises, he whispers into his ear, while he runs his fingers and lips over Taehyung's tanned skin and shivers, when timid kisses are pressed to the scar on his lower stomach.

Taehyung hasn't expected this, but he even enjoys it, when Jungkook touches that part of his body, but it's Jungkook and he always knows exactly, how to touch him.

And while Taehyung slowly loses himself in Jungkook, he feels how his mind's at peace for the first time in years. And that... that truly gives him hope for an even better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9.7.2019  
> Dynasty is officially at its end now.  
> Thank you so much for all your attention to that bumpy ride and for all your support.  
> Thank you for all kudos and bookmark and for all the comments, this little story here received.  
> Thanks for all the love. <3  
> It's very much appreciated <3


	14. Epilogue

5 years later

 

A soft moan leaves Taehyung's throat, while Jungkook nibbles on his collar bone and his hand glides over his sides. It's rather early and the Kirgian woke his mate up with gentle kisses to his lips.

"Maybe the children are still asleep", he has mumbled between kisses and Taehyung hasn't been able to reply, because the younger sealed his lips quickly in a passionate kiss.

Being parents of two very lively, 5-year-old children is sometimes very exhausting and so, their alone time has been reduced to a minimum. It's not rare, that they fall into their bed and only share a few lazy kisses, after putting the twins to bed and sometimes, Taehyung's really frustrated.

But today, Jungkook woke up early and decided, that he wants to spend time with his beloved, instead of waking the kids up to play with them.

"Kookie...", Taehyung gasps, when the younger flicks his tongue over his nipple and then, bites softly into the raised bud. Taehyung arches his back and threads his fingers through Jungkook's dark hair, while his mate makes his way further down his body.

Jungkook's only in his underwear, while Taehyung still wears an unbuttoned shirt, that pools around his upper body, but they're not caring about the fabric a lot.

"H-hurry...", he pleads and Jungkook smirks against his skin. "Whatever you want, my love", he mumbles and vanishes beneath the blanket, busy with pressing gentle kisses against the soft, tanned skin.

Taehyung spreads his legs further to make more room for his mate and lets his head fall back into the pillow, while he intertwines his fingers more with Jungkook's locks. A loud, raw moan leaves his lips, when the younger's teeth bite down into the flesh of his left thigh and he's more than ready to fall apart beneath Jungkook, when a small, timid voice startles him.

"Daddy, are you in pain?"

Taehyung's eyes shot open and he feels, how Jungkook's movements halt beneath the blanket. He turns his head slightly, only to see his son standing next to the bed, the small, stuffed dragon, he keeps in his parent's room, clutched to his chest and worry clearly evident in his eyes. "N-no...", Taehyung stammers and blinks a few times, before he hits the back of Jungkook's head beneath the sheets, because the younger bit his thigh again. A muffled chuckle is heard, before there's a movement beneath the fabric and he feels, how his mate rolls down from his body and re-appears from underneath the blanket.

"You're not in pain?", Junha asks, still worried.

"No, sweetie, daddy's not in pain",

Jungkook says and places a kiss to Taehyung's cheek. Then, after they both calmed down a bit from their previous activities, they look at their son.

"What are you doing here?",

Taehyung asks and holds his arms open for the child. Junha bites the inside of his cheek, before he climbs into the bed and snuggles into the small gap between his parents.

"The door's locked, so I shifted to escape...",

he mumbles against Taehyung's shoulder and the prince frowns.

"Escape?", he asks and runs his fingers through Junha's dark hair. He's like a younger version of Jungkook, also inherited the mage's species, so it's no big deal for him to conquer a closed door. He easily fits through the gap between the door and the floor.

"What did you escape from?", Jungkook asks now and Junha looks at him, pouting.

"Nari started teasing me again...", he mumbles and Taehyung hugs the boy. "She throws my toys around and then, she bit my pants... there's a hole inside now...", he says, when from the opposite side of the door, small fists start to hammer against the wooden plate.

"Why's the door locked? Daddy, can you please open?", Nari's clear voice is heard and Jungkook chuckles a little.

"Do you really have to let her in?", Junha asks quietly and Taehyung smiles at him.

"Yes, but I protect you, Junnie",

he promises and wraps his arms tighter around his son, while Jungkook gets up from the bed, to unlock the door and let his daughter in.

Nari's the effigy of Taehyung's deceased mother and Taehyung himself. She has honey-blonde hair, that she refuses to cut since she turned three. While Junha's skin resembles Jungkook's paler one, Nari's skin is tan, as Taehyung's.

Junha's calm and collected and even a bit shy and Nari's outgoing, loud and a literal sunshine. She's a wild child and loves running around, playing in the woods and enjoys being in her fox form a lot. Junha prefers cuddles with Taehyung and when he's shifted, he likes being snuggled around his daddy's neck, has clearly taken over this habit from Jungkook.

"Good morning, dad",

Nari says, after Jungkook opened the door and she enters the room, before she wraps her small arms around her father's leg.

"Morning, princess", Jungkook replies, "Are you awake for a while already?"

"Hm", the girl hums, then, she looks at her brother, who's hiding in Taehyung's arms.

"Jun-ah accidentally ripped his pants",

she says, while she still clings to Jungkook's leg and Taehyung raises his brows a bit. Jungkook plucks the girl's arms away from his leg and lifts her up in his arms, before he walks back to the bed, sits down with Nari in his arms, who has her own arms wrapped around his neck and her cheek snuggled against his.

"Tell us the whole story", he says and Nari snorts slightly. "We were playing, maybe a few toys landed on the floor and then, Jun wanted to run away. I'm faster when shifted and I tried to stop him, so... I maybe... bit his pants...",

she mumbles and hides her face in the crook of Jungkook's neck. The Kirgian starts to tickle her.

"So... princess, the ripped pants is your fault?",

he asks and soon, the room's filled with happy, unblemished laughter. Nari tries to escape from her dad's tickles, Jungkook playfully chases her through the room, while Taehyung cuddles with Junha and after a while they're all snuggled against each other. Nari holds Junha's hand in hers and the twins yawn at the same time.

"Sleep a bit more",

Taehyung says, while he runs his hand through Junha's hair and watches, how Jungkook's arm protectively slides over the kids. He reaches for Taehyung's hand and the prince intertwines their fingers and smiles at his mate. He's truly happy.

 

A few days later, Taehyung and Jimin are sitting in the castle's garden on a blanket. They're watching their children and talk about the years, that already passed by since Nari, Junha and Hyunsoo joined their lifes.

"Can you remember, how Nari shifted for the first time?", Taehyung asks, while he watches his daughter playfully fighting with Jimin's son. Junha's shifted as well, but he isn't participating in the two canines' games. The tiny lizard's laying on a stone, close to Taehyung and Jimin and enjoys the sun. Jimin hums.

"How long did it take you to convince her to shift back?", he asks and Taehyung grumbles slightly.

"Almost 4 hours. God, she was so afraid, that only her ears and tail shifted, that she told me, she'd never do it again...", he says and Jimin nods softly. It had been scary first, but when they now talk about it, he always has to laugh about the memory.

"Can you imagine, that already two years passed again?", the omega mumbles, before he calls out for his son: "Be careful, Soo, don't go too rough!"

The wolf pup barks playfully, but he starts to whimper softly, when Nari wrestles him down and quickly is on top of him. Taehyung laughs.

"I better tell Nari not to be too rough", he says and Jimin snorts.

"Hoseok would've said, that he can handle this",

he replies and looks over his shoulder, when a voice calls for them. Seokjin slowly makes his way across the grass and Jimin chuckles.

"Sometimes, I wonder if he's carrying triplets", he says and Taehyung nods.

"I know. His belly's rather big", he says and scratches the back of his head, "Too big for the week of pregnancy, he's in!"

Seokjin arrives at the blanket and eyes the two youngers with suspiciously.

 "Are you assuming, that I'm pregnant with triplets again?", he asks and sits down with a groan.

"Are you?", Jimin asks, but the king's mate only shrugs.

"I bet, you are, hyung!",

Taehyung says confidently, but Seokjin just smiles. He replies nothing and keeps the number of his children a secret. Taehyung looks at the older. He remembers, how the first thing, he felt, when Namjoon and Seokjin announced the miracle of Seokjin's pregnancy to him and Jungkook, was relief, pure relief. It earned him a weird look from his mate, who of course felt the wave of ease washing over him as well, but Taehyung was simply glad, that now, none of his children had to deal with being king or queen of Thealyra some day. Of course, he's happy for his brother and Seokjin, who went through so many years of suffering. They're able to raise their own child now, but the main emotion, he felt, had been relief.

They talk for a while, about this and that and how funny it was for Seokjin, when Namjoon insisted in painting the nursery himself and splattered paint all over the room, until Taehyung suddenly shifts as well and with a playful noise runs over to Nari and Hyunsoo. Junha looks up lazily, but he's quick to put his tiny head back onto the warm stone and closes his eyes.

In the end, both pups are on top of Taehyung, Nari gently bites her daddy's ear and Hyunsoo tugs on his tail, until the prince rolls onto his back and the children land in the soft grass. Nari spots Jungkook walking towards the blanket, followed by Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi and Chiwon. They carry drinks and food and Nari yelps happily. She starts running towards her dad and shifts in her run, stumbles over her own two feet, but is able to regain her balance.

"Careful, princess",

Jungkook calls for her and she nods, while Taehyung's still in his shifted form and walks over to the stone. He gently nuzzles Junha's small form with his snout and the tiny lizard looks up, then he climbs onto Taehyung's furry back. The Viret carries his son back to the blanket, where the others are busy with spreading the food and after a few more moments, everyone is back into their human form.

They laugh, when Hyunsoo spills spicy sauce all over his shirt and Jimin tries to clean his son with a tissue, while Hoseok gently pats his omega's back and mumbles: "He's a child, that happens."

After their dinner, the children go back to playing and Jungkook leans back against a tree, with Taehyung comfortably resting in between his legs. The Kirgian smiles and gently places his hands on the older's tummy, quickly feels Taehyung's hands over his own.

Jimin's observant eyes notice that gesture and he quickly looks up at his best friend. Taehyung grins at him and the older gasps.

"No way!", he blurts out, that loud, that even the kids are startled, but they quickly go back to playing and Jimin says, a bit more quiet: "I'm not going to be pregnant again!"

"What?",

Taehyung frowns and Jungkook blinks, while Hoseok's head spins around and he looks at his omega with wide eyes. "What the... Jimin?", he asks and the younger snorts.

"Last time, when Taehyung was pregnant, you weren't able to control your knot!", he complains and Hoseok almost chokes on his own saliva.

"Too much information...",

Yoongi groans and hides his face in Chiwon's shoulder, who laughs and caresses his mate's back.

"No sex for you!", Jimin adds and Hoseok rolls his eyes.

"It was one time...", he mumbles and Jimin laughs.

"Yeah, one time and Hyunsoo was the result!", he exclaims. His son looks at him.

"Did I do something wrong, daddy?", he asks and Jimin smiles at him.

"Not the slightest, sweetheart",

he replies. Jimin loves his son dearly, he really does, but he had a rough time going through the pregnancy. Hyunsoo was born earlier, than expected and after his birth, the little boy had been very weak and everyone feared, that he wouldn't make it. The first postnatal weeks were horrible for Jimin and now, he fears, that something similar might happen, even when the thought of giving Hyunsoo a sibling, is rather nice. He turns back to Hoseok.

"So, you heard me. No sex for you!" Hoseok snorts, but he turns to Taehyung and Jungkook instead.

"Are you pregnant?",

he asks and Taehyung nods softly. It's a good time to raise a child now, because they're living in peace and they're happy. And with Seokjin and Taehyung being pregnant again, their family's growing and Taehyung knows, that his children will grow up with as much love as one can imagine. He has his friends, his family by his side and with them, life's definitely worth living.

 

(5 Months later

 

"ARGH! HOSEOK!!!!",

Jimin yells, completely enraged, while he runs after his alpha, past Taehyung, Jungkook, Nari and Junha, who just entered the main gate to the Acasant village to visit their friends, "STUPID, STUPID ALPHA!"

Taehyung blinks a few times, while Jungkook pats Hyunsoo's head, who just ran over to them and hid behind his legs.

"So...", Taehyung mumbles, so quiet, that only Jungkook can hear him, "He's pregnant again."

The prince runs his hand gently over his own womb, while he smirks and Jungkook asks: "How do you know?" The Viret shrugs. "I'm his platonic soulmate. I simply know.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for real now!
> 
> Thanks for everything and I really, really hope enjoyed the little sneak peak into their future <3

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted at AFF
> 
> Updates will come, as long as it's possible, every Thursday.  
> Come, say hi on Twitter: https://twitter.com/K00BUNNY


End file.
